Destruction
by corinnedanielle
Summary: "If you succeed, then perhaps Asgard will find reason to forgive you. If you fail... I promise you that your punishment will not be as merciful as death." *Sequel to Creation*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Creation, so if you have not yet read that, go read it first!**_

_**Other than that, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>The galaxy above Asgard is shimmering with mourning.<p>

Thousands of stars, all bright in colour, seem to sparkle with less brilliance than I remember. Perhaps they sense the despair surrounding me.

Below the terrace that I stand on, the Æsir hold lanterns on the long stone dock; Balder is to receive a boat funeral on the largest ship in the realm for remembrance of his once golden life - God of Beauty and Purity to the Midgardians so long ago. The Aesir weep and they talk about Balder—the most beautiful, the most gentle, the most wise of them all apart from Odin and Thor. "He was much loved by all the realms," I hear someone hum below the balcony, "He was admired greatly. A glorious man."

The royal guards - the Einherjar - are adorned in their usual gold armour. Flames on long torches cast an eerie glow across all their faces. I look beside me. The distant flames seem to accentuate the gaunt features of the god standing next to me.

"Loki," I say, placing a hand on his arm. "You must go. They are waiting for Odin."

On cue, his body transforms with a green sheen and suddenly I'm looking into a ghostly face of the dead All Father. I nod. "Go."

My creator moves away, motions sleek and nimble in the old man's figure. For the first time I wonder where the real Odin is. Where his body lies rotting. As soon as the thought enters my mind I shake it away - I've no time for such terrible thoughts.

Loki moves swiftly down the steps and to the waters edge, wordlessly. I follow close behind, moving in beside Sif. Her stature is strong and tall - fitting for a Goddess of War. The goddess's face is firm as she eyes the giant ship. I know what she's thinking:

No one here will be strong enough to roll it out to sea.

Glancing around me, I soak in the majesty of my surroundings. The ambiance is overwhelming. Solemn faces look past me and to the ship as Balder's body is placed onto the boat. He is draped in cloth and surrounded by bouquets of Lavender, to represent admiration and beauty, and White Calla Lilies for his magnificence and purity. Hah. His _purity. _I recall the swift motion of his hand striking me across the cheek only days before, and have to bite my tongue. Truly, he was a rough man. Though I cannot lie, he did not deserve to be killed.

As the body is lowered into the ship, we all wait and hold our breath. Loki stands at the front, Odin's image giving him powerful authority. Then he bangs his staff against the dock before the men attempt to move it into the water.

"No."

He lowers his eyes, catching mine for just a second. Then Loki pulls his gaze back up to the crowd.

"None here posses the strength to move the ship onto the water - which is why I have requested help from the giantess Hyrrokkin. From Jotunheim."

Murmurs ripple throughout Asgard.

"She is a danger," A voice calls out. I recognize Volstagg. His big red beard even more red against the light of the torches.

"She is of enemy blood!" Another voice cries.

"She is sent here to help at Odin's bidding," Sif insists. Though the doubt in her voice is not hard to miss. Their voices drown out, overtaken by a sudden groan. I turn and see the bifrost spinning. It moans as it picks up speed. Then a blast of white light appears, and the giantess emerges from the golden sphere. My held breath swells in my chest.

"Lo - Odin. Are you sure of this?"

The unpatched eye swivels down to me from Loki's place at the top. "Auzreha, you always doubt me."

I see Sif's forehead crease at our words. Her gaze moves up and down me as she scrutinizes me, but her attention is pulled away quickly as the female Jotun crawls across the rainbow bridge. I shoot Sif a snarl as she turns away. I don't like her.

Hyrrokkin is big. Like, talk about the great blue whale much. Her weight trembles the ground so much I'm afraid the bridge is going to shatter. She sits upon a fierce white animal, with claws that are razor sharp and teeth that look like they're the size of my hands. I take a cautious step back. The reins on the beast wriggle and writhe, hissing and hooting. _Snakes. _The reins are _living snakes._

I step closer to my creator, voice low so no one else hears. "What is that thing and why is she here."

"That, dear Auz, is the giantess and her wolf."

"I'm not blind, Loki. Why did you bring them here? To Asgard."

"You know very well why. My reasoning was given in the speech."

I shake my head. "Is that all? Is that the truth? No tricks?"

Loki smirks. "No tricks."

The Æsir huddle together as the colossal Jotun approaches, not in fear but in strength, for they know they stand stronger as one. The men who were attempting to push the ship back away and give her room. Hyrrokkin snorts, her ruby eyes searching the crowd until they land upon 'Odin.' He gives her a nod and stretches his voice across the people.

"Behold, the giantess of Jotunheim. She has come to do a duty for us that no man is strong enough to do - roll the great ship out to sea. See that this will be the start of a new companionship between our realms. Hyrrokkin, may I present to you: Asgard, and it's loss of a great man."

Only I notice the curl of his lips on the last two words.

Slow and steady, Hyrrokkin slides off her beast and lands surprisingly graceful. Her head tilts up as she looks on the ship and Balder's dead body. I wonder what Loki said to persuade this creature to come.

Large hands outreached, Hyrrokkin's fingers push the ship from it's post where it sails in between the two docks, elegant and handsome. Soft hums of approval vacillate around me. The water folds and ripples under the boat. Though her gesture is so violent it conceives a single spark. The flare is so small that at first, I mistake it for just another lantern amongst the mourners. Then Sif draws in a sharp breath.

"Oi!" Someone shouts.

The fire builds and coils around the bouquets of flowers so suddenly, leaving them shriveled and dark like Hyrrokkin's face. Shocked exclamations ring out, though the boat does not stop moving. Flexuous flames hiss and pop, devouring the funeral ship. Mass confusion spreads like butter across Asgard. Loki's eyes widen, then narrow. He pushes his way through the crowd towards the giantess. Near the bridge, the white beast begins roaring and snarling at the sight of the fire.

"I will crack her skull," a voice growls behind me as the ship begins to crumble. Whipping around, I see the blonde man with the funny beard - the one who assisted the escape from Asgard only last week. He lunges forward as Sif holds him back.

"Easy, Fandral." The goddess warns. "You alone cannot defeat her."

A distant snarl sends shivers up my bones. It takes all of my will to force my head to turn and stare at the Jotun wolf as it stalks closer to where we stand, snapping at women and children. Suddenly a swarm of guards rush at the howling beast, swiping it with blades and bashing it with clubs. Sif and the others join in. And leave me alone.

I stumble back, lost and completely overwhelmed in the chaos. My feet, still bare, slip on the wet ground and I tumble. A cry slips involuntarily from me. I see the shining tower of the palace, mocking me with it's peaceful appearance. I frantically look around, trying to find Loki in the midst of all the commotion.

Sauntering, Loki stalks up the female Jotun near the rainbow bridge, too far away for me to see his expression. I stand carefully, wiping my throbbing hands on my dress. Nervous, angry vibes pulse in the air as the royal guards manage to salvage Balder's body from the wreckage.

"What have you done?"

Loki's booming voice trembles with force through the All Father's body as his staff knocks against the ground and vibrates across the land. It is strange, hearing him speak in the old king's voice. _His father's voice. _Though I would never dare say that to Loki unless I craved the sting of his hand.

Hyrrokkin strokes her animal, calming it's angry bellows and glancing down scornfully. All of Asgard halts, suspense growing. Every one of us wait for her answer. There is none.

"All Jotun are the same," Volstagg huffs in the silence. "No respect."

"That is no way to flatter your new king." Says Hyrrokkin, lashing a serpent.

Sif's head tilts dubiously, her hand gripping her sword "We know not what you speak of."

The giantess's head whips to Loki, brow knitting together in surprise. Her scarlet pupils gleam. "They do not know? My, what a turn of events."

Sif turns slowly to Odin's figure as Loki moves away from Hyrrokkin. He edges closer to where I stand, though the fierce woman holds her stare. "What are you not telling us, my king?"

Loki does not reply to Sif. A memory flashes in my mind; Sif's sword at Loki's throat. Her vow to kill him if he betrayed them. The gleam in her eyes. And Loki's mischievous laugh.

Dread boils in my stomach.

"You are dismissed from your duties here," Loki commands to Hyrrokkin, ignoring the hesitant looks from the people. "You have done enough here. Heimdall will see that you return to your realm." A hint of a threat quivers in his tone.

The sapphire giant straddles her beast dipping her head as she rasps, "As you wish Loki."

"Loki?" Voices echo. Faces stare at Odin's image in disbelief.

_Shit._

The royal guard shift positions, arming their weapons at Loki; still concealed in Odin's form. Sif's eyes widen, her lips hanging half open. Quietly, I move past bodies, attempting to reach him. Across the confusion, the unpatched eye of Odin meets mine. Hyrrokkin stalls her departure.

"Is this true?" Sif breathes.

Not breaking my gaze, Loki's emerald eyes form through the All Father's blue ones, stripping the illusion away. He grins devilishly.

"I am your new king." It's like time pauses. "Kneel, and accept this new era!"

Horrified gasps reverberate among the crowd. Anguished cries ring out. And me? I can feel the terror spiraling around my neck and squeezing out every last bit of oxygen in my lungs.

"What have you done?" I cry.

He's exposed himself. Ruined everything.

My voice draws the attention of the guards. Loki uses their momentary distraction to multiply himself - suddenly myriad Loki's surround the land. I can't see the real one anymore. One forms right behind me, gripping my shoulders. The shivering touch of metal presses against my neck. I freeze.

"Release her!" Sif demands as she charges in our direction. Multiple tall, pale, green eyed and dark haired bodies swarm through the crowd and cause a new bout of chaos. I'm not sure who the real Loki is anymore. There's too many of him. Though the firm press of the blade on my skin feels pretty real.

Sif draws her sword. "Where is Odin?"

The Loki holding me just laughs, the sound sickly sweet and dripping with ridicule.

"Please," I look up at the Loki, unsure if he's an illusion or not. "Don't do this."

"I swore I would kill you if you ever betrayed Thor," Sif challenges. "And I will not hesitate."

"Neither will I," Loki drawls.

I feel the metal dig into my throat. Hear the slice of my flesh. See the scarlet that cascades down my front. All I can taste is metallic fluid in my mouth as I crumple onto the ground. My head spins and vision blurs. I'm dimly aware of Sif and the guards striking at the many Loki's. Everything is red. Bright, burning, flashing red. Red in my eyes. Red in my mouth. In my teeth. In my fingers.

Red. Red. Red.

Blood red.

Then I'm roughly pulled to my feet, causing me to sputter crimson specks all around. I bring a hand to my neck; the warm liquid gushes out rapidly and stains my fingers. I cough and choke on my own blood.

How could he do this to me?

My body slumps, weak and dying.

"Don't be so dramatic," A balmy voice hisses in my ear as I'm dragged along. The sarcastic voice and familiar harsh grip spark my attention. Pulling me into focus.

"Loki?"

He rolls his eyes, waving his hand across my bloody body. Immediately I'm wiped clean of the wound, the pain gone. Healed. I gape, stunned.

"How?"

"Will you never comprehend magic?"

"So... you didn't..." My voice trails off as I glance behind us to where Sif lunges at the Loki who slit my throat - her weapon merely passes through him before he vanishes in a green glow.

It was all an illusion.

I barely have time to breathe a sigh of relief before my creator pushes me forward.

Nobody seems to notice as Loki and I race away - there are so many of him that I guess one more does not affect anything. Loki leads me towards the bifrost. The giantess is no longer there. I crane my neck as I run and see her and the beast viciously fending off the Æsir. The golden city is overtaken by pandemonium. Just like that I realize the depth of our situation:

The Æsir will not stop until Loki is dead.

"Quick, Auzreha!" Loki snaps. "We must hurry."

"Where will we go?" I cry.

"To Midgard."

So I follow. Because I am his creation, and that is what I do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I am basing this fanfic off of the Norse apocolypse 'Ragnarok.' So certain events, like in the previous chapter when Hyrrokkin lights Balder's ship on fire, are actually derived from the mythology. However, I will be altering some of it in oder to mold it into this story. That is all!**_

* * *

><p>Energy.<p>

That's what I feel under the soles of my feet as I step onto the kaleidoscopic bridge. I swear it's humming underneath me, thriving and pulsing. The feeling is riveting as I sprint, until I notice that I'm running alone - Loki is no longer beside me. Halting suddenly, I turn behind and see the trickster riding upon one of the black steeds usually ridden by the Einherjar. His eyes squint as he stares ahead and his dark hair is blown back. The animal races forward fast: straight for me. Panic rises inside of me and I am hardly able to step aside at the last moment as it flies by. Only, then I am hauled up by the arm. I feel my shoulder unhinge with a nauseating pop as my feet lift off the ground. There is no time to focus on the pain shooting through my shoulder because I'm suddenly being rapidly tossed around on the back of the horse. I hear Loki growl in frustration in front of me.

I grasp Loki's back, wrapping my arms around his thin form as I struggle to actually _stay_ _on_ the animal and not fall off. Though I'm incapable of holding back the heat that rushes into my cheeks at the feel of his torso so close to me. My body bounces against the horse in an unsteady fashion, not rhythmically like Loki.

Angry shouts from behind capture my attention.

"They're following us!"

Loki's head turns the slightest bit, and his eyes narrow. The steed runs faster. My grip against Loki tightens in growing fear. Then his left hand shoots out and releases three green blasts at our pursuers. They fall off their horses - one man even slides off the rainbow bridge and into the roaring abyss below. My eyes widen, a small intake of breath slipping through my lips.

Ahead of me the golden observatory nears. A dark skinned man accessorized with a full gold suit stands in front it. As we near, I see both of his hands are gripped firmly on a sword. And his eyes seem to be the strangest colour.

Loki slides off the panting horse and helps me down. The sudden land on solid ground jolts my shoulder, making it ache even more. I cradle my shoulder as Loki saunters forward, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Open the bifrost, Heimdall."

The man - Heimdall - does not blink. Loki's lip twitches.

"Send us to Midgard you fool! Or shall I do it by myself?"

Heimdall turns his head so nonchalantly that a shiver rolls down my spine. The distant cries of the Æsir can be heard behind me as Hyrrokkin and her wolf continue to fight. The guardian looks at me with his caramel eyes but says to Loki in a deep, rumbling voice, "It is my duty to be loyal only to my king."

"Your king is dead," Loki hisses, leaning forward. Heimdall turns back to him. "I am the rightful king now and you will do as I command. Unless you wish to be relieved of your duties and cast out of Asgard."

Something flashes in Heimdall's eyes. A memory? At his silence Loki chuckles devilishly.

"Doesn't this look familiar, oh Heimdall? Do you not recall what transpired the last time we stood together here? Do you wish to feel a cloak of ice around your pathetic waste of a body once more?"

"Do not test me, Loki." Heimdall warns.

My throbbing arm causes me to shake as I wait helplessly beside the two, tears burning on the tips of my eyelashes. I notice Loki's fingers changing, altering in colour. Growing... blue. Confused, I look up at him. He's grinning now - amused and incredibly annoyed. He moves forward and Heimdall thrusts the sword forward.

The motion is all too familiar that I scream - overtaken by a flashback from Svartalfheim, Loki's dying face burning a hole in my mind. However, the sword clatters against the bridge and a cascade of ice spreads across the guardian's body. Freezing him in place. And Loki, he is not lying on the ground or bleeding profusely from a wound in his chest. He's perfectly fine. Apart from the fact that his once pale skin is now a lustrous blue with eyes that mimic Hyrrokkin's. I can hardly breathe at the sight.

His ruby orbs flick towards me and then suddenly I'm staring into the all too familiar emerald ones. Finally I inhale, though my breath is shaky.

"W-what was that?"

"There's no time," He replies, pushing past me and marching into the sphere with Heimdall's sword in hand. I glance one last time at the gatekeeper's sculpture before following.

The interior of the bifrost observatory is vast and grand. Large circles line the walls, decked with intricate patterns. My sharp breaths and Loki's determined puffs echo around the room. I stumble into the area, my throbbing shoulder splitting my focus so I'm not exactly aware of everything. But I'm focused enough to see Loki strut to the center and hold the sword up.

"To the side, Auzreha," He orders me. I move slowly to where he points - in front of one of the glowing circles. Then he plunges the sword downwards and in response, glowing streaks flash upwards, spreading around the vault with lightning-like energy and momentarily blinding me. The floor trembles. The walls spin. The bifrost groans once more. Then Loki comes to my side, grabbing my arm. (My good one, thankfully.)

"Prepare yourself," He says. And then both his arms grip me as a bright light opens up before us. I suck in a breath.

It's as if my intestines are pulled forward, and my body doesn't follow for several seconds. Those moments in between make me want to vomit. Then my body catches up and we're bursting through a mixture of power, light, and colours. The sensation is like nothing I've ever experienced. Pulling and pushing, energy surges all around me. Through the cracks in the light I can make out the stars, still glistening. My bones quake and insides tremble against the pressure of the blast. I'm vaguely aware of Loki still holding me tight and pulling me close. I seek comfort in his touch, knowing that he will not let me go.

We fall hard and heavily on a dusty terrain, with long grasses blowing in the night's wind. There are box shaped buildings down the road. I collapse at the unexpected landing, my shoulder jerking and releasing a new shoot of pain. I grind my teeth together and squeeze my eyes closed, willing the threat of tears to leave. Loki's hands slide off of me and I feel him stand.

"Where are we?" I ask as I open my eyes. The air here is different. Thicker. And there are less stars in the sky. The moon is smaller - not as glorious. My earlier adrenaline rush has disappeared, leaving me huffing on the ground.

"Midgard. I have sent us to Thor."

I look around. "It appears as though he is not here."

Loki growls. "He will come."

Casually, he sits back down amidst the grasses. The shadows of the moon sailing across his pale cheekbones remind me of the sapphire skin he wore back at the bifrost... the red eyes that glistened so menacingly...

_Frost Giant._

I have always known he was one of them: a beast of Jotunheim. Taken at birth by Odin himself and raised as an Asgardian. Though seeing him change into a Jotun with my own eyes was startling. Somehow, frightening. And it scares me that I am scared of him.  
>I shiver; the memories he had once shown me of when he learned his true heritage surfacing to my mind. I remember the glassy tears on the edges of his young eyes when he learned the truth and I sigh.<p>

Is there any chance that Loki fears himself too?

After all, he had discovered that _was _the very thing he had been taught to hate.

"What are you thinking of?"

Loki's question brings me back to reality. I blink myself out of the stupor.

"Nothing."

He hums. "You cannot deceive a master of deceit."

I sigh, adjusting my shoulder to a more comfortable position. I wince at the motions, whimpering. My shoulder has swollen.

"That is the second time you have sighed in a mere matter of seconds, Auz." His gaze flicks to where I cradle my arm. "Are you injured?"

"Yes."

"Where, exactly?"

"My shoulder," I say. "It popped when you yanked me on to that animal."

Loki's eyebrows raise in defense. "You're saying this is _my _fault? You're blaming me?"

I hesitate, feeling a smirk pull at my lips. "Well, when you say it that way... yes. It's _all your fault._"

"I beg your pardon," he teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I am your _king. _You have nerve to speak me that way."

I laugh. "A king who hurts woman. I suppose one cannot get much lower than that."

"Oh, my Auz," Loki drawls, "I am already at the bottom." He reaches towards me and places both hands on my arm.

"This may hurt," he warns.

With a sickening crunch the bone falls back in place. It aches for only a moment or two longer, and then fades to a dull throb. Though rolling my shoulder around, I note that my muscles are still incredibly sore. It will take weeks to heal.

"Thank you," I murmur, grazing my lips across his cheek. He leans back, eyes drifting over me.

A soft rumble emerges from the distance, followed by two circles of light. Loki and I rise, curious as a peculiar machine screeches down the road. It slows to a sudden stop, still humming.

"What is that thing?'"

"Do I look like a Midgardian to you?" Loki snaps. Then he sighs. "That, my dear, is Thor."

Four shadows step out of the odd mechanism, moving quickly through through the grass towards us. The brawny build of Thor is immediately recognizable, but the three figures behind him are not. Though I've question that one of the females is Jane.

"Who goes there?" Thor's voice booms. "Why has Heimdall sent you?"

I look to Loki, who hasn't moved. Thor continues to speak.

"Odin knows of my request to stay on Midgard and - Loki? Loki..."

Thor's face appears out of the shadows as he approaches - it is unusually pale. Like he's seen a ghost.

Loki flashes that mocking grin of his. "Greetings, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am awfully sorry for the gap between updates - I recently started my new classes this week and things have been pretty busy. Until I figure out a routine, expect updates to be once a week. **_

_**If you have any questions about this fanfic, or even about me in general, ask away:) And I **_**_donno about you guys, but I am absolutely stoked about the news that Thor 3 will, in fact, be happening! Okay.. onto the story. _**

* * *

><p>"Loki," Thor says again, this time wrapping his arms around the God of Mischief in a tight, brotherly embrace. His voice is unusually soft and quiet for such a strong man. Loki tenses at Thor's touch, and I tense at Loki's reaction. Jane halts as soon as she lays eyes on him. She appears exactly as I remember her: fragile and scatterbrained. I find myself still wanting to befriend her, though I stay concealed in the grasses.<p>

The other two figures come out of the shadows as well; one a female and the other a man. They hold hands. Jane continues to stare in disbelief at Loki.

"What is he doing here!" She exclaims. "He died! He's supposed to be dead."

Thor ignores her, lost in this striking revelation of his brother's resurrection. It seems as though peculiar things are discovered in the murky obscurity of the night.

"Brother," Thor says with a sigh, gripping Loki's shoulders with both hands and searching his face. "How?"

Loki only displays an imperious smirk, saying nothing. Thor steps away and falters at his silence. His piercing gaze drops to the ground as his mind works over this discovery. My heart is pounding in my chest like a caged animal; I can only imagine how the elder God must be feeling. I myself had been angry when I learned of Loki's false death. Slowly, Thor's face shifts from it's previous expression of delight.

"I grieved for you. Yet all this time..." He looks up, angry. "You never cease to deceive us, Loki. Why!"

"It was better this way," says Loki. His thin stature is such a contrast to Thor's bulky body, and the night's shadows do him no justice. I stand, awkward, beside Loki, though my body is mostly shielded from view due to the long grasses - nobody has noticed me. Yet. Key word: _yet._

"Hey," The female behind Jane pips up. "You're Thor's brother right? That New York stunt was pretty impressive - didn't know it only took one scrawny man with a kick ass mullet to bring together all those beefy superheroes."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Darcy, quiet. Ian, keep her quiet."

"I'm just saying," Darcy mumbles, hands going up in surrender. Thor casts a look back at the odd girl before turning back to cold green eyes. His voice is strained.

"Does father know of your return?"

Loki's thin lips twitch, making my throat constrict.

_Please, _I think. _Do not say anything that you will regret. For both our sakes._

"Father is dead," Loki replies rather simply.

Thor pauses, and I swear my heart skips a beat. Remembrance of his impulsive actions and irascible temper makes me wish to sneak away right now. His blue eyes narrow into slits as he retorts, "You have claimed this tale before. Give me reason as to why I should believe you now, Silvertongue."

"Because, _Odinson," _Loki hisses and leans forward, hands folded casually behind his back. "It was my hands that his blood stained red."

Jane gasps, a hand flying to her chest in disbelief. Darcy and the other guy look at each other with eyes wide - half in shock and half in confusion.

Thor's hammer drops limply to the ground with a hair-rising thump.

* * *

><p>All Loki saw was a blur of red as the elder brother rushed at him, slamming into his body with thunderous force. Loki's head is thrust against the ground, the grasses providing no cushion as the weight of Thor falls upon him. They skid yards away from the others, leaving a trail of dust.<p>

"Tell me you are lying," Thor growls.

"That I cannot do."

"Then you are no longer my brother."

Loki laughs, the sound surprisingly brutal to himself when he says, "I never was."

Though apart of him tears inside, as much as he hates to acknowledge it. Hates to admit that the thought of Thor shunning him felt like his heart was being split in two. Even if they were never brothers by blood, Loki would always have a bond with the son of Odin. After all, they were raised together, weren't they? As memories pour into his mind he spits on the ground. _Sentiment. _

Thor releases a roar, striking Loki against the cheekbone with a large fist. The impact rattles throughout his bones - he feels it reverberate deep inside. His skin tightens at the blow, stinging. There will certainly be a bruise there tomorrow. Though as soon as the effect wears off Loki balls his own fists, sneering and blasting Thor with a stream of green light.

His magic had improved, and he was _more_ than willing to give an example.

Thor flies back into the crops as the beam hits him square in the chest, landing on his side. Loki uses his brother's brief disorientation to scramble back on his feet and stalk forward. He is not aware of the horrified looks of the others as he slips out his dagger and snarls. His chest cavity swells with too much adrenaline as Thor stands back up, panting.

The piercing blue eyes dart back up him for just a second before Loki is shoved again. Though this time he is ready - Thor runs right through him as Loki materializes another ten feet away.

"Will you ever not fall for that, you pompous bastard!"

Thor seethes. "Your spite is unworthy of your Asgardian half."

"Do not be a fool," Loki jeers at the oaf in front of him, resentment beginning to boil as he spins the dagger in his fingers. "My Asgardian half was only ever a lie!"

His last word is a desperate cry as he releases another blast from his free hand. Of course, Thor dodges it, races forward, and swings another punch. Loki can only be grateful that Thor had the sense to leave Mjölnir out of this fight - the silver hammer forged with incredible might had always been a unfair weapon. Though the strength in Thor's arm is still incredibly painful, not that Loki would ever admit it.

"I warned you," Thor growls. There is a cold, icy glint in his eyes. "In the cell. I swore to kill you if you ever betrayed me and not only have you betrayed me now, but all of Asgard. Mother too."

As Thor swings a second punch, Loki arches back, watching the muscular arm pass by. Immediately he straightens back up and uses the momentum to grip Thor's neck and throw him to the ground. Thor is back on his feet in seconds and narrowly misses Loki's swipe with the dagger. The oaf lunges at him.

Driven with a bitter anger, Loki pushes his dagger in Thor's shoulder as Thor collides with him, jerking it to the side to ensure that it does damage to the muscle before ripping it back out. Thor cries out, voice gravelly as he brings a hand to his wound. Scarlet liquid protruding through his fingers.

Loki swings again but his attempt is deflected as a thick boot comes in contact with his stomach and digs into his intestines. He coughs, winded. Firm hands grip his abdomen and he's lifted off the ground. Loki watches the ground nearing him rapidly as he is thrown onto the ground like a bug. The motion is extremely familiar to him - it was on the philanthropist's tower when Thor had last tossed him like this. Only this time there is no edge for him to roll off of and escape.

"Face it," bellows Loki as he rises, legs shaking slightly from his fall. "The end of Odin's reign was past due! One of us had to claim the throne, and your priorities are blinded by mortal love." He lets emerald light dance around his fingers, mocking the elder God. Loki watches with sadistic content as Thor suddenly deflates.

"Enough of your games, Loki." Thor's voice is tiresome.

Loki raises an eyebrow. When will Thor comprehend that that request was pointless?

"Is this a surrender?" He asks, cocking his head.

Thor steps away, "I have told you before. Surrender is not in my nature."

"No," Loki croons. "I suppose it isn't."

"But honour is," says Thor. "And I once thought you had regained honour yourself when you sacrificed yourself in Svartalfheim. Though that proved to be only a lie."

Loki leans back, recalling that time only days before when Thor had spoken about him to the illusion of Odin in the throne room. Thor continues,

"Before I've lost all faith in your desolated soul, is there anything you wish to confess or will you continue to dwell in this pit of deceit? Have I lost my brother forever?"

Loki clenches his jaw as Thor's sapphire eyes glisten with depleting hope and he draws a breath in. That was the billion dollar question: was there anything good left in Loki? Even he did not know the answer. He upturns a hand, watching as he allows the coloured skin to spread in his palm. Could a Frost Giant be worthy, or would he be eternally cursed? Bitterly, he clenches his fist and sends the blue skin away. Behind Thor's shoulder, he catches the four silhouettes in the distance and suddenly the answer is clear as day.

_She _was the only good left in him. _Auz._

He exhales slowly. "If confession shall do me any good, than I must take blame for Balder's death and therefore the start of Ragnarok."

Thor's eyes grow wide and furious.

"But," Loki adds quickly. "There is a piece of me - a pure one - that still lives. I promise."

"Where?" Thor raged. "I see no sign of it here."

"It does not reside in me, but in her. Auzreha."

Thor's head tilts, brows knitting together suspiciously. Loki's chest tights as Thor asks simply: "Who?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Thor charges at Loki I gasp, exposing myself to the mortals that are left with me. They jump at the sight of me, startled. Panicked, I cast a glance at the two brawling brothers yards away.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" The mortal called Darcy asks with her nose scrunched. I balk, just as shocked as they are. I mean, I knew I'd have to face them eventually. I just never thought about what I'd say when I actually did.

Jane peers at me, moving forward slowly. "Are you from Asgard?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Oh, a girl alien!" Exclaims Darcy. She extends a finger. "Can I touch it?"

I recoil at movement, glaring. "Do not touch me, mortal!"

She sulks at my remark.

A flash of light catches all of our attention and I can make out Thor's figure falling from the impact of the blast. Jane takes a few steps forward, then thinks better of it and stands with big eyes at the scene. We are silent for only a moment before she whips back around to me.

"Tell me, how is Loki alive? I saw him die... I was there. I watched it all."

"He never... he faked it. I was deceived as well."

Jane's chocolate gaze falls to the ground, and I can see the gears turning in her head. "What's your name," She questions.

"Auz," I say. "Auzreha." Suddenly I'm very aware of my torn dress and barefeet.

In the distance one of the brothers roar. Loki is thrown to the ground with a thud that rumbles the ground beneath my feet. I stagger, whimpering his name. "Loki."

I know the chances of Thor granting mercy on Loki are slim.

Jane turns to her friends. "We have to do something. Last time Loki visited Earth it took five superheroes to defeat him." She paces back and forth. Then, "Ian. Call Erik for me, okay?"

"Sure," The male human says, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Darcy says. "Erik and Mullet Man are not a good combo. Unless we want him to go bananas again - then it's a great idea!"

Suddenly a whoosh of wind blows my hair back, my dress framing my shivering body as the air blows against it. The brothers are back - each in one piece, surprisingly. Thor strides over to me, boots landing heavily with each step.

"You. Auzreha."

My bones tremble inside of me.

"You were the one from the palace who came to me before I left," He states. I nod. "Why are you allied with Loki?"

At this question I cannot help but glance at my creator. His jade coloured eyes are unreadable. Clearly he has not told Thor the truth about me - if anything besides my name. I swallow. "I have my reasons."

Thor's nostrils flare. "You should be killed now for assisting a fugitive. Yet I will grant you both _one _chance to redeem yourself, if you choose to accept."

Loki's eyes slither from me to the firm faced God. "What do you propose?"

There's a pause. One that thickens the air around us and seems to steal all oxygen from my reach. Then Thor says coldly, "Travel to Hel and beg her to return Balder's soul to end the coming of Ragnarok. If you succeed, then perhaps Asgard will find reason to forgive you. If you fail... I promise you that your punishment will not be as merciful as death."

This command rolls off of his tongue and coils around my throat. Beside me, Loki does not blink. I step beside him and focus on the heat radiating off of his sweaty body as he rasps,

"We accept."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Valentines Day everyone! xoxo**_

* * *

><p>"How exactly do you plan on retrieving Balder's soul?"<p>

Loki casts a sly look at me as we trudge through the Midgardian crops behind Thor and the others, towards the engraving in the ground that the Bifrost had left upon our arrival.

"Simply by asking her."

"You mean Hel?"

He huffs. "Who else?"

The crops are surprisingly soft on my calloused feet and suddenly, I notice that I am the only one present who is not wearing shoes. Even the mortals wear a form of shoe on their feet. It is strange, that the females here are not dressed in gowns but in trousers that resemble a man's attire. My eyes drop to my own robes: long, dark, and silky, for the mourning of Balder's funeral that had been so rudely disrupted.

"Where will we find her? Hel, I mean."

Loki sighs, the sound so vexed that if I were to taste it, it would taste sour. After looking up at the sky and then down to the ground he says, "She resides in the Realm of the Dead, the lowest of the worlds and most ruthless. The journey there will not be easy."

The hairs on my arms rise. I open my mouth to ask more but I see Loki's jaw clenched tight and think otherwise. His whole stature is tense and stiff. Thor keeps well away from him and I wonder: what happened during that brotherly brawl in the field?

Loki and I wait patiently as Jane and her companions study the markings in the dirt. Honestly, it seems pointless to me. Though to Jane, evidently it is everything. My mind struggles against boredom as she babbles on about things beyond my comprehension, and the throbbing pain in my shoulder begins to arise again, limiting my movements for that arm. I rub it subconsciously. Suddenly, Thor stops and grips Jane's wrist. Darcy rolls her eyes exaggeratingly.

"What now?" She whines.

"The Bifrost," Thor murmurs. He whips around to Loki. "They are coming for you."

Jane taps a bulky square ornament in her hands, soft beeps coming widely from it. My creator's emerald orbs turn nervously upwards, licking his lips. Then an impish look rolls across his features, sinking into the lines surrounding his smirk.

"How delightful. The more the merrier."

Thor snorts. "Enough of your sarcasm. If you do not own up to your faults then expect no forgiveness."

A bright, white light interrupts their bickering as it fills the air in front of us so swiftly that I'm blinded, forced back by the intensity of the energy. Bringing a hand up doesn't work to shield my eyes from the light. It cascades from the stars, blazing and brilliant. Marvelous.

So _this _is what the Bifrost looks like from the outside.

In seconds it's over. Four figures crouch in the new, fresh imprint next to the previous one. Beside me, Loki takes a step back - so slight that no one else notices it. But I do. I inch in close to him, unsure if it's for his sake or mine, and bite my lips. My fingers graze his. The swell of my lungs is suffocating as I take a deep breath, the dust in the air falling back to the earth.

All at once, one of the figures is against Loki, reaching a jagged sword to his throat and pressing it into his neck.

"Loki," Sif hisses. She steps closer, pushing the threat deeper into the soft spot under his chin. "I could slice your throat right now."

"But you won't," Loki mocks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Thor steps into her view. "Because I will not allow it."

Immediately Sif retreats, sheathing her sword and dipping her head in surprise. Her perfectly trimmed eyebrows are narrowed.

"Thor. Forgive me. I did not see you there."

The other three men behind her dip their heads as well. One of them I do not recognize; he has dark hair and and slanted features. The other two I identify right away as Volstagg and Fandral. Thor nods to Sif.

"I do not judge your actions - I would have done the same." He turns to the Warriors Three and exclaims loudly, "Hogun! I was not aware you had returned from Vanaheim!"

The new guy, Hogun, smiles gravely. "Dangers have called me back." His eyes move from Thor to Loki, and then down to me. I notice the shine of a silver dagger grasped in his fingers. I gulp.

Volstagg huffs. "Dangers? More like an impending doom."

Loki exchanges a look with me before saying, "Truly, I meant no harm upon Asgard or it's people. I only wished to let it prosper under the reign of a new king."

"How dumb do you think we are?" Sif spits. "Asgard has been marred by your cunning scheme to bring Hyrrokkin to the funeral. The soldiers were barely able to send her back after you so _graciously_ gave Heimdall a break from his duty."

At this, Thor's electric blue eyes widen and he turns to his brother. "Again? Surely, you did not."

Loki smirks. Thor exhales, squeezing the handle of Mjölnir while the other Aesir glare continuously at me and Loki. Under the weight of their dissecting gazes, my shoulder only aches more. Though I do not risk to touch it. Not with the look Sif gives me.

"My friends," Thor finally says. "I understand your anxiety, but Loki has agreed to do all he can to bring Balder's soul back from Hel. And he understands that if he fails, there will be no escape from the crimes he has committed."

Volstagg narrows his bushy eyebrows, and Sif purses her lips.

"Certainly you do not trust him? I mean, he's evil." Fandral says, stroking his funny beard.

Jane opens her mouth, looking the slightest bit awkward. "Well, he played a big part in defeating Malektih..."

"While committing treason in the process," Adds Volstagg.

"I don't think he's that bad," Darcy says with a tilt of her head. "Just a bit funny looking, that's all. You know, sort of scrawny and pale."

"He is unworthy of second chances," Hogun growls.

"I am standing right here," Loki drawls, pacing forward and leaving me behind. His raven-like hair blends perfectly with the surrounding night, giving the illusion that his body is melting upwards into the sky. Without the support of his body beside mine I want to shrink away into nothing.

"I do not like being talked about like I am not present." He snaps. "And if trust is such a big deal, then one of you should just travel with me. That way you can be certain I do not _betray you_." He sneers the last bit at Sif, who tenses in response. Thor hums, brows knitting together.

"That, brother, is an interesting suggestion." Thor turns to the others. "Who is willing to travel with Loki and... and..." He looks at me blankly.

"Auz," I squeak.

"Right!" The god exclaims. "With Loki and Auz."

Silence. That's the answer he receives. Then Jane steps forward.

"I'll do it. I mean, why not? Someone's gotta do it. And plus, I've already been injected with some evil alien force, been pursued by some evil alien elf, and seen his evil alien ship attempt to destroy my world and yours, this can't be much more dangerous. And anyways, it will provide me with more opportunities to study the depth of the realms."

"Jane, I admire your bravery, but this is no task for you to manage on your own.."

She blows a childish raspberry at Thor's protest, exasperatingly saying, "Then come with me."

Thor hesitates, and through my peripheral vision I catch Loki's expression twist as the elder god slowly nods.

"Alright," He surrenders. "It is settled, then. Jane and I will accompany Loki and Auzreha."

I notice Sif's fingers whiten around the hilt of her sword, eyeing me up. I hold her gaze for a moment, doing my best to not crumple against the density of her dark eyes. Then I turn away and face Loki, searching his green eyes for some sort of assurance. He gives me none.

* * *

><p>The whirling, swirling sensation of the Bifrost is no less brilliant as we are shot back to Asgard. Thor had insisted that we return to the realm for preparations for our journey. I am not exactly eager to go back, and I can tell Loki isn't either from the way he keeps his jaw clenched and shoulders pulled back when we appear in the Observatory. Heimdall stands in the center, and at the sight of Loki and me, he growls.<p>

"Easy, Heimdall," Thor warns. "They are with me." He grips Loki's wrist, binding them together with silver handcuffs and shoves him forward. Loki raises two surprised eyebrows and Thor just murmurs, "This is the only way Asgard will allow you to return. For now."

I'm grabbed from behind by firm female hands, my own wrists being clasped together as Sif pushes me forward. Her sharp actions sting my shoulder, shooting pain down my arm. At this rate, it's gonna take way longer than anticipated to heal. I bite my cheek to keep from moaning.

"Do not hurt her," Loki snarls at the goddess. "She is already injured."

I gape at his remark. Never had I expected him to express such concern for me. Gratefully, I give him a small smile. Sif loosens her hold on me rather reluctantly.

Exiting the Observatory, the shimmering Asgardian sky coats us in a blanket of hope. Jane gasps as she stares at the sight, and I almost do too.

The once shining city is torn apart on one side, buildings are collapsed and crumbled like they had been squashed by a massive foot. When Sif said that Hyrrokkin had damaged the realm, I didn't know how right she would be. The only thing that stands as a beacon of faith is the palace, and even then it is tarnished and battered.

"Oh what have you done..." I whisper to Loki, wide eyed and in total shock. There is no way the Aesir will forgive us now. He just rolls his eyes, ignoring me.

As we near the palace, the Aesir take notice of us. Some snarl and yell crude things, while others just settle for the hair-rising death glare. Crowds of people accumulate in seconds - thousands of eyes prying at Loki and me with their beady pupils. The hate, anger, and disgust flashes like gems in their eyes. I keep my eyes cast down, rubbing the ache in my shoulder bone and focusing on the pain rather than the disapproving stares. Finally, when we enter the palace, I look up and suck in a deep breath. I wasn't even aware I was holding it.

Thor stops, turning around. "Sif, take Jane and Auzreha to Frigga's chamber to be dressed. I think I can handle Loki by myself." Loki shoots him a sneer.

Frigga's chamber is exactly how I remember it to be. But, I guess it was only a week ago when I was lying on the floor here convulsing.

Sif disappears into a smaller room off to the side. I sit down next to the fountain, Jane does the same. I look at the mortal, studying her and watching the way she ogles over the palace just like I did before. She is the same in every way, yet somehow so different. More real. Perhaps it's because _I _am now real.

"Okay, you really don't have to do that," She laughs, glancing at me with a sheepish grin.

"Do what?"

She laughs again, a short one that sounds like a splash of honey. "Stare at me. I know, I know, it's not normal for a human to be here. But I like it here."

I pause. "Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry."

She lets her hand fall into the water, drawing circles with her fingertips. "It's so different from Earth. More... magical. Like a fairytale, ya know."

I have no idea what she's referring to, but I give her a smile anyways.

Sif emerges from the side room. Two maids follow in behind her, carrying bundles of hand a blue gown to Jane. "Put this on."

Then Sif turns to me, clenching her jaw before instructing me to strip. I do. And I have never felt so exposed in my life. I glance over to Jane, who is being assisted by the two woman. My skin prickles in the cold air. Glancing down, I notice the dark green robes that must be for me. A smile curves at my lips - Loki will be pleased with the colour.

"I said, can you lift your arm?" Sif asks, annoyance flaring. Embarrassed, I do, noting that my handcuffs are now gone. Though I don't lift my arm very far because as soon as I do, my muscles clench, bursting with pain. Just as I bring my arm down Sif grabs it and begins to wrap a stretchy cloth around my shoulder.

"Stay still," She snaps. Then she stops binding my arm, and looks up at me with dangerous, smoky eyes. I gulp.

"I don't know who you are, or who you _think_ you are, but if you think for even a moment that I will not hesitate to kill you, you are wrong. There is something strange about you, and your alliance with Loki has not gone unnoticed. I have sworn to protect this realm and that is what I'll do." She pulls the binding tight, jerking me to the side. "So I advise you to watch your actions. Thor has most graciously given Loki one more chance. If you betray us..."

_You'll kill me, _I think.

"...You will have a fate worse than death."


	5. Chapter 5

It takes us nine days to reach Hel.

We begin the first day of the journey in a dark, gaping valley that swallows our shadows whole. Heimdall wouldn't beam us to Hel herself - we will have to find her on our own. I stare down in the valley, unable to see anything at all and suddenly feeling very afraid. Beside me, Jane pulls her navy shawl around her shoulders, shuddering. My bandaged arm is tight, yet comfortable in it's bindings, and my new attire is loose and light, but somehow it keeps me warm in this barren land. There are metal arm guards around my forearms, a small breastplate under my first layer of robes, and I am supplied with two daggers - just in case. I feel like some sort of warrior goddess dressed like this. I kinda like it. I left my curls down too, falling past my chest like a mini waterfall. I prefer them that way.

All at once we are lit up by the soft glow of a green light hovering above Loki's palm, and the valley becomes just a little bit more visible. Thor, cloaked in the jade light, stares ahead with more determination than I think he really feels. Ahead, looming cliffs and towering rocks greet us with crooked smiles, the shadows on their back snickering at our ignorance.

"Let's get moving," he rumbles.

"Will you ever teach me your magic?" I ask Loki as we start to make our way into the unknown. Loki's mouth curls up in a mocking grin.

"Magic is not just something you learn."

"Well, I wanna. Please?"

Loki's eyes slink over my body. "Perhaps."

Obviously he isn't in the mood for 'talking', so I leave him be and keep my mouth shut, focusing on the duty we have yet to compete.

The shadowy terrain proves to be an exhausting road. It's dark and arid, visibility is difficult, and mounds of large stone block our way. Loki's dim glow does does not stop my clumsy feet. Constantly, I stumble, my gown catching on rocks and slipping underneath my feet with each step. And the ground, well let's just say it's not at all the softest to land on. Luckily Jane slips a few times as well, taking some of the embarrassment away from me. In the distance, I can hear the faint cries of a creature. Something dire. Something ominous.

"Could you be a little less conspicuous?" Loki utters, glancing behind and to the side.

"Oh," I snort. "Let's put you in a multi layer dress and see how well _you_ can move."

Loki's eyes sparkle. "I'd rather not."

The image of Loki dressed in a lavish gown - and maybe even with heels - on brings a smile to my face. I giggle. "Mmm, I think we should. Hey, Thor..."

"No, no," Loki protests, "This is not -"

Thor cuts him off with a fleeting look that is colder than his words. "A woman's gown seems fitting for such a childlike fool. Perhaps I'll send word back to Asgard so they can have it ready for your return."

Though his words are slightly humorous, no one laughs. The sharp sapphire of his irises are too icy and hostile for any sort of laughter. Jane falls again. He helps her up with eyes suddenly kind and warm. "Careful, my love," He murmurs.

Loki rolls his eyes and saunters forward, leaving us behind his quick pace. I have no clue how long we travel for, but my feet soon begin to ache and my back grows sore. All I want to do is sit down. Maybe even eat something.

Eventually we come to a large river. The violent churning of it roars in my ears like a lion, baring it's ghostly teeth and snarling. Nervous, I back away from the edge and let Thor have a look. He frowns.

"There must be a bridge. How else do the fallen cross it?"

"Uh, well they _are_ dead." Jane says. "I don't think they have to worry passing through it safely so much."

Thor smiles. "You are right." He paces up and down the shore, and then finally exclaims, "We will have to wade through."

"Uh," Loki peers at the rapids.

"Nervous?" I tease.  
>"Not at all," He smirks, grabbing my hand and stepping into the water. It's cold, yet Loki's hand is warm and soft. If I fall I will drown. I've never swam before - I don't know how. I squeeze his long fingers, doing my best to steady my weight against the forceful current.<p>

"Slowly," He says. "Hold on to me and whatever you do, _don't let go._"

I nod. Around me, the swirling rapids hiss and lap vigorously at my legs. Evil is in these waters.

Our first step is successful. Loki wavers a bit, but regains his balance quickly, eyeing the opposite shore with sheer determination. The dragging current nags at our bodies, the threat of being pulled under is so real and terrifying. Behind us, Thor carries Jane on his back as he gradually trudges through the waves. Mjölnir is strapped to his belt. I take a deep breath as together, Loki and I take a second step. Again we manage to stay standing. Loki tightens his grip on my hand.

Then our third step.

The black water seeps through my robes and pulls them down, suddenly dragging me under. I gasp, swallowing a mouthful of the thick water as my head is engulfed.

And then I feel it: the gut wrenching realization that I've lost my hold on Loki.

"_Auzreha!" _His voice is airy, distant above the water.

I flail, arms reaching and searching for his hand but all I manage to grab is the eluding current of the river, slipping through my fingers yet pulling me down like a hungry monster. I feel weightless as I'm swept away. I can't tell which way is up or which way is down - yet I keep my arms outreached, hoping that I'll find his hand somewhere in the whirling, twirling chaos.

And then my head breaks through the surface like a firework. I catch a glimpse of Loki running through the river towards me. His green eyes lock onto me. Desperate, my fingers grasp for him. But he's too far away.

"_Loki,"_ My voice croaks.

I manage to suck in a small breath of oxygen before I go under again. This time, I kick my legs. They graze the bottom of the river, and I push up. Another gasping breath before I'm swallowed by the current. Up and down, like a bobbing piece of wood being furiously hauled away. My dress feels like it weighs as much as Mjölnir, dragging me further down with more pressure each second. And the thunder of the current fills my ears. It's deafening.

My head strikes a rock, dizzying me and stealing my sight for some precious moments where I inhale another stream of water. The liquid in my lungs makes me cough, inevitably bringing more water into me. I'm running out of breath quickly. Too quickly. And everything is moving too fast for me to possibly stay focused. I'm spinning, sinking, drowning.

After clawing at the angry current, I finally - and sorrowfully - accept the fact that I will not prevail. This quest was too dangerous for me anyways. Am I not just a pitiful creation forged in the depths of a madman's mind? This was no task for me. Reluctantly, I let the water take me. I accept my death.

Then two massive hands wrap around my shoulders - bringing a stab of pain through my bad one - and hauls me out of the rapids. The firm grip immediately tells me that it is not Loki, but Thor. He places me on the shore, where Jane and Loki rush to my side.

"Are you okay!" The mortal exclaims wildly. I sputter water into her face, coughing and heaving. I can't seem to breath in oxygen quick enough. I shake and quiver, reaching for Loki.

"Move!" Loki growls as he collapses to my side. I vomit next to him.

"Give them space," Thor mutters to Jane, escorting her away. My fingers, trembling, dig into the ground, thankful to be out of that monstrous river. Just hearing it in the distant sends a shiver skittering down my spine. I never want to be in water again.

"Will she be alright?" I hear Jane ask.

"Yes," Comes Thor's deep reply. "She'll be fine."

Loki brings a pale hand to my cheek, brushing my sopping hair out of my eyes and staring into them with worry. Again, his concern for me surprises me.

"You frightened me," He says simply.

"I'm sorry."  
>"Do not apologize. It's nice to know that I still feel sometimes."<p>

His words send an ache through my chest, hitting my heart right in the centre. It's my turn to place a hand on his cheek, feeling the hardness of his cheekbones and the smoothness of his cleanly shaven skin. Then he grabs my hand and pushes it off. Removing his cloak, he sits me up and wraps it around my body without saying a word.

A warm, soothing light comes from where Thor and Jane sit by a stone wall.

Fire.

* * *

><p>The flames are ebullient, joyous, and intense. I can feel the heat itching up from my toes and curling around my bones, wrapping my body with a warmth so welcome as I sit next to it. It's the kind of heat that makes you want to fall asleep right then and there. The kind that makes you forget about all the stress, and worry, and <em>hell <em>that you've been through and for just a few moments you manage to find that warm sense of comfort that you've been longing for.

I've had enough excitement today anyways. I close my eyes.

His breath is hot on my cheek - hotter than the fire only yards away. It tickles, ruffling my hair and making my eyes flutter open.

"Loki," I whisper, turning to meet his lips.

He is hungry and passionate, yet fragile all the same. Everything that makes my veins itch with longing. Though in mere moments he retreats, turning away like nothing happened. I try not to be disappointed. Instead, I lick my lips, savouring the sharp taste of him that still lingers there.

Yards away, Jane and Thor converse softly with their hands intertwined. A blanket lays across their bodies. I sigh, moving closer to Loki. His head turns my way, eyes giving me that mischievous look that look that I love so much. Resting my head on his shoulder, I run my hand along his arm and feel the skin as I imagine it turning blue like it did yesterday. The memory of his inner beast coming forth is not as startling as I first recalled it to be. A curiosity, flickering like the fire in front of me, surfaces and I find myself wanting to know more.

"Let me see again," I say quietly to Loki. This is a tender topic and I don't want to shatter the beauty of this moment. At first I don't think he'll do it. Not with Thor so close. But after hesitating for a second, Loki let's his arm transform. In awe, I stroke the sapphire of his skin and smile. "Thank you."

Loki conceals the blue again, shutting me out. He faces the fire and does not look at me. There are ghosts in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't get to you in time and it was Thor who did. It wasn't me." Loki whispers suddenly, his voice catching in the soft wind like a vulnerable child.

"I am just glad I'm alive," I say. But as I close my eyes and let the heat of the flames ignite my slumber, I cannot help but wonder: would Loki had been able to save me if Thor was not there?

The answer is frightening.

He could not save me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, what are your thoughts so far on this sequel! Do tell, I'm just dying to know! What do you guys think is gonna happen next on this quest to find Balder's soul and stop Ragnarok?<strong>_

_**And who else is incredibly excited for Thor 3! I AM:) Unfortunately, it will not be out until spring of 2016, but there's still CA2, Spider Man 2, and Avengers2 to keep us busy! Rumour has it that Ragnarok might be the plot of Thor 3... who knew I was a psychic? ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for the long wait. The guilt is killing me.. agh. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Loki's violent hiss in my ear freaks me right out, resulting in him having a bright red handprint across his face.

"God!" He hisses again, rubbing the bruise that already starts to form.

"I am _so sorry_!Oh god, I'm _so, so_ sorry," I apologize through a sheepish, yet victorious laugh. I offer a smile and shrug. "Reflexes."

"Right," he mumbles, "reflexes." Then he pulls me to my feet in a frenzy, placing a finger over my lips and silencing me with a sudden shift in mood. I notice his stiff stance and grow suddenly cautious. His pupils are constricted, making his eyes look like two tiny balls of jade gleaming in the darkness.

"Where's Thor and Jane?"

"Silence!" He snaps as he drags me to a large slab of stone. Something is wrong. I can sense it immediately. Last night's fire has been stamped out. Not even coals burn anymore. The loss of heat lures the hungry bite of the cold back, digging it's teeth into my flesh. As I shiver under the shadow of the rock, Loki points a pale finger to his left. Following his direction, I see the faint outline of Thor and the mortal huddled under another rock. Loki has put out his green light. We stand in complete darkness.

"Why are we hiding?" I whisper. I'm honestly so confused, and I have to blink a few times to rid my body of the slumber that still lingers in me. I've lost track of how many nights we've been here in the valley now. The constant dark sky meses with time, though if I were to guess I would say this is our sixth night. Three more nights to go.

Loki gives me a look that sends the boa of fear slithering around my neck, snatching my ability to breathe.

And then I hear it.

The most chilling sound to ever reach my ears.

It's more of a scream then a roar, claiming the darkness as it's own slave as it shrieks with a deep, rumbling voice. The sound is woven with menace and destruction - ready to kill. My blood curdles inside of me as if my veins are screaming themselves. My stomach drops. Heart skips a beat. The little hairs on my arms that I hate so much rise in alarm. Everything in me would rather shrink back away into nothing than find out what beast owns that horrifying cry. I'm pretty sure I just wet myself too. A warm feeling trickles down my legs.

With a woosh that is louder than my pounding heart beat, a shadow rises over the black valley. I didn't think it was possible for this place to get any darker, but it does. The figure groans as it flies overtop, releasing another beastly shriek that shakes the ground. I turn to Loki in fright, and see his own face pale with fear, eyes wider than they've ever been. Is that his body trembling too?

Finally I realize I've forgotten how to breathe, and it takes me a moment to remember before I suck in a shaky breath. I can taste doom in the air. It slinks down my lungs and suffocates me from inside. Paralyzing me. The bellow of the beast echoes in my ears.

I'm pushed forward by Loki. His force shakes me out of the trance, and with renewed focus we run to the next shadowed rock. My feet stumble in the dark, but we make it safely.  
>"We must leave quickly," Loki whispers urgently. "And without being seen."<p>

"Seen from what?" I'm almost afraid to know.

"Nidhogg."

On cue, the beast delivers another ghastly cry that rattles my bones.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, terrified that the monster will find us if I speak any louder.

"A winged dragon. He lives within the roots of Yggdrasil, gnawing away at the branches like a mutt. We are close to his territory. Too close."

A dragon. Awesome.

"And when he's not chewing on roots," Loki adds, "He devours the corpses of the dead."

Somewhere in the darkness, the taunting flap of Nidhogg's wings make their announcement, letting us know that he will find us and he will have no mercy. I shudder. Out of the corner of my eye I see two figures scurrying over to us. Thor and Jane. Loki and I begin to inch our way down the valley as monstrous growls rain down on us from the sky. The whole time I silently tell myself that he won't find us, not exactly believing myself.

When all the noise stops, so does my heart.

"Where did Nidhogg go?" There's no leathery flap of his wings. No rumble or scream to let us know of his presence. Just a sudden, eerie silence.

"Don't. Move." Loki breathes into my ear.

I don't. I can hardly breathe, actually. It comes in short, shallow gasps - not quite supplying enough oxygen to my lungs. Each breath I take sounds like a loud, howling wind. I'm almost positive it can be heard from across the valley. Not to mention my sporadic heartbeat...

Suddenly Nidhogg's face appears inches away from ours, reaching out from behind the rock and letting loose a deafening roar. I scream.

His black face is adorned with thick scales, embedded with scars. Atop his head are two devilish horns that branch out like trees, glinting at each edge with the mocking knowledge that they could kill me in a heartbeat. Loki instinctively grabs onto me as rows and rows of malicious teeth sneer at us from a mouth that could swallow us whole. Each tooth is like a dagger. His eyes are two yellow beads that glow without emotion. All beast and no soul.

I am staring into the face of destruction.

We run. Fast. I mean, isn't that the most natural thing to do once a man-eating worm with wings roars in your face?

The heaving mass of flesh and scales uncoils around the rock and lifts off, pursuing us with incredible speed as we sprint. He's hardly visible against the black sky. I don't dare look back - it would waste precious energy. I trip and stumble as we run. But not once do we stop. Though I'm aware of the horrible truth: we can never outrun him.

"Loki!" Thor's voice suddenly cries out. I decide to turn, and I see Thor swinging his hammer wildly as he advances towards Nidhogg. The beast lowers it's altitude, eyeing the red-caped god. Loki falters, narrowing his eyes. He glances at the monster, and then up ahead of us. We both know that attacking Nidhogg is a suicide mission.

His green eyes bore into mine. "Take Jane and run. Don't look back."

"I'm not going without you!" I protest, swinging my head back and forth desperately. I cling to his shirt. "I'm not leaving you again."

"I'm not asking," Loki hisses. "I'm telling you to. We will find you once this creature is dealt with. Now go!" He shoves me forward before I can say anything more and he takes off in Thor's direction. A pitiful whimper slips from my mouth.

_Please,_ I think. _Don't die. _

Jane appears out of no where. Her hair is a mess. She clutches my arm tightly with big eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

I cast one last look back at Loki, and then I follow Jane.

* * *

><p>Loki saunters towards the dragon, rage boiling up and diminishing his fear. It was always rage that got him through the tough moments, and this was just another one that he had to deal with. When he had learned of his parentage, it was rage he turned to. It brought him a sense of control. When Frigga was murdered, again the stroke of rage caressed his heart. As it did with Malekith and Odin. It is no different now.<p>

Ahead, Thor takes flight with Mjölnir extended outward. He lands on Nidhogg heavily and the dragon shrieks, spinning in the air until he finally regains balance. Loki grins, perhaps this would be fun. In an odd, masochistic way.

He clenches his fists and draws his dagger, releasing his favourite illusion - the multiple versions of himself. The memory of the way the Midgardians trembled in fear at the sight of his duplicates flutters through his memory. As Nidhogg turns to stare at Loki with it's beady eyes, he wonders if the dragon is capable of feeling fear.

"You do not smell of the dead," Nidhogg creates the words out of guttural sounds as he dips lower in the sky. His voice is strange and deformed. "You reek of life. I could hear your hearts from miles away."

Thor, gripping onto the monsters spine, hangs tight as Nidhogg zooms toward Loki. To Loki's disappointment, he is unfazed by the many fake bodies. Perhaps a different trick will have to do. The dragon snarls as he rams into Loki, yet passes right through him as the Trickster materializes yards away. Thor lets out a hearty laugh, all too familiar with the trick. Loki smirks, feeling the adrenaline building inside of him each time Nidhogg passes through his facades.

"Too long have I waited to taste living flesh," Nidhogg gurgles, landing on the ground.

Thor flies upwards again, dangling in the air for only moments before he crashes down on the beast's spine. Loki's chest swells with pride at his brother's strength. Nidhogg cries angrily and swipes at the air. Loki feels the giant paw slam into his body, and the sting of his ripping flesh burns his back like a thousand knives. He didn't know a dragon's claws were so sharp. As Loki is tossed to the ground, Auzreha drifts through his thoughts. Her delicate brown eyes lingering in his vision.

He hopes so strongly that she has gotten away.

If Nidhogg finds her... His jaw clenches at the thought.

This dragon must be terminated.

He rises to his feet and brushes his dark hair out of his eyes. Gripping his dagger, he runs and lunges as high as he is capable, thrusting the blade between the scales in the upper thigh. The dragon shrieks again and takes flight. The flap of the leathery wings shoot heavy gusts of winds in Loki's face. The pressure causes him to slip, the dagger slicing down the muscle with Loki's weight. Above him, he his vaguely aware of Thor continuously slamming his hammer down onto the monster. Right now, his main focus is of not falling to his death, because with each second, Nidhogg climbs higher into the sky. And then suddenly he's spinning, twirling, circling round and round. Loki feels his stomach groan, bile rising in his throat.

_Hold on, you fool, _he sneers at himself. Cold blood seeps through his garments and trickles down his back. His muscles scream in pain. He cannot let this break him. He _won't_ let this break him.

Thor needs to know that he is not weak. No longer will he be the younger, weaker one.

He will never be weak.

With reborn energy, he hoists himself up and wedges his fingers between the greasy black scales. Repeatedly, Loki stabs Nidhogg. The dragon's blood splatters against his own face. His is only half conscious of the strangled growls that protrude from his own mouth. It is a good thing that Auz is not here to see him like this.

"Summon the lightning!" Loki yells at Thor.

Thor hollers back through the wind, "There is none to be summoned! Nothing lives in this place but darkness."

Great. Loki grunts and slices at Nidhogg again, who roars in anger and thrashes in the sky. Loki is tossed around like a ragdoll - the memory of that green rage monster flashes in his mind momentarily. That was definitely not a memory he liked to dwell on. If he ever meets that angry bastard again.. well, he is gonna get it.

Without warning, Nidhogg dips low and jerks to the side. Loki cries out as his hands slip from the dagger and suddenly he's freefalling. Weightless. The shadowy dragon grows smaller as he plummets towards the rocky ground. Fear paralyzes Loki. He can't even make a sound as he falls. Two thoughts stick out in his mind, the first being Auz.

He had failed her.

The second thought was of Thor. He would surely only remember Loki's death as a pitiful attempt to regain the honour he had lost.

Loki closes his eyes against the nearing ground. How did he think he could save the world from Ragnarok when he can't even save himself?

His eyes jerk open as a mass of red and blonde collide with him and scoop him up. The ground grows distant and Loki breathes a sigh of relief into Thor's shoulder. Though his brother's hands are rough and not at all gentle.

"Prepare yourself," Commands Thor. "We are going to teach this monster a lesson."

Energy surges within Loki as he slips out his backup dagger, and he bares his teeth. The wind rushing in his face gives him a frightful sense of bravery. The tips of his fingers grow blue, and he's almost sure that his eyes turn into their true bloody colour.

He is ready to destroy.

Thor launches him in one massive throw, and Loki sails towards Nidhogg with incredible speed. Behind him, Thor flies with Mjölnir gripped tight. Together they crash against the dragon, shaking the bones of the beast. Nidhogg bellows, the sound thunderous in Loki's ears. He plunges his blade in the fleshy part of Nidhogg's belly and rips it to the side. Showers of the slick ruby liquid pour down on him as he slides down his body. He relishes in it.

Nidhogg, wounded, beings to flap his wings in an off-rhythm pattern. His neck arches, and his head lowers until it's directly in front of Loki's. In the shiny golden reflection of the creature's eyes, Loki catches a glimpse of himself coated in blood. The sight does not frighten him.

"I will be back for you," The grating voice says. "I will tear you apart piece by piece until you hold your insides in your own hands. And you will enjoy it."

With one massive heave, Nidhogg tosses Loki and Thor off of his backs and shoots of into the darkness. Loki's head collides with the hard ground, dizzying him. The sound of Nidhogg's wings beating with the limp beat fades into the distance. Loki groans. He can feel his torn apart back pooling blood onto the earth around him. Slowly, he peels himself off the ground and lights a green bulb of light in his fingers. Thor stares back at him with a weary face.

"Almost," Loki drawls.

"Almost is not enough," Thor huffs. He still has that angry composure about him ever since the news of Odin. "We needed him dead. He will return for us as soon as he is healed."

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Where are the ladies?" Asks his brother. Loki sheathes his dagger.

"I told them to run."

Thor does not reply. Instead he straps Mjölnir on his belt and begins to walk fast. Loki ambles after him, but his injured back limits his speed.

"You have my thanks," Loki calls after him.

Thor turns, eyes hard. "For what?"

"You saved me. When I was falling."

No words. Only a cold, unblinking stare. Then Thor turns and continues to walk, leaving Loki behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun.<strong>

**What do you guys think of the tension between Thor and Loki? Will Thor ever forgive Loki for murdering Odin? I'm sure Thor asks himself that ****everyday..  
>Do you guys approve of where this story is going? What would you like to see happen! <strong>

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this chapter might suck. But the last two chapters were pretty action-filled and I felt that this needed to be a slower paced chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Moongrl088 - her birthday was this past week! Everybody should wish her a happy birthday:) Moongrl088, I'm sorry I never got this up for your actual birthday, but I do hope you'll forgive me ? :3**_

* * *

><p>Jane seems tired. Her eyelids droop and her back hunches, though she still has an air of beauty that I can't help but feel jealous about. She pulls her navy blue shawl around he shoulders and stares ahead with squinting eyes. Her feet drag on the ground, but she makes no complaint. Her strength is admirable. I can see why she stands out from the other humans. She would make a great Aesir... she would make a great Queen. Jane Foster is intelligent, and brave, and beautiful. I think of myself. What am I?<p>

A girl created from a madman's mind. A figment of his imagination brought to life by some odd fluke. Will I in time turn as mad as he is?

The haunting screams of Nidhogg still echo in my ears. They resonate against the shell of my skull - they won't leave me alone. We're too far away now to hear him and the deafening silence only accentuates the danger that Thor and Loki are in. I hope so badly that Loki's alright. Oh please, let him be alright! I bite my lip. The scaly face appears whenever I close my eyes; a burning image against my eyelids. It's not exactly pleasant.

"We should rest," I say. "I'm exhausted, and we don't want to stray too far from the guys."

Jane glances gratefully at me. "Oh, finally! I was waiting for you to say it - I didn't wanna seem like a weakling, you know, me being _human _and all." She gives a small laugh and sinks down. I join her, leaning against the a rock ledge. Jane fishes in the pockets of her robes, pulling out a handful of our rations. She breaks off a piece of the food and I take it thankfully. We chew in silence - our heavy thoughts seem to bind our tongues.

"Tell me of Midgard," I finally say.

"Earth?" Jane asks.

"Um, if that is what you call your realm, then yes."

She thinks for a long moment. "It's chaotic, fragile, and beautiful. And the people are strange. Human life is different than Asgard. I mean, our bodies the same on the outside and stuff but our bone structure and DNA is different. We're more breakable." She plays with the hem of her gown. "There's lots of ocean on Earth," She says quietly. "71% of it is covered in ocean actually, but only 2.5% of the water on Earth is drinkable. And the sky is bright blue and sometimes you can't see the stars at night because of the pollution but when you can it's absolutely breathtaking." She lifts her head up and stares at the shadows that loom above us; as if she's picturing her precious stars. I look up too.

"When I was a kid I would stare at the skies and imagine living up there." She smiles. "I never thought I actually would."

"Who rules your realm?" I ask, genuinely curious about the place she calls home.

"Nobody," Jane laughs through a mouthful of her rations, then she shakes her head. "It's complicated. There's countries, and continents, and presidents, and..." Her voice trails off as gives an exasperated sigh. "It's complicated."

"Alright," I say, disappointed.

"I just..." She shakes her head. "So much has happened within the past two months. Thor returning, Malekith, the Aether, and now this! I don't want to think of Earth when there's so much to discover out here. Imagine what this could mean for science! "

As much as I wish I could share her enthusiasm, I can't. Instead I offer a weak smile and finish the last of my food, staring out into the darkness and straining my ears for any sign of Loki. I close my eyes - maybe turning off one sense will enhance the other.

Still nothing.

A shiver clings to my bones. The silence frightens me. They should be back now, shouldn't they? I squeeze my eyes tighter and I pray that my creator still lives. I picture Loki, his vibrant green eyes, black hair, pale skin, and I imagine him sauntering towards me safe and sound. A desperate hope fills my chest.

"Please be alright," I whisper into the air, so quiet that I doubt Jane even hears. But the sad look she gives me when I open my eyes tells me that she did. Her thin, perfectly trimmed eyebrows scrunch up and her eyes hold oceans of pity. I don't like being pitied.

"I'm scared too," She says. The shadows fold elegantly over Jane's features, and I can just barely see her lips move when she whispers, "I waited for 2 years for him to return. And now that I'm with him again, I'm absolutely terrified he's gonna disappear again."

I let her words sink in, and realize now why she wanted to come on this journey. She will do anything to be with Thor.

"You love him."

She widens her brown eyes at my remark. "Love? No. Maybe." She sighs. "I think so."

I chuckle, "Told you."

Jane tilts her head at me. "And you. You and Loki. At first I thought you were just one of his faithful minions, but then, I pieced things together."

"Is it that obvious!" I gasp, face burning. Thank goodness for the dim light to hide my red cheeks. I recall the way Loki has stuck close to my side this whole time, shielding me from the dangers of this realm. I remember Thor's piercing blue eyes studying me when he first met me. "Does Thor know?"

"I think Thor is too pissed at Loki to think anything right now."

Although I don't exactly understand the Midgardian word she used, I know what she means to say: Thor is furious with his younger brother.

At loss for words, I mumble, "He didn't mean to."

Jane snorts. "Right. Just like he didn't _mean _to unleash thousands of aliens into New York last year."

I look at the ground, knowing full well that she is right. I can't see my legs, that's how dark it is. I wonder if it's as dark as this in Loki's soul.

"Loki's just lost," I say. "And confused. All his life he's been fed lies and I don't think he knows how to deal with his emotions, so he just takes it out on everyone else. There's a good man in there. Somewhere."

Jane is quiet for a moment. I hear her sigh. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you can convince Thor. But looking at past events, I think it's gonna take a lot."

Smoothing out my knotted curls, I shrug. Then I realize she probably can't see, so I quickly say, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show the realms that there is hope for Loki."

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking through a tunnel. The darkness is luminous, a frightful obscurity all around me. I can feel the rocky walls all around me, and as I drag my up the rock I feel the ceiling only inches above me. The air is thick and heavy - it smells of vomit and urine and I have to suppress a gag. And then I hear a dragon's roar. Bile rises in my throat; I thought we'd escaped Nidhogg!<em>

_Squinting, I see a light in the distance. Instincts running wild, I race towards it and only stumble on my dress once. When I near, I distinctly see the golden hue of Asgard shining. _

_ Safety._

_Just the thought of it sends elation soaring through my veins. Finally I can be out of this horrid valley and out of danger. Up ahead I can see the silhouettes of Jane and Thor standing hand in hand. They look so happy together. And I know that Loki must be where they are._

_ Nidhogg's shrieks give my legs the energy to run faster and faster, but to my confusion the end of the tunnel does not get any closer. If anything, it's getting further away. What is happening! Desperate, I run faster, grinding my teeth in frustration. But still I don't get any closer to the end. It's like I'm running on the spot. A frantic whimper escapes my lips and I fall to the floor in a heavy thump. The light at the end of the tunnel diminishes and I'm swarmed by the shadows once again. I feel the cool stroke of a tear slide down my face. _

_ "Auzreha."_

_ My head snaps up. "Loki?"_

_ He whispers my name again, the sound dancing around the air and echoing in the darkness. I can't tell where his voice comes from. It seems to be as if he's everywhere at once. Like he is one with the blackness. I call his name again and he replies with a third whisper just as soft as the others. _

_ "Where are you?" I ask, slowing getting to my feet. _

_ "Auzreha. Come find me."_

_ Ugh. Of course he would tease me like that! Hastily, I brush the tear from my cheek and peer around, looking for any sign of the young god. _

_ "Just tell me where you hide," I sniff. This whole experience has really messed with my emotions. "I'm unable to see anything in this darkness."_

_ There's a soft sound, a quiet crackling above my head. I look up, the palms of my hands clammy and my heart racing. At first there's nothing but the dark, but soon a shape forms, tall and lean. Two green orbs peer at me mischievously. _

_ "What ever are you doing on the ceiling?" I ask. _

_ He grins, teeth flashing white. In that moment right there, I see the playful, sneaky boy he once was, who found pleasure in chopping off Sif's hair and turning wine into snakes. The carefree god who held innocence and hope in his heart. Very rarely have I gotten glimpses of that man, and seeing the light glowing in his eyes brings new tears into my own. I reach my hand up towards him just as the crackling noise grows louder. Loki's grin falls, his eyes emptying of happiness and filling with fear._

_ A burst of red flames erupts from behind him and curls around his body. Loki cries out and writhes, but he seems to be pinned against the ceiling. I hear Nidhogg's roar in the distance. For a second I can't move, frozen with terror. Then I jump with my arms outreached. _

_ But it's no use. He's too high up. _

_ Loki's agonizing yells are ringing in my ears. _

_ Suddenly we're spinning. Everything is a blur of orange and green and we go round and round. _

_ "Loki!" I cry out. His raven-black hair falls into his eyes, which are hollowed in pain. His skin starts to peel of his body, blackened and charred. Little pieces of flesh fall to the ground like leaves in the fall, drifting back and forth in the air before finally kissing the ground by my feet. My heart is in my throat. Soon all that is left among the flames are his eyes - green and angry._

_ "They did this!" His voice hisses in my mind. "They did this to me!"_

_ All at once the floor disappears. My stomach flies into my chest as I drop into a fiery abyss. _

I awake screaming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how you're finding this story so far. I appreciate your feedback, whether it's good <strong>_**or**_** bad! **_

_**And happy belated birthday, Moongrl088!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, I feel as if some of you are itching to get some more Loki/Auz moments, so I put a teeny weeny one in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be plenty more to come as well! **_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Jane exclaims, jumping up immediately and bracing herself against the invisible danger. Her fists clench in front of her face. If I wasn't so distraught I might have laughed, but all I can do is pull her back down and shake my head. I rub my eyes, the strange dream sending tremors through my fingers.<p>

"Just a nightmare."

"Do you get them often?"

"No, thankfully."

Loki's burning body is still prominent in my mind, and my attempts to shake it away fail miserably. His screams fill my ears. The memory stings my eyes. The weight of his words pulls me down.

'_They did this to me.'_

But who?

Oh don't be ridiculous, I tell myself. It was just a dream. _Just _a dream, nothing more. I groan, sitting up. Beside me, Jane pulls out a small container and some peculiar instruments. She begins scraping some of the dirt into the jar.

"I'm taking samples," She informs me. "When I arrive back on Earth, Erik and I will study the atom structure - see how much different it really is from Earth."

I notice that she says _when_, and not _if. _Interesting. I eye watch her hands move carefully, noting the way she takes gentle care of each sample. When she's finished, tucks everything back inside her pouch and crosses her arms.

"Are we gonna get going?"

"We will stay positioned here," I say. "It will be more difficult for them to find us if we are moving, and it would do us good to rest and gain energy."

Jane nods in understanding, sits back down, and then begins talking of something strange called _astrophysics _and all her theories. None of her words make sense to me. Eventually I drift off and I'm not sure how long I've been asleep, but when I awake Jane is sleeping too. So I close my eyes again.

The second time I awaken, Jane is awake too. She stares up at the black sky, eyes wide. I guess she feels my gaze on her because she turns to look at me.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

The shadows curve around her face, making it difficult to see, but I catch her eyebrow raising. "Don't stare at me. You do that a lot. It's... kinda weird."

"Sorry," I apologize with a laugh. "How long did I sleep?"

Jane glances down at some bulky square that lights up, "Apparently for 10 hours. You must have been exhausted."

I gape at her, shocked. That means that today is our eighth day down here... and we've still yet to reunite with Thor and Loki. We've spent two days separated from them, and that scares me. Groggily I stand, testing out my shoulder cautiously. The muscles around the socket are tender and weak. I imagine my joints creaking under my skin, announcing their protests. It still aches, but less than before. I tighten my bandage with minor difficulties and then turn to Jane.

"You saw no sign of them when I was sleeping?"

"No," She shrugs.

"And when you too were asleep. What then?"

"Thor's not exactly a mouse, Auzreha. I'm sure we would have heard them."

Frustrated, I sigh. If we have missed them then we will surely die down here.

And then a green dot glitters in my peripheral vision. Small at first, I almost don't even notice it. And then it grows bigger as it nears, bobbing slightly. My chest swells immediately and I grip Jane's arm.

"It's them!"

Together we run through the darkness and towards the promise that the green light carries. With each step I take I see Loki's face in my mind. My heart pounds against my chest as if it too wants nothing more than to run into Loki's arms. Once they spot us, Thor and Loki begin running too. It's difficult to see through the darkness but I keep my eyes locked on Loki's green glow.

Almost there.

I crash into him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and breathing in the scent of him: leather and musty secrets, with a touch of something tangy. Through the sweat and exhaust I catch a whiff of blood too. Beside us, Thor and Jane entangle themselves in a passionate kiss. I bury my face into Loki's shoulder.

Loki breathes into my hair and sends shivers down my neck. His fingers grip my chin, tilting my head up, and he kisses me hard, cold lips thawing as the heat spreads between us. I let myself sink into his arms, blinking back tears.

"You frightened me," I whisper. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'll always come back," Loki insists. "I will not let this savage realm take me." He glances at Thor and Jane, and then pulls me away from them in a different direction. Giving us some privacy, I assume. When we're fully immersed in the shadows, secluded behind a rock, we stop. He lets a ball of green energy glow at his fingers, illuminating our surroundings. I turn to look at Loki for real now, and I'm shocked at what I see.

His face appears to be painted red by the blood that drips down his face and covers almost all of his skin. Now dry, it is cracking and makes his face seem like fractured and disfigured. Against the deep crimson his green eyes glow brilliantly. Reaching up, I place my hand on his cheek and sigh. Is this his blood that I feel beneath my skin?

"What has this quest done to us? Will it continue to ruin us if we do not give in?"

Loki places his own hand on top of my own. "We will prevail, Auzreha," He tells me. "I do not intend to fail."

"No one does," I say, leaning against his shoulder. Now that he's here, now that I can feel his heartbeat pounding against my body, the strangling sense of fear that had threaded itself into my body begins to fall away. Though the prominent stench of blood still comes from his body.

"Are you injured?"

"It is not my blood that you see masking my face," Loki shakes his head, his black hair no longer slicked back so perfectly. Small strands fall into his eyes. "We managed to wound the dragon and he fled. But... yes... I am injured." He pulls himself away from me and turns so that I stare at his back. I cannot help but gasp, covering my mouth with my hands.

"The monster did this?" I confirm as I reach towards the large gashes on his back. Three giant claws have left their mark in his flesh from shoulder down to his lower back, and his garments are soaked with blood. I have to bite my tongue to keep from whimpering any condolences - I know that Loki would not appreciate my pity. Instead I look calmly at the wounds and begin to dab at them with the sleeve of my robes. Loki flinches at my touch.

"Hold still," I order. "It would be better if I had water. Oh, over there." I lead him to the stream that flows several feet away. The water is dark and murky, like everything in this dreadful realm, but it does it's job. I rip the sleeve of my left arm off. I can hear him sucking in shallow breaths each time I dab at the gashes. As I attempt to clean them I find myself staring at Loki's profile: the long curve of his nose, the thin arch of his brow, the line of his jaw, the little dip between his nose and his lips. It makes me want to cover his face in kisses, but I know that sort of affection is foreign to Loki. Eventually I have to pull his robe back to acess the rest of his injuries. He casts me a look that I can't quite read before slipping his robes off with a wince, exposing his pale torso.

At first I'm stuck, not sure how to react at the sight of his naked chest. I have never seen any man's chest before now, so the sight catches me by surprise. His is toned, yet not overly muscular like I would expect Thor's to be, and it makes my stomach flip. My eyes trail down his abdomen and across his shoulders, in awe. Then I realize that he's waiting for me. Clamping my mouth shut, I continue to clean his wounds as calmly as I can, but the whole time I can feel my hormones buzzing inside of me. His lean form teases me, pale skin glowing in the dim light. Finally I drop the cloth and rest my hand on his bare shoulder, daring to give a kiss to his shoulder. My lips are tingling afterwards. His head turns and he watches my hand on his skin, neither of us speaking. We stay like that for a while, just listening to the silence. Then Loki stands and manifests new garments onto his body, similar to the previous ones he wore; green and black and leathery.

"Come," He says, and he leads me back to wear Thor and Jane cuddle together in each others arms.

"I hope I'm not... interrupting anything," Loki drawls, a glimmer in his eyes. "But we should continue on, for there is still a day or two journey ahead of us."

Reluctantly they stand, Thor giving his brother an annoyed look.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey is filled with complete and utter darkness. Only the constant glow of Loki's power illuminates our path, and even then it is still obscured by the unknown. There's a constant fear inside of me that Nidhogg will return. Loki said that the beast swore he would. And if he does, will we be able to defeat him for good? I see Loki limping slightly, and the fear inside me grows until it's crawling up my throat, threatening to choke me. Both Loki and I are injured, Jane has no training in combat, so all that's left is Thor. I look at the mighty God of Thunder - he may be strong, but is he strong enough to take on such a beast alone?<p>

As we travel, we don't speak much. Jane and Thor converse quietly with another off to the side while Loki and I move in silence. Every once in a while Jane will talk for a minute or so with me, but she's too transfixed with her admirer to focus on anything else. Several times we have to stop and rest so I can tend to Loki's wounds. They seem to be healing quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Are you hiding the worst of it under your tricks?" I ask him at one point while I soak the gashes in cool water with the cloth. They keep splitting open and bleeding again. Loki huffs and raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would tell you if I was?"

So I stop asking about the injury and clean the blood away in silence every time we stop for a break. We walk and walk, and then walk some more, passing rivers and giant rocks and a myriad of shadows, all of which I expected to jump out and attack us. Fortunately none did. When Thor finally announces that he can see a light up ahead I practically dance with relief.

"At last!"

"Took us long enough," Jane mutters.

We near the source of the light with caution, and nervousness, yet there is a sizzling excitement in the air between us all. This is what we have been waiting for.

A soft roar fills my ears; I recognize it immediately as the sound of a river. This one is big: bigger than any of the ones we've encountered before. There's a bridge too, thank goodness. If we had to swim across this one I'd probably cry.

"The river Gjoll," Says Thor, blue eyes narrowing. "It marks the entrance to Hel's domain."

Next to me, Jane shivers. Her brows are furrowed as she stares ahead. Loki says nothing, only blankly looks at the figure who holds the light on the other side of the river. Then Loki moves forward and leads us across the bridge, which is thatched with thin strips of gold. Peculiar, that such a glorious stone is down here in the depths of darkness. It makes me wonder what other treasures are hidden down here.

The icy water splashes up from the hissing river and sprinkles little drops of doubt onto me with each step I take.

Can we really do this?

"Halt!" Commands hoarse voice. A hand is raised into the sky before us, glowing with an unearthly pallor. It's a woman.. I think. She's got a mop of dull brown hair on her head, and she's covered in plain brown robes that seem to fall off of her body like seaweed. She wears no shoes to cover her blackened feet and a strange smell wafts off of her body, like wet horse. The lantern she holds in her hand lifts up as she peers at us with beady black eyes. Her face is somewhat deformed; her eyes seem too small for her face and her teeth are crooked and cracked.

Jane eases forward curiously, and smiles at the her, "Hi." She tilts her head at the strange woman with the lantern. "Who are you?"

"Jane," Thor murmurs, pulling her back. "Speak no more. We have yet to decide whether this woman is dangerous or not."

The woman narrows her thick eyebrows, staring at all of us one by one. Then she speaks with a voice scratchy like sandpaper:

"I am Modgund, guardian of the bridge into Hel's realm."

I glance at Loki, and see his lips curl up in interest. Modgund continues, and the sound of her gravelly voice slices at my eardrums.

"Before you go further," she says, "tell me your name and your lineage."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okayy, thoughts on the LokiAuz moment in this chapter? Anything you didn't like about it or liked about it? Writing Loki in love is more difficult than it seems, it is no easy task so your feedback is always appreciated! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Loki glances at Thor, whispering quickly. "Say nothing about us. We will never be granted passage if she knows our true identities."

"Why?" I whisper back.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Hel is not exactly a fan of the Asgardians..." He says nothing more to me, and we all stand still as Modgud frowns at us and waits for our answer. We keep quiet, the sound of the roaring river is the only noise heard.

"Every day I accept fallen men and women into this realm. Everyday. Yesterday five troops of dead men came this way," says Modgud. "They rode over this bridge like you. But you make as much noise as they all made together. You four are peculiar."

Her tiny eyes land on me, I bite my tongue.

"I can't say you look like those who have died."

Still we say nothing. I can feel her patience wearing thin. She lowers the lantern, pulling back. "Alright, since you do not wish to identify yourself then you shall leave now, and never cross this bridge."

We don't move. I look to Loki for guidance, but he stands smirking at Modgud instead - apparently he's more confident in this plan than the rest of us. The maiden sighs, the sound like a creaking wind, and she moves towards us in a few quick strides. Her face is inches from mine, so close that I can smell the rotten stench of her mouth and see the pale skin that hangs pitifully from her bones.

"Who are you?"

She turns to Jane, who's brown eyes are big and scared, and spits the question again. Neither of us give an answer. Angry, she whips around to Loki and shoves the lantern in his face so the deep greens of his eyes become pale and glittery against the light.

"Tell me your name," She rasps.

Loki sneers at her, his pupils constricting. "In time you will know my name. You will say my name, and you will worship my name. But not this day - today you will grant me and my companions passage into this realm and speak nothing of it to anyone. Do you understand?"

Her tiny black eyes study him, and finally she pulls away and steps to the side.

"You may pass."

Loki shoots me a mischievous grin before we finally cross the bridge, our mouths smirking in a silent victory. Then Modgud speaks one last time:

"Be warned. Those who seek out Hel never return."

* * *

><p>The road to hell is laid out before us by a path of bones that wind down a shaded valley until it stops at a massive set of black gates. Behind the gates lies a castle dripping with blood. The sight of it sends a shiver crawling down my spine, and my feet don't want to move. Loki's hand touches the small of my back and his breath tickles my ear.<p>

"Fear not, Auz. I will let no harm come to you in this place of death."

I look up at his face, and through the hardened shards of hate that line his features I see true sincerity.

"I trust you," I say.

He pushes me forward and the four of us begin the trek down the road of skeletons. Every once in a while a bones snaps under our feet - usually Thor's - and the sound is like the snapping of a whip. When we finally arrive at the gates we are met by a threatening growl.

Jane tenses. Thor grips Mjolnir. Loki freezes. I grip his arm.

The soft clicking of claws against stone announce the arrival of this growling beast and it snarls as soon as it's ruby eyes spot us. It's a wolf who's as tall as me and ten times as ferocious. It's body is drenched and stained in blood but in certain places I can see the glistening white that the fur once was. The wolf howls at me and I jump back into Loki.

"At ease, Garm," Loki croons. "We have not come to disrupt anything, only to talk with Hel. Propose a deal."

Garm growls, then snorts and dips his head, but keeps his scarlet orbs locked on us as he backs away into the shadows.

"How did you.."

Loki places a finger on my lips, his eyes searching the darkness around me. "This is not the first time I've encountered the wolf and his master. Now come, we must make haste and finish this task quickly."

The massive gates open with an ear splitting groan.

"Loki," Says Thor. "I trust you will behave yourself before Hel. I recall the last time did not end so well."

"What happened last time?" Jane asks.

Thor snorts. "Last time, they nearly killed each other."

We enter a dark hall adorned with torches burning with red fire. Loki glances at me and nods in reassurance. The walls smell of rotting flesh, and the ground is wet with a dark liquid. I lift the hem of my dress to keep it from dragging in whatever splashes at our feet - I'm terrified to know if it's blood or not. The tension in the air causes my shoulder to ache, perhaps in warning or in fear. Jane's breathing is short and shallow, her body tense with caution. I grab her hand, squeezing it for support. She smiles back.

The hall opens up into a large cavern and a voice stops us in our tracks, silky like honey yet clipped and cold.

"Visitors... how splendid. Tell me, what reason has made you descend into my realm and risk your pathetic little lives. Is it to mock? I've no doubt that is why the mighty Thor is present."

"Enough, Hel." Thor barks, stepping in front of me and Jane. I cannot see where the voice comes from. "Loki and I have come to discuss the most urgent of matters with you. Your cooperation would be most appreciated."

The voice doesn't speak for a few seconds, and then suddenly a fire blazes on the ceiling and illuminates the room with an orange hue. A woman dressed in black sits on a tall throne, half of her face masked by the shadows but the part of her I can see is flawless and beyond perfection. Milky white skin with raven-black hair and eyes that swirl with a green mist. I am taken by her beauty and suddenly become very self conscious. Behind her were rows and rows of faces without number, all turned towards us — the faces of the newly dead, faces green and black and rotting, faces less flesh than bone. Faces that speak silently of horrors beyond imagining, faces pitiful and hopeless. Many are scowling or leering or treacherous or murderous and in complete and utter agony. All of them with eyes only for us. And then I see one face among the rest that stops my heart:

Balder.

He stares daggers at me and Loki and I swear I can feel them stabbing into my skin. I have to force myself to look away before I crumple to the floor.

"Come forward Loki," Hel sings. "Let me look upon your face."

Loki exchanges a look with me before stepping forward beside Thor. His fingers rub together at his sides, the knuckles growing white.

"Hello, Hel."

"Oh," She exclaims. "You haven't aged a day... daddy."

"Ew," I blurt. "Don't call him _daddy._"

As soon as the words escape my lips my eyes grow wide. I slap my hands over my mouth as Loki whips around and glares at me. Really, what better way to make a deal with the Queen of the Dead than to insult her?

"Come out, little dear," She orders. "That's it, right where I can see you."

Slowly, I inch out from behind Loki's tall form and swallow a lump that's formed in my throat. Hel stares at me with her one green eye that's not hidden from the shadows, eyebrow narrowing. "What is your name?"

"She's with me," Loki snaps, roughly pulling me closer and jerking my sore shoulder. I cry out in pain.

"Oh father, what's this? Getting a little young with the girlfriends now, are we?"

Wait. Father? I stare between the two of them. "Am I missing something here?"

Thor steps forward, "Auzreha..."

"You mean she doesn't know?" Hel asks, grinning in mere amusement. "You brought her all the way here without telling her once who I really am? Who my true father is? Or who banished me to this place of death?"

I feel like vomiting.

"No," Hel drawls. "I suppose you would never do such a truthful thing, would you father?"

"Hel, that's enough." He growls, tightening his grip on my wrist. I bite my lip, doing all I can to wrench my arm from Loki's grasp. I can see him falling back into a hole of bitterness and resentment once more. A fractured man emerging from his body. He notices me struggling and looks down at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"Let go of me," I whisper. "Please."

For a split second I don't think he will, but then he does and I scramble back to Jane, breathing heavy. She shares a wide-eyed glance with me.

"Did you know?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No."

"So." Hel's honeyed voice booms throughout the hall. "Tell me, why is it you have come, for it is certainly not to show off your lover."

Thor's burning blue eyes stare up at her with no emotion. "The nine realms need your assistance. Balder has died, his death being the catalyst of Ragnarok and if we do not salvage his soul than all realms are doomed to death."

Hel laughs, slick and haughty. "I suppose there's no need for me to ask who is responsible for Balder's death." Her eyes flick over to Loki. "Why should I help _you. _After all you've done for me?"

She lifts herself off of her throne and emerges from the shadows. It is now that I am able to see her full figure: half dead and half alive. Part of her face is mottled and rotten, the second eye red with blood. Though most of her is the image of a woman so flawless, half of her is that of a corpse, gray and peeling and slowly dying. The side of her figure that drips with death is so repulsive, I feel bile rising in my throat. The image of her body putrid and scarred forever burned in my memory. She creeps towards the two brothers, grim and bitter. I can see the resemblance to Loki now; her pallid skin and inky black hair, slim figure and prominent cheekbones. I never knew that a father's anger can still be found in a daughter's eyes.

She saunters towards Loki and stares coldly at him. "Why would I _ever _help you?"

Loki says nothing. Thor does.

"Please," the blonde god begs. "For all the realms' sake. I would not come here if there was another way."

Hel pulls back, thinking. Then she spins around and ambles back to her throne where the dead part of her is concealed in the shadows once again. Her expression does not change.

"I am not so sure," she says at last, "that Balder is as much loved as people say."

She waits for Thor or Loki to object yet no one says anything.

"However," says Hel slowly, "it can be put to the test." Loki walks forward, curious. She speaks so slowly that her words are only like punctuations between her silences. "If everyone in the nine worlds weeps for Balder then I will let him return to Asgard. But if anyone demurs, if even one person will not weep, Balder must remain in with me."

"We accept," Thor bows. "Thank you, for your most gracious offer."

"You may leave," She snaps through gritted teeth. Thor hurries over to me and Jane and begins ushering us out of the fiery chamber. But Loki stays back. I crane my neck and see him standing before Hel.

"Thank you my daughter."

I see her turn her face back to him, eyes cold.

"I didn't do it for you."

* * *

><p>"Why the <em>hell <em>didn't you tell me that Hel was your daughter!"

"Brilliant use of words there, really."

"Shut _up_!"

I pace around outside the gates, my hand against my forehead and willing the bile in my throat to retreat back into my intestines. My stomach feels sick and my knees are weak; weak with fatigue and weak with storming emotion.

"Why would you lie about something like that?"

Loki rolls his eyes, sighing. "I never really lied, Auzreha. I never denied having a daughter - and you never asked."

I have to sit down. The bones crunch under my weight. How could I have been such a fool? To think that there was never anyone before me? Stupid, really. There were probably a myriad of women before he was locked away and forced to manifest me. It would not suprise me if there was.

Loki sits himself next to me. I do not look at him.

"I am truly sorry," He says. His voice is quiet and low, I can hear the rumble in his throat as he talks. "It did not occur to me that this may bother you."

"Of course it bothers me! Why would it not?"

He looks at his hands, long fingers folded together as he waits for me to calm down.

"She hates you."

Loki pulls back, lifting his chin and sucking in a deep breath. "Thank you for that, Auzreha."

"Why does she hate you?"

"Why wouldn't she? I looked away and just stood there when the gods abducted her from her bed and cast her out of Asgard into a realm of darkness - all because she was my child and deemed a monster for her appearance. She bore the curse of my name."

I huff, finding it difficult to stay angry. "How many other _children_ do you have?"

"Four. Odin's horse, Slepnir. As well as Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the serpent Jormungand."

"You are teasing, aren't you?" I ask. Seriously though, a horse, wolf and snake?

Loki grins mischievously. "It's true."

I want to gag, but I don't for his sake. "Who is their mother?"

He hesitates, his forehead creasing. "A female from Jotunheim."

"Your birthplace."

"Yes."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes and feeling present ache in my chest. My frustration is still there but it's not as violent as before. "Was she beautiful?"

He turns to me suddenly. "Why do you ask these questions?"

My head snaps up at him and I see the twirling shades of green reflecting my image like a kaleidoscope. Millions of brown eyes staring back at me from his green ones. Though I recall the biting touch of his hand against my arm and I shiver. Something happened in that chamber. Something awoke the monster inside of him again.

"I'm just afraid... I... I am not the first you have ever loved."

As soon as I say the word _love _I wish I hadn't. Loki doesn't love me.

Loki looks at me with such gentleness that I forget there was ever such a dangerous and hateful man inside of him. His eyebrows raise into a shape of pity. I soak in the image of him here; the dark shadows attacking the paleness of his features, his thin lips pressed firmly together, black hair slicked back. Then his lips part and he says,

"No, Auz. You're the only one I've ever loved."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, okay. I got really sappy writing this last part haha. Did you like it! I hope I'm not making Loki too soft... <strong>

**So what do you guys think? Will the Asgardians be able to get all of the realms to weep for Balder?**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited so far, I love seeing others enjoy my writing and my fantasies:) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry for the delay in updating, I was away on Spring Break, as I assume many of you were too! Did you guys go anywhere for your break? **_

* * *

><p>We are nearly out of Hel's realm when the patter of paws emerges behind us. Garm's violent red irises flash in my memory, and panic snatches my breath. I turn slowly, seeing the nasty wolf charging at us from miles away. His blood stained fur flashes in the shadows.<p>

But he's not alone.

Three other beastly dogs race with him, one of them noticeably larger than the others and pitch black in fur. The howls protruding from their throats are guttural and blood-thirsty. They are tiny specks in the distance but the thunder of their feet rumbles against the ground.

Loki, Jane, and Thor all stop and turn with me. I can hear Jane gasp. Her breath is trembling.

"That deceiving bitch," Thor growls. "I should have known never to trust Hel to give us her word. There is Silvertongue always present in her blood." His piercing gaze flicks over to Loki.

"She lied to us about a safe passage back?" I ask.

"I assume she never planned on us leaving from the start," Thor says gravely, confirming my fears. Loki huffs, "Damn."

"Uh," Jane starts to back away slowly. "Are we gonna run, or what? Because I really think we should run..."

Simultaneously we run, the pumping of our legs driven by the terrible fear that we will never make it out alive. I think of Thor's mighty hammer. Could these beasts overpower the weapon forged from the heart of a dying star?

My feet get caught on my dress and I stumble. The material snags on a bone and rips. One last glance behind me before I continue on and I see the wolves gaining on us with incredible speed.

We will never make it out of here alive.

"Hurry Auz!" Loki shoves me forward and we move faster. I grope for his fingers and squeeze his hand tightly. We should have never come down here.

As we scramble up a slope of bones I hear a chilling growl and feel hot, moist breath against my back. Loki stops and freezes, looking at me with wide eyes before turning to face the snarling dog behind us.

Garm's eyes, ruby jewels from the pit of hell itself, churn with monstrous violence and narrow at Loki. His matted and blood-stained fur rises, making his appearance seem even larger than he is. In fear, I backup, my weight shifting several bones beneath me. They clatter and rattle and Garm's head snaps towards me. It's hard to find the strength to breathe. Then Loki pulls his arm back and I see the glint of his dagger.

"I have always despised you," He drawls before swiping at Hel's pet. There's a spurt of crimson and Garm howls; a bloody hole left in the place where one of his eyes once was. The monster whines, lowering his head and casting a hateful look at Loki that glistens with the promise of revenge. Thereupon Loki sheaths his dagger and pulls me by the arms to the top of the slope where we continue our fearful flight. There are still three other beasts that could rip our throats out. And I seriously don't wanna die today.

Thor and Jane are up ahead, where the two smaller wolves snap at their heels and Thor continuously brings his hammer down upon their heads. I feel my stomach clench.

"Loki... where is the last wolf?"

On cue, the gigantic hound leaps from a ledge above us and lands facing us with a bone rattling _thump. _Loki steps in front of me, shielding me from the animal, but not before I get a good look of the wolf's shaggy black fur, shimmering gold eyes, long steel claws and threatening fangs. I can smell the danger off of his fur. He begins to circle Loki and Loki begins to circle him, while keeping me hidden in the process. My creator steps carefully on the ground, each black boot placed softly in front of me. His long, pale face is calm, lips pressed firmly together. Strings of his black hair (which desperately needs a trim) stick to his forehead and cheeks.

"I know who you are." Says Loki. "They call you Moongarm, and say that you are filled with blood of all those who had died. Shall we test that theory?"

He flashes a stream of green light at the hound and and uses the distraction to slip out his dagger and lunge at him. Moongarm jumps and they collide in midair. Loki falls and hits his head. My instincts tell me to run, to run and save myself and leave this realm of darkness. But my heart wants nothing but to rush to his side and make sure he's alright.

I can't do either.

Moongarm is looking at me now, prowling slowly in my direction. Panicked, I look all around for any sign of Thor and Jane. I see them immediately, but they are too far away to hear me. The realization that I will die now hits me hard and almost knocks me off my feet. I take a deep breath, letting oxygen flow through my dizzy body. Then I let it out, and stand taller as I stare into the eyes of death.

Loki and I should have never come here. We should have never bargained with Hel. Should have never left Asgard. Everything could have been fine if Loki never exposed himself, or taken Odin's throne. I could have been safe if hadn't fallen in love with such a deranged man. I should have never trusted him. I should never had been created.

Moongarm lunges, jaw opening. I close my eyes and prepare myself.

But the bite never comes.

I'm pulled to the side by a familiar set of hands, and Moongarm howls at his failed attempt. Loki's body on the ground fades away and I smile up at the real one in front of me, shaking my head.

"I don't think I'll ever _not _fall for that."

"Let's move," He whispers firmly, ushering me into the shadows beneath a ledge. Moongarm growls at our absence, taking a moment to sniff the air. Evidently he catches our scent because seconds later he's only yards away from us. My body tenses.

"Run."

At Loki's command I sprint out of the shadows. Moongarm jumps towards me but is cut off as Loki emits another blast of green light. The giant dog snaps and snarls. It's all I can hear as Loki pushes me inside a cave. We move faster and faster, and the cave begins to narrow until Moongarm can pursue us no father and Loki and I are forced to squirm between the walls. Though his angry howls still echo along the cavern walls for some time.

"Thor... Jane..."

"Forget them."

"But..."

"I said forget them!" His harsh, stony voice startles me. I lower my voice and try a softer tone.

"He is your brother."

Loki whips around in the cramped tunnel. His face is close and I can feel the heat in his breath and see the bitterness in his eyes. His voice is stone cold.

"Do not argue with me, _girl._"

I clench my teeth, biting back the tears that burn on the edges of my eyes. Satisfied with my surrender, Loki continues to move forward. I'm not sure how long we inch along through the passage. Soon my feet begin to ache and my muscles cramp up. As soon as I feel that Loki has calmed down from his sudden outburst, I try to speak again.

"What is this place?"

I hear Loki huff. He struggles a few more steps forward in the tight space before saying sharply, "One of the hidden passageways. We will enter soon in Midgard."

Evidently he is not totally calm. I shut my mouth again and we walk in silence and in darkness.

* * *

><p>Thor takes Jane's hand and together they run, Jane being half dragged behind the able-bodied god. Though Thor is careful not to push too hard, conscious of his lover's weaker, mortal form. The snaps at their heels from the two wolves are too close to comfort. Thor glances beside him, meeting the reassuring gaze of Jane before turning his neck all the way around to catch a glimpse of Loki and the girl catching up. A flicker of relief washes over him. Though he is way beyond pissed off at his brother, losing him is not something he is quite ready for. Even if he did murder their own father in cold blood, <em>and<em> start the end of the worlds.

A snarl near Thor's ear pulls him back into focus. The silver wolf bares it's glowing teeth and lunges. Adrenaline rushing, he tosses Jane aside - gently, of course - and whams the beast in the face with the glorious head of Mjolnir. Several fangs fly in the air like birds.

"Keep running!" He orders Jane, then spins his weapon around and around before releases another deadly strike. The hound wails.

Though these dogs of death threaten to kill Thor and his companions, he cannot bring himself to kill them. He knows these wolves: Skoll and Hati. He has crossed paths with them before. Though why would they attack him?

"Damn Hel," He mutters. Then he turns from the limping Hati and calls out, "Next!"

Skoll rushes at him, only to be tossed back by a mighty swing of the hammer. Thor laughs at the strength of his own power. Skoll growls.

Through the corner of his eye, he sees Loki and the girl, Auzreha, scurrying over to Jane. They all look frightened beyond belief. He turns his attention back to the wolf.

"Do you surrender?" He taunts.

The giant wolf growls again, the guttural sound ending in a throaty howl as the beast lowers into a crouch, readying itself to pounce.

"I accept," Thor smirks.

"Thor, we must leave now!" Loki calls, beckoning with his hands.

Thor grunts, swinging his hammer one last bone-shattering time before running over to Jane. The wolves limp away defeated. Thor wraps his arms around her small body and calls up to the obscure sky.

"Heimdall, if you can hear me, open the Bifrost now. We are in need of immediate escape!"  
>There's a moment of complete silence, broken only by the ominous thumping of giant paws. Confused, Thor turns. Surely the two wolves could not be returning? He had been thorough enough in their injuries. Jane gasps, squeezing his shoulder. And then he too sees the dark shape loping along the rocks.<p>

The giant black wolf. Moongarm.

"I thought you took care of this one?" Thor snaps at Loki. His breath escapes him as he whips toward the younger god:

Loki and Auzreha are shimmering away. Fading into the darkness like flames burning out. The Trickster wears a sadistic grin on his face that seems to linger in the shadows even after his body disappears.

"Why, brother?" Thor growls under his breath knowing full well that wherever Loki really is, he cannot hear this resentful question. Though perhaps Loki can sense the last few strands of trust that ever stood a chance, shattering between the two brothers.

Moongarm's massive claws click against the hard ground as he nears, and Thor feels a moment of complete and utter hopelessness. Where is Heimdall? Is this his legacy - to die, wrapped up in the arms of his lover, in this dark misty abode of the dead, betrayed by his brother and left to be remembered as the god who could not save the world?

Jane's arms tighten around Thor's waste. He pushes himself into her.

In the last second, a bright and magnificent stream of light branches down from the sky and claims Thor and Jane as it's own, pulling them back up to where they belong. Shock and relief beam through Thor.

He was safe, and so was his beloved Jane.

They land in the Observatory and immediately he wraps Jane in a tight embrace, inhaling her scent._ Violets_. She smelled of violets. He let the scent cover him and it wasn't until he heard the deep voice of Heimdall that he remembered where he was.

"Where are the other two?"

Thor backs away from Jane, letting his hand fall from hers as a bubbling resentment gurgles in the pit of his stomach. It hurt him to feel this way about his brother, but he could not help it. The mischievous and bitter man had crossed too many lines. The image of Loki's sardonic smirk fading into the shadows surfaces to Thor's memory.

"Loki has fled after failing to retrieve Balder's soul. Call on the troops. We must find him _now._ Loki must face his punishment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading:) Review if you like it! <strong>_

_**Just a heads up: there will be some more love-y scenes real soon. Don't lose hope;) And I hope Thor's pov was not too terrible?**_**  
><span>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tonight I just saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier... It was absolutely wonderful! All you guys NEED to see it. Like, now. Go do it. NOW. **_

_**Anyways... onto the chapter. **_

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Auzreha. I have veiled us from Heimdall's sight but that will not stop them from pursuing our trail."<p>

I sigh, quickening my pace as we emerge from the dark obscurity of the tunnel and into a burning white atmosphere. The brilliant light stings my eyes, forcing me to shut my them as tears trickle down my cheeks. Being in the dark for so long has made me tender and sensitive to the light.

Loki's arms steady me as I fumble around blindly and almost fall flat on my face. He tells me to open slowly, and as the light gradually peeks through my eyelids, still the burning returns. I whimper and cover my eyes with my palms. Apparently the dark has no effect on Loki. Perhaps it is because there is darkness still lingering in the recess of his heart.

"I cannot do it," I say weakly, grinding my teeth. My face is wet. It's freezing cold out here too, which doesn't really help.

Loki huffs, then hauls me into his arms and carries me. To be honest, I'm surprised he can even lift me. I'm not exactly the lightest girl around, and he isn't exactly the most muscular man. But he manages, and some time later after trudging around for what seems like an hour or two he places me back on my feet and informs me that it is safe to open my eyes.

I am standing in a dimly lit cottage, with low brick walls and a dark wooden floor. Long green drapes cover the two windows near the door and there is a welcoming fire on the far wall next to two wooden chairs. There's a circular table that looks suspiciously like the one from our cell that holds several books and an empty metal basket, along with what looks like the mirror from his cell as well. Two beds are pushed into separate corners, dressed in thick blankets and a small pillow each. On a shelf that wraps itself around the perimeter of the walls lie hundreds of candles, various in size and shape. They emit wondrous scents that make the whole chamber smell musky and sort of like cinnamon. Welcoming the comforting scent, I breathe in deeply and relax. It feels like paradise compared to the mysterious and rough terrain of Helheim.

"What is this place?"

Loki eyes me. "Our chambers, for now. It's built deep into the side of a mountain, hidden so that no man will likely see unless he happens to stumble upon the doorway. I had to manifest it quickly and did not have time to create proper lodgings."

"No," I argue as I lean in to smell the scented candles. "It is perfect."

Loki's lips curve up haughtily and he saunters over to a chair by the fire, sinking into it. Grateful for the dimness of the cottage for my sore eyes, I lower myself into the chair beside him and place a hand on his arm. He tenses only slightly.

"How are your wounds?"

"They are in need of no cleaning."

"May I see?"

Reluctantly, and with a slight roll of his eyes, he pulls off his dark leather robe and turns so I can have a full view of the massacre on his back. Though not as gruesome as before, the cuts are scabbed and the skin around them is red and puffy. It still looks rather painful, despite Loki's objections. Still, I can tell that they are healing quite nicely considering we've no bandages or healing stones. I reach out and touch his injury gently and his back trembles, muscles rippling. I take a deep breath, contemplating how to word my next question.

"Are you... feeling alright? You seemed troubled as we were leaving the realm."

Loki works his jaw back and forth, staring into the fire with eyes shadowed and rancorous. "I am fine. You need not worry about me. I am stronger than you may think, you know."

"You may be the master of deceit but you cannot fool me." I lean forward. "What bothers you?"

He turns to me, brows furrowed in an way that makes him seem almost innocent. Then his visage morphs into a expression of exasperation. "There are no words to explain, Auz."

"Can you not try to at least give me some clarity in all of this? I want to help you, Loki. I want to _save _you. But there is nothing I can do if you won't let me in. Please."

Loki studies me, his eyes swirling pools of myriad emotions in which I see the lost little boy he once was, and the fragile, bitter man he has grown to be. I ache for him, for what he feels. And as he presses his lips into a firm line and turns his head away, I feel my insides sink. Why are things always so difficult with him? Why can't he just let me love him?

There's a few moments of silence, and I start to think that he will not say anything more. I sit back in my chair, letting my eyes fall to the floor. I focus on the fire, and the way the flames dance and reach for the world above. Though not once does a single flame reach it's destination; every single one is forever bound to the log like a prisoner in a cell. I watch as a spark flies from the fire and hangs mid air before falling to the floor and burning out slowly. And then he says my name, his voice smoky and rough. My head snaps up and the pungent orange hue of the flames make Loki's green eyes look vibrant and alive.

"I would give you my heart if I had one."

His words make my chest tighten, my eyes water. I don't really know what to say so I lean into him and risk a kiss. Loki doesn't kiss me back, not at first. Actually, he stiffens and pulls away, leaving me stunned. Why is he acting like this? Why has he reverted back into himself where he's hidden behind walls and isolated from emotion? Loki turns away, indifferent. Angry and embarrassed, I screech up from my chair and move towards the mirror. I focus on my reflection and I do everything I can _not _to think of the bitter man who sits behind me. The frustration I feel causes me to clench my jaw and grind my teeth. There's a washcloth and a silver bowl of water beside the mirror, so I use it to wash my face, taking extra time and hoping the dampness of the rag hides my tears. Then I grab a fresh one and dry myself, momentarily burying my face in the smooth fabric. When I look back up I nearly jump out of my skin.

Loki's reflection stands behind me in the mirror.

He watches me calmly, expression firm like stone, and he says nothing. His ravenous eyes makes my stomach squirm, and his still shirtless chest causes my face to redden. I put the cloth down slowly in attempt to still my shaking fingers. Pulling back my shoulders to gain some of my dignity, I turn around and face him. That's when I feel his rough hands grip my neck.

And his lips meet mine violently.

Electric fire surges in my veins as Loki's icy lips meet my own. Regardless of the heat flaming my cheeks, I shiver - as if he's a ghost haunting me with his touch and crawling into my bones. His long fingers hold tightly to my chin and the back of my head, and I let myself kiss him back. We kiss long and hard, more passionate than any other time before. Heat surges between us. I feel the world disappear from around me and I forget everything about everything. There's no Ragnarok, no Asgard, no Helheim. There's no dead Balder, no murdered Frigga or murdered King. There's no Thor or Jane or anything else in this world. It's just us, the creation and the god, alone and together.

Loki's hand slips down to the small of my back and a tingle shoots up my spine. I hear my own breath tremble before his lips crash down on mine again. He is intoxicating and alluring and _dangerous_. Through tiny glances I see his skin changing blue, eyes turning red. Then I close my eyes and sink into him, half afraid that this is my imagination. After all, could Loki really be this vulnerable? I ignore the thought and relish in the fact that this is here, this is now, and Loki is loving me like he has never done before. Calmly, Loki pauses and pulls away, appearance shifting back to that of his Asgardian character with his pale skin and emerald eyes. There is hunger in the two bright green gems that stare at me and do not look away. I swallow a lump in my throat, still feeling the riveting taste of his kiss on my lips and wanting more.

"Loki..."

"Silent," He orders, steering me away from the mirror as he bends down to kiss me again. His other hand falls to the place just beneath my collarbone, trailing down my front and then settling on my breast. Everywhere his fingers go I can feel holes burning through my skin and igniting my insides. I picture the Jotun woman in my place, imagine Loki trailing his fingers down her skin. And then Loki unties my gown and all thoughts vanish completely.

As I rest my fingers upon his bare chest he moans low and deep and soft, the sound making my heart beat spastically. I quiver against his hungry touch, and this seems to please him. A myriad of thoughts race through my mind but the only thing I can focus on is that _Loki is removing my dress. _

I do not stop him.

The material falls to the floor with a swoosh and and I give myself up with uncontrollable desire.

* * *

><p>Vulnerable.<p>

Powerful.

Those two feelings surged in his veins as he felt Auzreha's trembling skin and hungrily kissed her mouth.

How he could be those two things at once, Loki did not know. All he knew was that Auz made him weak but she also gave him power - and that was why he loved her. She gave him the power and attention he so desperately needed. She made him feel not like the monster he was, but like a man. She made him feel _needed. _He craved her innocence and longed for the sincerity she possesed.

Loki saw his own mischievousness reflected back in Auzreha's eyes and he let himself claim her, kissing at first her neck and then leaving a burning trail of them down to her shoulder. The sight of her unclothed arose a hungry desire from deep within. He was hungry for every inch of her skin and he relished in her quickened breath, delighted in the moans that came softly from her lips. Electric vibes pulsed between them as their bodies intertwined. In the soft glances she gave him he saw complete surrender. Dominance swelled in his chest as he pulled her close and felt her soft skin against his own. She gasped, winced, and Loki then knew that she was entirely his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright.. how was this...? I hope I satisfied all you romantics out there aha :3<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

I awake in a daze, feeling at peace for once. It's like there's a cloud surrounding my body and a blanket of serenity in my thoughts. My eyes blink open slowly - I'm staring directly into pale skin and black hair. I blink again as Loki's bareback comes into focus. A mass of his dark hair lingers on the pillow beside me, so close that I can smell his scent: like leather and spice mixed together. It smells like home. Gradually I sit up, staring at Loki's calm features as he sleeps. It's odd - he looks so harmless now, almost like a child. But my memory proves that I know what true evil he is capable of. The Battle of New York, Odin, Balder...

Then I remember last night and my cheeks flare up. I touch my fingers to my lips, lingering over the ghosts of his kiss and the passion of his touch. Butterflies flutter around in my stomach and I'm thankful that Loki is not awake yet. How awkward will it be when he is?

Gathering up the blankets from the second bed, I wrap them around myself like a gigantic shawl and head to the window. I can hear birds singing off in the distance somewhere and the sound calms me. Makes me happy to be alive. Curious, I pull back the thick curtain. My eyes prove to be okay with the bright light this time.

A lush green forest surrounds us on all sides, and the tall stature of the mountains reaches high up next to us. The soft whir of rushing water comes from somewhere outside, though I'm not able to see the source. At first I freeze, frightened by the memory of my near drowning experience in Helheim. Then I realize that this one sounds different than the violent one in the dark valley - this one is softer and calmer, probably a creek or stream. Though not too far away I can hear it grow deeper with more rumbles. _Waterfall. _I relax, leaning against the boards of the cottage while staring out into the world.

Something touches my shoulder.

I jump, gasping and turning around. But it's only Loki. He removes his hand from my shoulder and smirks, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You scare too easily."

"You caught me off guard."

He snorts. "Excuses..."

I roll my eyes, tightening my grip on the blanket as I look back out to the view. "Where exactly are we?"

"Deep in the recess of a deserted part of Midgard. _Franag's Falls_, as they once called it centuries ago."

"You've been here before?"

Loki stares out at the mountains. "Not for a long time."

I glance at him, admiring the contemplative expression upon his face. He wears only his trousers, his bare chest exposed and surfacing more memories of the previous night in my mind. Blushing, I turn away. "I've been thinking. About that story we read together in the cell."

"Hm?"

"Romeo and Juliet," I say. "Funny, isn't it. Only a month ago we sat together in that prison."

Loki's eyes glisten, "Mere seconds when you've lived as long as I."

"How long will we rest here?"

He turns to me, drawing my gaze to him once more. His face is grave. "Until I am forgotten."

I swallow a lump in my throat. At that moment, a gull swoops low by our window and screeches at the top of it's lungs. I see Loki tense up and push away from the window.

"Come," He says. "Dress yourself so we can break our fast."

I do as he says, pulling on a new dress he manifested. This one is gray and silky with purple gems across the neckline. Not bothering to put on shoes for sentimental reasons, I run my fingers through my curls and splash water across my face before meeting him by the doorway.

"Are you sure this is wise?" I ask, nervously glancing around as he opens the door and exits our little safehouse.

"Auz, would I bring you into danger?"

I raise my eyebrows. He pauses, and then shrugs. Sighing, I follow him out of the cottage and step onto the soft grass. Joy swells in my chest as I squish my toes into the gushy weeds. This is what peace must feel like: digging your toes into the grass and not caring about getting the dirt underneath your toenails.

"You need not worry," Loki assures me as he grips my arm and leads me through the forest. "I've cloaked the surrounding area. We are invisible even to Heimdall."

"Good to know."

I let the God of Mischief lead me barefoot through the trees for a minute or so until the roaring of the waterfall becomes so loud that I can feel my skull rattling and teeth chattering. And then I see it, the glorious waterfall cascading from the mountain. It's mighty and powerful, thundering down and splashing small droplets of cool water on us. Mist hangs in the air and creates little rainbows as they catch rays of sunlight. A small pool lays at the bottom near our feet before it trails off into the stream, the water perfectly clear and inviting. I breathe in the smell of paradise and smile and Loki.

"This place is truly amazing."

He gives me a glint of a haughty smile, and nods in agreement. I trod over to the edge of the pool, dipping my toes in with delight. Then I step fully in, the refreshing water making my skin tingle. It reaches halfway up my calf, not deep at all.

"Come in, Loki! It's wonderful!" I wade further in while lifting up my dress. Loki stands with an amused look on the grass, not moving one inch.

"You should let me cut your hair," I say. "The length of it is almost uncomfortable to look at."

He raises his eyebrows, pursing his lips and lifting his chin. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now come on, the water is just lovely."

Underneath the water, a myriad of pearly stones shimmer and glisten. Entranced by their beauty, I pick one up. Then I glance at Loki. "If you do not come in the water, I'll stone you."

Loki leans against a tree, crossing his arms.

"Alright then," I warn. "You leave me no choice."

Winding up my arm, I hurl the rock at him as hard as I can. It flies through the sky and off in the completely wrong direction. I huff, grabbing another stone and ignoring Loki's sarcastic remarks. I throw the second harder and aim more to the left. This time, it goes straight at him.

And passes right through.

As soon as I realize what this means, a massive shower of water splashes my body and soaks me head to toe. A shriek escapes my lips and I whip around. He laughs maliciously.

"Loki! How dare you - "

He casts me a devious look, green eyes twinkling with mischief and I'm suddenly unable to finish the sentence. This image, right here, right now - it makes me ache with wistfulness. _This is what Loki should be._ Playful. Content. _Happy._ He looks innocent with the mist dancing around his stature and the tiny rainbows streaming across his frame. Almost as if I am staring at a different man. It's almost hard to believe I'm not imagining it. I think that this is what the young Loki must have been like; frolicsome and jovial. Inside, I feel my heart break for what he has become. For the secrets uncovered that weighed so heavily upon his heart.

Slowly, I move towards him. The water ripples as I wade. I reach up and stroke his cheek as he once did to me. And I kiss him softly, tasting all the good in him. All the good that so many deny is there.

And then I pull him down into the water, laughing as he goes under and comes up sputtering like an oaf.

"What?" I grin. "I thought you liked tricks?"

"Impressive," Loki says as he gets to his feet, dripping like a wet dog. Then a gull suddenly shrieks above us and swoops into the trees. Loki stiffens at the sound, immediately losing his playful attitude. His face becomes stone as he watches the sky for several moments before grabbing my arm and hauls me out of the water roughly. It makes my bad shoulder pinch a bit.

"What are you -"

"Quiet!"

I shut my mouth. Loki saunters back to the stream, stands still for a few moments, and then lunges into the water and retrieves a large pink salmon. He smashes its head with a rock and it stops writhing. When he's finished, he directs me back to the hidden house. Wary of his sudden change in mood, I keep quiet while he cooks the fish over the fire. He does not acknowledge me as he works, and the sun drifts across the sky until it hangs in the middle, announcing that the day is half over already. Minutes tick by, and it's not until we've both finished eating that I finally speak.

"Care to explain what that was all about?"

Loki glances up at me. "We must not forget that they are still hunting us. It is necessary that we be careful."

"You have concealed us. They won't find us."

His sharp features look away, his jaw working back and forth. "No, Auzreha. They will - in time - find us. It is inevitable."

* * *

><p>Days go by. The sun rises. The sun sinks. Another day passes. And we wait. Patiently, quietly, and anxiously. Each day Loki fetches our food, and each day he grows more and more tense. I can see his wariness; it's in the way he walks with stiff shoulders. In the swift glances to the sky. The way he freezes each time a gull cries out or the wind whistles through the mountains. And in the way he keeps himself distant from me.<p>

On occasion we return to the waterfall, but our visits grow less frequent as the days move on. Loki doesn't like it when I stray too far from the cottage, says it's not safe. My shoulder heals and any traces of the injury are quickly gone. Soon I lose track of how many days it's been. Maybe days, or months. Perhaps it's been years. I almost feel as if we're back in the dungeon, waiting for an execution that could arrive at any minute.

Yet it never comes.

I start to think that maybe Thor and the Æsir had given up. Perhaps they never started searching for us at all. Wouldn't that be a relief. Sometimes I close my eyes and wish that this was all just a very, very bad dream. That none of this transpired and that when I wake up I will be back in Asgard with Loki as king concealed in Odin's image. The heaviness that falls upon my chest each time I open my eyes to the candle-lit house becomes unbearable until I find myself confronting Loki, demanding that we move on.

"I'm sick of hiding," I cry, unable to stop myself from letting it all out. "I'm so, so, so sick of it! You are Loki, not some coward who hides. Will you not do anything but sit and wait for your death to come?"

Loki sneers. "You think this does not bother me? You are wrong, girl."

I clench my teeth, stepping back and cursing silently for my dramatic outburst. My dislike of his use of _girl_ has grown each time he uses it, which is only when I challenge him. I say in a calmer voice, "Why not hide yourself in another form to return to Asgard?"

"Do not assume that I would ever go back to that realm again." He nonchalantly strides over to the window and peeks out. "It repels me."

"You wanted to rule that realm," I countered.

Loki looks at me, humming low and deep. "Oh, Auz. Don't you understand? _Power_, my dear. That was all for _power._ To show them that I could rule just as rightfully as Odin. But none of that matters now."

Just then a gull lets out a piercing cry and Loki freezes, as he usually does whenever the bird appears. This time however, his face pales. His head tilts as if he hears something. I listen, but hear nothing. Gripping my arm tight, he pushes me away from the window and whispers in my ear. Loki's voice, low and husky, speaks with just a slight tremor:

"Thor has found us."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Will Loki make a grand escape or will he face his punishment? Comment on what you think will happen! :) <em>xoxo<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

"What?"

Blood pumps in my ears. Cold fear seizes me. Surely Loki is lying? This can only be one of his tricks that he pulls to amuse himself. Thor cannot be here. He can't be!

"We have to leave - and hide," Loki says urgently as he peeks one last time out of the window.

"What? No we don't."

"Listen!" He hisses. "Their footsteps are echoing on the mountain's stone! Their puffing breaths get closer each second we stand here!"

I shake my head in denial. "No. No, no, no. We're safe here. You said we'd be safe here."

Loki growls at me, "I lie, Auzreha. That is what I do. Auz? Are you listening to me? The time has come to leave this place."

I slow my breath and try to listen carefully, but feel my head go dizzy with shock. I place my hands over my eyes and try to block all the white noise out. This cannot be happening. Loki grabs my shoulders with both hands and squeezes them as he directs my attention back to him.

"Auz, look at me." I do, and like always I'm caught off guard by the intense shade of green in his eyes. "It is time to go," He says firmly. "We will make to the waterfall where another portal lies hidden. They will never find us. Thor is powerful but I am faster and smarter. Are you with me?" Loki's dark eyebrows raise as he waits for my reply. After several deep breaths, I straighten my shoulders and nod.

As quickly as we can, we slip out of the invisible cottage and into the forest. I glance back only once, remembering that house and the memory of that one particular night. Then I bite my lip and hurry forward.

Adrenaline throbs in my veins as we scurry through the brambles. I find myself glancing this way and that, expecting Thor and the Æsir to jump out at any moment. My breath quickens with each step. All I want to do is run away as fast as possible, but I know that would only draw Thor's attention. Slowly picking our way through the bushes is brutal and exhausting, and the threat of being found hovers like an annoying fly in the center of my mind. The whole time Loki walks with the sheer confidence that is always upon him, with the glint of his cunning mind flashing in his eyes as he treads through the dense bushes. But underneath his cold front, I swear I see a tinge of fear faintly peeking through.

Finally reaching the falls, I exhale heavily and ask, "Where is this portal that you spoke of?"

Loki places a finger to his lips, and then with a haughty expression he wanders over to the large extent of rock that the water cascades down from. He reaches up to touch the rock and I understand immediately: we will have to climb.

Half groaning, I dawdle over to where he stands and lift up the hem of my dress. Honestly, I'm not too pleased about this arrangement. What kind of man asks a woman to climb a cliff in a dress? Certainly not a gentleman, let alone a prince. Nevertheless, I kick off my shoes and grab hold of a wedge of stone. Loki helps push me up and then I'm off the ground and clinging desperately to the rock.

"This better be worth it," I moan to Loki as he climbs up beside me.

My arms are weak and my muscles are small, so it's only been a few minutes when I start to cramp up and slow down. Loki hisses at me, ordering me to hurry up. I clench my teeth, hauling my body up another few inches. Loki's already nearing the top of the cliff. And I'm hardly halfway up. Gritting my teeth, I reach higher and give myself a hefty push.

It's at that moment when I hear it: the soft crunch of boots, the panting of breath, and the unmistakable deep tone of Thor.

Loki and I exchange a nervous glance and then my adrenaline pushes me upward. It takes quite a bit of effort to focus on climbing rather than the voices I hear only yards away.

"Loki!" Thor's rumbling voice flies through the trees with a resonating sound, stronger than the waterfall that roars to my left. And he does not sound happy. "I know you linger near here. I can feel your presence, Silvertongue. Come out now and face less pain, or continue to flee and feel my wrath."

My stomach flips. Above me I see the sky darkening as thunder clouds roll in like waves crashing onto a shore. Silver lines of lightning flash and flicker in the stormy blanket until they coalesce into one shining beam that hurtles towards Thor's hammer. In my mind, I can imagine Thor's white knuckles as he grips the weapon in fury. I imagine his brilliant blue eyes scrutinizing every shadow in the forest with great ferocity. Then the blast of lightning that streams from the sky disappears with a bang - chips of wood fly into the air where our cottage once was only seconds ago.

"He's destroying my illusions," Loki sneers. "How dare he."

Recklessly, I thrust myself upwards and reach for the nearest wedge of rock. Only I miss and suddenly I'm falling.

Down, down, down.

I'm going to crash into the rocks!

A strangled cry involuntarily slips out of my throat before my fingers suddenly latch onto a larger ledge near the ground. A splash of panic comes over me as I dangle for several seconds before my foot finds a ledge and I heave myself up with great effort. I sigh, relieved. I risk a glance up at Loki - his eyes are piercing and alarmed.

"The noise came from over there. It sounded like the girl," says a voice not too far away. I'm almost positive it's Sif - I'd recognize that husky female voice anywhere. The thought of her makes my teeth grind together.

_"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but if you think for even a moment that I will not hesitate to kill you, you are wrong."_

The memory of those words she spoke to me weeks ago make me sick to my stomach, make me itch with fear, and make me burn with frustration all at the same time. No matter the struggle, I will not let this woman defeat me!

"Over there!"

The sound of at least a dozen footsteps pound against the ground, growing nearer with each second until I see their heavily armoured figures looking up at us. I hear Loki sigh, and I wonder what the hell he's doing. Shouldn't he be making some grand escape with with trickery by now?

"Loki," I exclaim with wide eyes. "Do something!"

Loki does not reply. I see his jaw working, his eyes searching, and I can see his chest puffing with each panicked breath he takes.

"Loki?" I say again. Finally he acknowledges me and his whisper is so soft I can barely make it out over the roar of the waterfall.

"The opening is to your left, up a few yards. If you have enough power in your jump you will make it. I'll go first. I'll be reaching for your hand when you jump."

My mind spins like a machine. "What if I miss?"

Loki opens his mouth to say something when without warning, a thunderous blast of lightning strikes the stone and releases an avalanche above us. I scream as thousands of boulders come crashing from the sky and down towards my body. As fear paralyzes my body, I let go of my hold and plunge towards the ground. My body falls to the left, thankfully, so I'll hit the pool instead of the looming rocks that line the bottom of the ground. My distorted reflection in the ripples of the pool, wide eyed and screaming, is the last thing I'm aware of before my body slams into the water.

* * *

><p>"Bring her to her feet."<p>

I hear the words before I see the face. Though I already know who's said it. I glare at Thor, pained by how he could do this to us. Can he not see that we only wish to live in peace, alone from the hateful realms that would rather skin us alive? He gazes back at me coldly and I see the word reflected in his gaze: _traitor. _

Behind him, lines of Asgardian warriors stand armed and ready to fight. Hogun is there, as is Volstagg and Fandral. Seeing Fandral's funny blonde beard makes me ache for simpler times when I was invisible and knew not the troubles of life. I search for any sort of pity in the surrounding crowds eyes but they only look at me with disgust. And those who watch Loki gaze at him with loathing. In their eyes they see a Frost Giant, a monster of darkness. They are unable to see the fragile little boy who only wishes to be considered equal - to be loved.

Sif's strong warrior hands haul me upwards and out of the water. I choke, sputtering and coughing while my drenched gown sticks to my body. I almost feel ashamed. Then I see Loki's thin figure slowly rising from the ground amongst the crumbled rocks and shame turns to anger.

"Let us go!" I spit and jerk my arm from Sif's grasp. Only her grip is too strong and I end up being pulled back roughly.

"Do not anger me further," Thor warns. "You have caused enough damage to the realms already." His fingers fidget on the handle of Mjölnir as he steps towards his younger brother. Is it still acceptable to call them brothers?

Loki, glaring up at Thor with indeniable resentment, seethes and sneers. "I am surprised that it took you this long, _Odinson_."

"Silence!" Thor orders. "You do not have the right to speak."

Loki shuts his mouth and stares with a clenched jaw. The three warriors who hold him down are not light with their grips. Though Loki's back is almost completely healed, I know that it must hurt with their fingers digging in. I shake my arm away from Sif again, desperate to rush to Loki's side. Sif angrily latches to my other shoulder and kicks me to the ground. This movement draws Thor's attention back to me. He paces slowly towards me and stares down at me with those blue eyes.

"You," He says quietly. "The girl who seemed so innocent, became the reason of every realm's destruction."

I blink, caught off guard by his blunt words. As much as want to deny it, I know that Thor speaks the truth. It's my fault that this all happened. Balder is dead because of me. Ragnarok is because of _me. _

"Do not burden her with my actions!" Loki exclaims. One of the warriors kick him in the side for speaking. He grunts, laughs sadistically, and then continues. "She has done nothing but follow in my lead."

"Which was her choice," says Thor. Then he directs the warriors to strip Loki of his garments. As they grab hold of Loki's robes, Fandral calls out with a mocking voice:

"You are not of us - the Æsir. You are a monster and a thief. You are a trembling coward and a murderer. You have no home, Loki. You do not belong anywhere! You claim to be worthy of acceptance, but you are too afraid to–"

Loki silences Fandral by jumping up and blasting two warriors simultaneously with his brilliant green energy. I gasp. Loki laughs wickedly. They fall to the ground, dead. Though before any more can happen, Thor throws Mjölnir, which strikes Loki across the face with more force than I have ever seen. I can't help but cry out as Loki falls unconscious to the ground. Several Asgardians rush to Loki's body and begin tearing his clothes off. As Loki slowly regains consciousness, they drive their fists into his face and kick at his sides. I gape at them, disgusted and aghast.

"Thor! Look at what you are doing!" My angry howl catches the blonde god's attention. "This is not justice," I continue. "This is cruelty. Jane would be disgusted with you!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF JANE TO ME!" Thor yells, his face suddenly inches away from mine. Several seconds of intense silence pass before his tone lowers to a bone chilling sound. "Do not ever speak of her to me again. You do not know her nor will you ever."

A malicious laugh sputtering from Loki's bleeding lips makes everyone turn. At the sight of his naked and bruised body I whimper. Thor, in his anger, is not affected by his younger brother's state.

"What amuses you?" Thor snaps.

Loki tilts his head, his raven-black hair falling in strings against his face. His pale skin seems even paler now that it is stripped bare. And his green eyes are vibrant with a bitter flare. He gives Thor a sardonic grin and drawls, "This is it? A beating?" Loki purses his lips and mocks. "Oooh, dear brother. I'm sure you can do better than this."

"I am no longer your brother." Thor growls. "Be patient, Loki. You will soon wish that this was all I had planned."

Swinging his mighty hammer, Thor summons the lightning. I watch helplessly as a bolt of electricity connects with the weapon and is driven into Loki's body, which seizes and shakes at the deadly current flowing into him. A ragged scream slips past his lips and echoes in the air around us. I feel salty tears streaming down my face - I taste them as they flow into my lips and drip off of my chin. It blurs my vision and weakens me. Sif holds me tighter so that I now have no chance of escaping. The brutal realization hits hard me as a second blast of lightning forces Loki into another fit of convulsions. We will not escape this gruesome fate. And as I see the fury in Thor's eyes, I know that this is nothing compared to the real punishment that he has in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did my best to update quickly, so you have my apologies if this chapter is too rushed. I will work hard to have the next chapter up by this weekend, hopefully saturday evening at the latest!<br>Also, this fanfic will not be ending anytime soon. I mean, the epic Rangarok still has to come wreak havoc across the realms! So bear with me, this story will be longer than "Creation."**_

_**So, that's it for now:) Please review if you like what you are reading. Feedback is most welcome, both positive and negative! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Easter everyone:) **_

* * *

><p>Glaring blasts. Painful convulsions. Jagged cries.<p>

It's all too much. Seeing Loki being tortured... it's torturing me as well.

I swear time slows down as I scream out his name at the top of my lungs. I can feel the rapid beat of my heart as it pumps with most pulses. My face is wet with tears that drip down in my cheeks and slip into my own mouth so that I can taste the salt of my own sadness. The rest of the world fades away as I see Loki's fragile naked body arch backwards in abnormal shapes. Sif's grip grows tighter each time I struggle, pulling me back as I desperately try to run to Loki's side. I need to get to him. I need to save him!

Loki looks up at Thor with empty eyes. "Just kill me brother."

"That would be too easy," Thor replies coldly.

Continuously Thor blasts Loki with lightning, never once stopping for a moment. Blast after blast after blast until Loki's looks like nothing but a half conscious ball of skin. Thor's anger never fades, but his eyes glisten as if what he is doing somehow pains him too. Shouldn't it though? I mean, they were brothers after all. The other Asgardians watch with satisfied expressions that make me want to hurl. How dare they, this race of god-like men, become such beasts to kill another beast?

"Enough!" I sob. "This is madness!"

Thor halts mid blast, turning to me with his blue eyes filled with fierce bitterness - a look I might have expected from Loki, but never Thor. "Is it?" He shouts. "Is it!"

"Yes! It is!"

"Be silent, woman," Thor growls at me before reaching up and summoning more lightning. No more screams come from Loki's quivering lips - he's unconscious. Strangely, this relieves me. If he is not awake then he will not feel pain. Unfortunately, Thor seems to be aware of this as well. He storms up to Loki's crumpled body and yells in his face.

"Look at me, Laufeyson! Look at me!"

Loki does not stir. I whimper, struggling to get to his side. Part of me wonders if he is dead, but as soon as I think it I push the thought away. He can't be dead. _He can't be._

"He's deceiving us," Hogun calls out from the crowd of warriors. "He is not really unconscious."

Thor huffs, then kicks Loki in the jaw. The sound of crunching bone is loud enough so that every single man hears it, including me.

"Wake up you fool," Thor demands as he then swings his foot in Loki's ribs. Another splitting crack fills the air. "Face your punishment like a man."

When Loki does not move Thor drops his hammer and jumps on top of Loki. He brings his mighty arm back and to my horror, begins to drive his fist relentlessly into Loki's face. Spouts of blood spurt everywhere as Loki's skin breaks and nose bleeds. Angry cries protrude from my lips as I watch. I know that Loki has done awful, terrible things in the past, but this is cruel. This is wrong.

"What would the rest of Asgard say to this?" I shout, fighting against Sif's hold. Her fingers dig deeper into my arms. "This has no justice - this is only revenge! Asgard would not be pleased with this!"

Though by now, Thor seems to have blocked out everything else around him. He doesn't hear me. He doesn't hear me at all. With each punch he gives a roar. But within those roars, I hear the heartbreaking sound of agony and loss. The sound of pain beyond reason.

"You were my brother!" Thor cries out. He strikes Loki again. "YOU WERE MY BROTHER AND I LOVED YOU!" Another blow. "How could you do this to me!" Blood is on Thor's face. "To all of us!" Loki's blood. "WE TRUSTED YOU! WE LOVED YOU!" Punch. Hit. Slam.

It all becomes a blur as Thor's slamming fist and outcries fill the entire clearing. They overpower the crushing sound of the waterfall. Nobody moves as he yells and screams at his little brother. I can't seem to uncomprehend what I'm seeing, much less move. My body feels paralyzed. Frozen with emotion.

And then suddenly Thor just stops.

Everyone is completely silent. I'm not even sure I'm breathing. We stare with bated breath as the blonde god slowly stands and backs away from the bloodied lump of skin and bones. There doesn't seem to be much left of Loki. The sight of him makes my chest collapse. Thor picks up Mjölnir silently with hollow eyes. He speaks in a voice so low, so broken, that I can barely make it out when he says,

"There was a time, when you were still my brother. There was a time, when I _loved _you."

A single tear glitters down his cheek as he turns to Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. "Go now, fetch the snake and take his body to the caves." Then he turns to me, his muscular body looming and threatening. "As for you, you are fortunate that I am feeling merciful at this hour. I offer you a chance to redeem yourself and return to Asgard. Decline, and you will be tossed into the darkness with Loki."

I hesitate. Redemption sounds awfully tempting. It could be the start of a new life for me. But then I turn to look Loki's half dead body and my heart hurts. The truth is, I could never, ever leave Loki alone. He does not deserve to be abandoned. So I glance between Sif and Thor, sucking in a breath before shaking my head.

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept your offer."

Thor does not blink. "Very well. Sif, bring her to the cave."

Sif pushes me forward; I stumble all the way out of the clearing. My tears have now dried on my cheeks, so my skin feels tight and numb. Even my insides feel like they've been poured out and laid on an altar for all to see. It's a peculiar feeling - somewhere between complete helplessness and total surrender. As we walk, Sif latches a pair of thin silver cuffs to my wrists. She doesn't speak. Not to me at least. Occasionally she shares a few words with Fandral, but they're too quiet for me to catch. Then at one point, Sif pulls out a cloth and wraps it around my eyes so I am not able to see where I am going. The last thing I do see though, is just a glimpse of Loki's naked and beaten body being carried ahead of me. And his hollow green eyes, looking right at me.

* * *

><p>The blindfold is ripped off roughly, sort of ripping out strands of my hair in the process. I glare at Sif. She ignores my look, dark eyes staring past me. Thor strides up beside her, ordering Hogun and Volstagg to place Loki in the cave. In all honesty, I am afraid to watch. Though I make myself because I know I will have to follow them in.<p>

The cave is large, made of a plane gray stone with a mouth that swallows darkness. Volstagg and Hogun completely disappear once they step inside. Then both of their bodies are illuminated by a fiery glow as Fandral steps in with a torch. There, against the flickering light, Loki is slumped against the wall of the cavern, naked and bruised. He lays still; looking at nobody and saying binds Loki's chains to the rocks. I blink back tears as Sif ushers me forward to join him. With a click, she unlocks my cuffs and pushes me into the darkness. I rush to Loki's side and hold his cheeks.

"Loki, I'm here. Look at me please." He moans softly, and relief washes over me. "Look at me Loki. Please."

Loki's eyes peek open, green slits visible through his swollen shut eyes.

"Auzreha..." He whispers softly. I sigh and push the hair out of his face, holding him close. Then I turn to Fandral and spit, "What are you looking at?"

Fandral grunts and leaves the torch in the cave before he and Sif walk away. Moments later Sif returns, carrying a huge vile snake in her arms. My stomach drops. The hissing snake's fangs are sharp and threatening, it's pink tongue flicking back and forth like a ribbon in the wind.

"What is this?" I ask in fright. "Why do you bring that here?"

For a moment, the Æsir just look at me blankly as I cradle Loki, who moans and whimpers in pain - so unlike the strong man he usually is. And then Thor steps forward with three hammering footsteps.

"Loki, under the order of every man in Asgard, and in remembrance of the All-Father Odin, for your acts of treason against the realms, I condemn you to eternal will remain in this pit forever, unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed. Have you any last words?"

Loki, wheezing and groaning, looks up and stares coldly at the man he once called brother. I steady his trembling body with my hands as he chokes out, "I will lay here... in victory... as Ragnarok destroys Asgard and your _pathetic _race."

Thor's blue eyes glitter as he tilts his head. Then Sif holds the serpent up to the ceiling, and with a razor sharp dagger, stabs it through the stomach so that it hangs from the roof limply. It hisses one last time, and then dangles lifelessly. I watch as something dark drips from it's fangs and lands on Loki's body. Loki screams, eyes wide in pain as his flesh steams and sizzles. My mouth opens in a silent scream and I turn to face Thor and the Asgardians.

"What cruelty is this?! Poison?!"

But they're already moving away, marching out into the world and leaving us alone.

"You are a cruel man, Thor!" I shout angrily. "This is not justice! This is not like you! Jane would be disgusted!" He does not look back as I scream and shout at him, threatening and yelling anything I can think of. And then a burst of rage spasms through my body and I run out after them, throwing stones and rocks and anything I can get my hands on. Still they do not falter. Exhausted, I stop and hunch over. For a moment I cannot find the strength to even breathe. I stare unblinking until the last of the men vanish from my sight.

And then Loki screams again. The sort of scream that makes your blood curdle and hair stand on end. His arms struggle against the heavy chains that bind him to the boulders, his muscles straining in his pain.

Immediately I rush to Loki's side, taking his face in my hands and rubbing the sticky black poison from his face. I recoil at once, crying out as my own skin bubbles. Biting my lip, I squeeze my eyes shut and will myself to calm down. This pain is nothing compared to what Loki must be feeling. When I peel my eyes open, the back of my hand is blistered, mottled, red and raw. It throbs. There's a small stream of steam wafting from my flesh. Gritting my teeth, I rip a section of my gown and place it on Loki's face where the poison has dripped. As the cloth touches him, Loki tenses and sucks in a breath.

"Shh," I murmur. "You're alright now. I've got you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alas, Loki is doomed to eternal torture... but we all know that Loki does not surrender! So do not mourn, he will survive! Though I warn you, there will be grave danger ahead.<br>If you guys have any questions regarding this story, please do not hesitate to ask. Your feedback is welcome, negative and positive! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Auzreha spoke but Loki could hear nothing. The cold metallic chains felt like ice against his skin, and the burning poison that scalded and burned had pained him so much that it drowned out anything that was outside of himself. He saw her lips move though, and he saw her dark eyes deep with love. Loki heard nothing, felt nothing, _was nothing_. White noise surrounded him, wrapping him in a thick cloud and detaching him from the world. It was as if all emotion and feeling was stripped away leaving nothing but the pain.

_The pain._

This time it burned against Loki's skin like a thousand fires all at once. He felt the scream expel from his throat but did not hear it. He tensed, body contracting and pushing against the thick chain the strapped his abdomen to the rocks. His jaw clenched, body trembled, and the pain did not stop. It fed off of him like a monster from Helheim, devouring him inch by inch with ruthless intent.

Loki felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes just a crack and saw Auz leaning in close, her face a light within the shadows of the cave. She was saying something but her words were muffled. Soft pink lips moving like a silent movie. He slid one of his hands over top of hers, the chinking of the chains loud in his ear. Her touch against his skin provided a comfort, but one that did not last long. His fingers grasped her hands tightly as another drop of poison landed on his face, searing and burning him slowly. He screamed again. Loki could feel his throat going raw, his body weakening, bones crumbling. Soon he would be nothing but a ghost of a man, withering away until he became dust.

Time seemed to slow down. Every second felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a century. There was a constant darkness in the cave, though the light protruding from the mouth gave just enough light to see Auzreha's face. That is what Loki held onto. That is was kept Loki fighting. Though he would never admit it, without her he would have nothing. She was the only thing he had left. _His creation._

He drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of time and space. Unaware of the loneliness that Auzreha felt as she huddled alone beside his cold and naked body. Each time he woke up Auz was there, stroking his face and speaking soft words that Loki could not hear. All he could hear was the pain throbbing inside of him. That was what he felt when he woke up now, throbbing, merciless pain. He peeked open his eyes and looked up. Poison quivered and trembled on the tip of the serpent's fang. Loki shut his eyes, preparing for the sting as two drops fell towards his face.

Nothing happened.

Hesitant, Loki peered up and saw Auz holding a large shell above his face, catching the poison as it fell. Relief washed over Loki. With difficulty, he reached a hand towards her cheek and stroked it as he always used to do.

"Thank you," He rasped.

"Shh," He heard Auz say. "You must rest now."

"Where...?"

A sad smile played across Auzreha's lips. "They took off my chains - I am not bound here. I found it just outside the cave."

Satisfied, Loki laid his head down and let his muscles relax. Though the pain still lingered. He tried to ignore it by studying the curves in Auzreha's face. Once again he found himself amazed by her loyalty to him. It pleased him, the way she gave him power. He needed power, craved it. And she was always there to give it to him. Thor and Odin had never ceased to throw Loki in the shadows. They lied to him, secluded him and for that Loki had never found the ability to truly forgive them. It was only Frigga who ever loved him. The memory of her taking him by the hand and showing him magic flickered through Loki's mind. It brought an ache in Loki's heart. Though it was quickly replaced by Thor and Odin and the pain they caused. They had always cast him aside, and Loki knew it was because of his heritage. Because of what he was: a monster.

_Frost Giant._

The thought was bitter in his mind. He glanced back at Auzreha, knowing that she loved him. But how could one love such a dark and bitter creature? He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to surface any doubts. She gave him the power he desired and the respect he needed. But now... _now_ he was powerless.

As the pain began to fade from his body, Loki began to feel again.

He felt anger.

Burning, savage, destructive anger that wove itself between his bones and made itself comfortable in the thickness of his veins. It rose up from the dark corners of his heart and made itself known throughout every inch of his body. Loki reached a hand to his face, feeling the mottled, burned and blistered skin. More hatred seared within him. How dare they do this to him! He was a prince and the rightful heir to the crown! Thor had given it to him once he denied it to be with the mortal, so it was only right that Loki be granted the throne. A growl surfaced in his throat.

"Loki," Said Auz. "Are you alright?"

Loki looked up at her and his heart ached. She was so innocent, so pure. And he was a machine powered by anger. "I am fine," He said through chapped lips.

Carefully, she leaned down and placed her lips upon his own. The kiss was tender just like her, but Loki did not let himself kiss her back. He almost never did. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. But he was afraid that if he seemed like he needed her, than he would seem weak.

With one hand she brought a second shell to his lips, "Drink."

He did. Then he looked up into her chocolate eyes and down to her lips and thought of everything he was and everything he would never be.

"Auz."

"Yes Loki?"

"Don't ignore my darkness. It's the only part of me that knows how to truly love you."

She looked at him then with such sadness, making the bitterness grow stronger inside of Loki. "Oh my Trickster," She whispered, kissing him again.

This time he kissed her back.

Auzreha pulled away after a few moments. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I never thanked you for saving me that day in Balder's home." She drew in a shaky breath and with one hand she touched his cheek. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "If only I could wrap you up in my darkness to protect you from your own."

"You have no darkness in you," Loki stated. "I created you that way: Pure. And _good_." He paused, drawing a breath into his weak and fragile body. "Read to me."

A puzzled expression came on Auzreha's face. "We have no books here."

Loki's lips curved up into a mischievous smile and with the last bit of strength he had, he manifested a book on the floor beside her. She picked it up with her free hand and read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Loki grinned, eyes twinkling.

"We've already read this," She said with furrowed brows.

"Brilliant observation," Loki drawled. He closed his eyes. "Read it again."

And so she did. He focused on the soft tones of her voice as he let his weakened body heal. Loki found comfort in the sound of her words, and the steady drips of poison collecting in the shell. He allowed the surrounding darkness of the cave to wrap around his naked body like a blanket, and soon he fell asleep with Auzreha's soft voice reading in the background.

* * *

><p>"Loki. Wake up." Someone shook his shoulder.<p>

"Auzreha?"

"Wake up!"

Loki groaned, glaring at Auzreha. "You should leave me to rest," He said coldly. His body was still fragile, and the poison that lingered in his skin still stung when he moved.

"I have to empty the shell or else it will overflow," Auz said.

"Then empty it."

"If I do, then you will be exposed once again."

Loki froze, fear paralyzing his body and crawling up his spine. Then he clenched his jaw and focused his green eyes on her. "Go," he ordered. "Be quick."

Auz hesitated for a moment, and then quickly carried the poison-filled shell and scurried away. Loki strained his neck, trying to watch her leave but the chains that bound him would not grant him that. He clenched his jaw, and laid his head back down against the stone. The cold air made him shiver and wish for his garments. Sighing, Loki stared at the serpent's fangs. He saw the poison gathering and knew there was nobody to protect him this time. They quivered for a moment, the suspense growing. And then they dropped. He closed his eyes and winced as the poison burned his face, stinging his skin. The smell of burning flesh wafted into the air and Loki screamed and cried out. His muscles convulsed uncontrollably and the cave shook with him.

The only thought that formed in his mind at that moment was of Thor, being dealt the revenge that Loki would give him.

Auzreha returned with the shell emptied, and began catching the poison again. Loki closed his eyes and laid, bound to the stone.

And that is how things remained until Ragnarok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I didn't want to go into another scene just yet. I hope Loki's POV was alright? I had hoped it would give a more personal feel to the pain of the torture. :3 <strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

Time passes, the pain stays. Until one day a thunderous quake shakes the realms and cries out in rage. The roof of the cave quivers, sending tiny rocks onto our heads. The quake shatters Loki's chains with an earsplitting c_rack! _He and I stare at each other, astonished at the broken pieces of metal that lay on the stone.

"What has happened?" I exclaim as the hair on my arms raise and a chill slides down my spine. Hastily, I wrap my arms around Loki in a big embrace and pull him out of the poison's reach, sighing into his scarred flesh. My mind reels, unable to comprehend what just happened. Loki's weak body sinks into me, and he looks up with wide eyes full of a fear I've never seen in him before.

"Ragnarok."

That one word makes my insides shrivel into little raisons, my lungs tight with fear. At first I shake my head. "No, it can't be." But as Loki's eyes deepen into a dark shade of grey, and his jaw clenches, I realize that there is point in denying it. I can feel the chaos building beneath my feet as the ground continues to shake. The detrimental roars of the quake tells me that it has come, and it will have no mercy.

His voice is quiet as he murmurs, "The quakes... Yggdrasil has fallen. It has begun."

My chest tightens. "What are we to do?"

"Bring me my clothes," Loki says flatly. "The beasts have been released across the realms. We must go."

"Where to? We are not welcome anywhere." My trembling fingers snatch his pile of rags and hand them to him. He pulls them on quickly but with care, as his blistered skin is sore and tender to the touch. It still bleeds in several areas. And his face... the sight of it alone wrenches my heart in a thousand different directions, though mostly towards one of fear.

Loki's once pale and milky skin has turned into a twisted configuration of blisters and scabs and bloody flesh where the poison ate away at him after weeks and weeks. His complexion is an awful shade of pink, as the remaining skin is raw and scarred. The flesh that has stayed is morphed and wrinkled as it stretches down his neck to his shoulders, where his gaunt body hunches over like a predator. He looks nothing like the man I once knew and honestly, it frightens me. Though I will not let him see my wariness. The only familiar thing I see of Loki are his eyes, green and wounded and lonely. Swallowing a thick lump in my throat, I step close to him and place a hand on his arm. His twisted features turn and look at me. And then he strides out of the cave into the daylight saying, "We will gather an army."

"An army." I repeat. "And who will this army fight? The monsters... or your brother?"

Loki halts, his figure turning slowly back to me. The cold burn of tears gather in my eyes and I blink them away. Loki's chin tilts up deviously, "Anyone who tries to stop me, dear Auz." And then he turns back around and walks away. I take a deep breath, summoning all my strength before I trek behind him. I follow him into the woods, deep in the mountain again. Nothing looks familiar.

"Where are you taking us?"

Loki ignores me - I try not to take it personal. All around us the ground trembles and the sky thunders, though no storm clouds are above us. I can almost imagine the great tree of life collapsing to the ground as Nidhogg finally chews through the roots and bursts from his nest. A sinister tone settles in the wind, rustling the trees and sounding like a thousand voices of the dead crying out. I find myself shivering, despite the warm air. It's peculiar. It's unnerving.

Finally Loki stops at the mouth of a small tunnel just as the sun begins to sink into the horizon, releasing strings of pink and yellow across the darkened skies. I recognize the portal to Helheim at once.

"Why do you assume she will join will you?" I ask.

"The offer I will propose will most interest her," He says mordantly as he steps into the shadows of the tunnel. Another quake shakes the ground, threatening to throw me off of my feet.

"And if Hel refuses, what then?"

"She will not refuse!" Loki hisses. "I will make sure of it."

Though as his body gets lost in the shadows of the passageway, uncertainty creeps into me. "Can you trust her?" I call out.

Loki's voice emanates from the darkness. "Who said anything about trust?"

Sighing, I follow him into the portal. The stone is cold on my barefeet, the air chilly against my skin. I focus my eyes on the green light that Loki places before us. He walks silently, mouth in a thin line. A strange feeling sets in the pit of my stomach as I watch him. Bitter ambition lines his every move, I can hear it in the echoes of his footsteps and in the sound of his breath. I wonder if there is anymore of the man I once knew inside of that broken heart of his. How long ago did he really lose himself? Perhaps it was then, in the shadows of of that one night near the Casket, where buried secrets were dug up and revealed.

After a while the tunnel narrows, so I know we are getting close. Just as Loki and I step out into the barren realm I say his name softly. He turns with slight fractiousness, and I rise on my toes and kiss him gently. The feel of his lips is unfamiliar and odd as I feel the scarred skin against my mouth, though I push it away and focus only on him... _Loki_. He kisses me back softly, his hand caressing my cheek before he pulls away and wanders out into the realm.

* * *

><p>Hel is not pleased to see us. It had taken great amounts of persuasion and Loki's deft ability mischievousness to convince Garm to let us pass. His one eye, alone next to the scarred mess that Loki had so graciously given him, glinted with hate as he watched me and Loki pass by. Loki only gave a look of complacency as he strutted past. The other wolves had made no appearance, thank the gods. But Hel, now she is a whole other story. I hold my breath as she descends from her rotting throne. Her green eye is full of fire, her words full of venom.<p>

"Oh, _father. _You have nerve, returning here. Tell me, why should I not hand you over to your brother now and claim my reward? _Why?_" She hisses the last word and leans in close. I can see the maggots in her hair.

Loki is calm and apathetic, "Thor is not my brother."

Hel tilts her head up, so that the dead half of her face is once again hidden from view. "I see your sidekick has followed you. What a good little dog. Can she play fetch too?"

My teeth grind together. I can feel the agitation growing in the pit of my stomach. Loki looks at me and grabs my wrist.

"She is mine," He says. "My creation and the one I love."

My heart aches. Hearing those words come from a man broken and scarred and lost brings tears to my eyes. Hastily, I wipe them away. Hel's lips curl up in a mocking grin.

"Are you even capable of love?" She asks. "Father, you kill for your own amusement. You delight in the chaos you create. There is no place where you belong. How can one so monstrous as you... love... and _be _loved?"

I watch as Loki's green eyes swell with vexation, yet his visage stays calm. There's a small pause of which the room ripples with tension. And then Loki purses his lips and lets out a breathy "ooh." He tilts his face and his black hair shines against the light of the torches.

"I admire your concern, though that is not why I have come. Now if you'd be so gracious as to listen to what I have to say..." Loki drops his hand from my arm and steps forward, boots echoing across the hall and splashing against the dark liquid on the stone. "As you know, Ragnarok has begun. As we speak, forces are gathering, beasts are raging, and the realms are falling. I have come to propose a truce. Join forces with me and I will grant you vengeance on the Æsir, and afterwards out of this putrid realm."

Hel pauses and studies Loki. Her eye falls to the floor as she thinks and then swivels back up. She laughs.

"How desperate are you, to call on such lost creatures to defend you? You think my army of the dead can save you? You are wrong."

Loki does not miss a beat. "Surt will bring his forces from Muspelheim - they are sworn enemies to Asgard, and the Jotuns as well."

Hel smirks. "The Jotuns? Why would they help you - you nearly destroyed their race, all to prove to daddy that you were worthy."

"I am their king," Loki drawls. "Laufey has fallen and I am his only heir."

Hel saunters forward, glancing at me with her one eye before looking back at her army of dead men. I do not look at them - I do not wish to see Balder's face.

"Does it burn you," Hel taunts, "To have come so close, _so many times,_ to having it all, yet to have it ripped from your grasp each time. Left to sit and wait and ache?"

"There's another thing," Loki says darkly. "I want _you_ to kill Thor."

A silence spreads like butter between us. Then she laughs, sickly sweet and mocking.

"Are you too much of a coward to do it yourself? Always so pusillanimous and afraid."

Yet as she speaks I see Hel's curiosity peak. Silently I praise Loki, proud of his proposal. How could Hel ever decline an opportunity to kill the one responsible for her exile? Loki continues, "If you reject this offer than you will die... with all the rest."

"No," Hel hisses. "If I reject this offer than _you_ will die."

A lump forms in my throat, my heart pounds against my chest. I glance at my feet, stained red from the puddles on the floor. The dark substance stains the edges of my gown. Sucking in an infinitesimal breath I quickly step forward. "Please, do not think we mean to harm you. If you would be so kind -"

"Kind?" Hel rushes at me in seconds. "You think me to be kind? I am the Queen of the Dead. Ruler of the underworld. I am not kind. I am death."

I hear the tremble of my own breath. Hel's skin is inches from mine, all rotting and peeling. Her bloody eye stare deep into me, as if she's peering into the future and watching me at my death. I swallow, "Please help us."

Hel sneers. "Your sweet words will get you nowhere, girl."

Through my peripheral vision I see Loki move forward in warning. Hel casts a glare at him, and then leans in closer to me. So close that I can smell the sharp stench of her breath. I focus on the half of her that is beautiful.

"You think he loves you?" She whispers. "You are wrong. He has never loved you."

"Stop," I say. Fear crawls through me like spiders. I can feel each leg scurry up my spine and bury itself in my mind.

"He only loves to feeling you give him: power."

"Don't."

"He is a monster. A cruel man who cannot love."

"S-stop."

"He will never love you. He will never love anyone."

"Please."

"One day he will leave you and he will forget you the way he has forgotten me. He does not love you and never will."

"STOP IT!" I spit in her face and push her away, and within seconds I am falling to my knees. Through the dizziness in my head I'm vaguely aware of Loki and Hel arguing, with blasts of green and black lights flashing through the air. Garm's growls enter the room as the wolf lopes in and howls. I wipe my face, wet from tears, and slowly rise to my feet. Loki and Hel pause and turn to me. I can feel the gaze of each and every being, alive and dead, staring at me. I take languid steps to my creator and stare coldly at Hel. She moves back to her throne silently, moving like a feather caught in the wind. As she sits down, the shadows curl around her dead half. She is beautiful once more.

"I will accept your offer," She says finally. Loki dips his head in satisfaction, and leads me out of the hall without saying a word. Just as we turn to leave, Hel's honeyed voice rings out: "Though if you trust me, you will be the fool I always took you for."

Loki smiles wickedly. "I will trust your rage."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who's all seen The Amazing Spiderman 2? I thought it was absolutely amazing! :) <em>**

_**I hope this chapter was alright... I used a lot of lines from previous marvel movies hah.  
>I would like to hear how you guys would like this all to end, and what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters as the end nears since there will be some filler chapters that I haven't quite finished planning. Give me some ideas! <strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_WOW GUESS WHAT I AM NOT DEAD AND I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING! WHAT! IS THIS REAL LIFE?_

_I know you all probably hate me for disappearing off the face of the earth and not updating for like 500000000000000000 days, but I can assure you that during those _500000000000000000 days I was full of guilt and felt so bad and I wish I could say that I was just really busy with school exams and such but the truth is I actually don't have an excuse - I was just reeeeeally lazy.__

__Now don't get me wrong, I didn't just throw my laptop away and ignore this fanfic for __500000000000000000 days. I was actually trying so so so so so hard to write this chapter but my fingers were incredibly lazy and I think I averaged about 1 sentence every day. Maybe 2 if I was lucky. Buuuuuut eventually I finished and here I am, pouring out my sincerest apology to those who still have enough forgiveness in them to open this next chapter and read my pitiful words of remorse without coming to my house with pitchforks and torches. With all my heart (or what's left of the heart I have in this melancholic shell of my 17 year old body) I apologize. I am truly sorry for all of the __500000000000000000 days that passed without an update. _______  
><em>

______During the __500000000000000000 days of my disappearance I read A LOT. And I believe my writing may have changed as I read the 13 or 14 books during that period of laziness. Idk if it's just me, but I feel like the style of this chapter and the way I wrote it is different, but I guess it's up to you to decide. And if I'm sounding completely banana-balls, then I'm sorry. I will stop babbling now, and leave you to read the chapter!________

* * *

><p>"Do Hel's words trouble you?"<p>

"I beg your pardon?"

Loki looks down at me from where he stands on the higher step. His hair is freshly washed, and his garments are clean. Though the smell of leather still lingers on him.

"You have been unlike your usual self. I fear that Hel's words have embedded themselves in your mind."

I avert my gaze from Loki's scarred face. "N-no. I'm alright."

"I pray that you speak truthfully," He drawls. "For I need you to be strong at my side, Auzreha. Do you understand? Our lives are at risk here."

"I understand, Loki." Inhaling, I glance up and see his lips curving into what seems to be a genuine smile. I smile back and step up onto the place beside him as he takes my hand.

"Thank you," He says. It's almost romantic. Almost. Then his voice lowers, "Thor will receive our revenge."

My creator leads me into the massive palace that appears to be carved out of ice and stone. A blue hue illuminates the entire frozen realm, as if the whole place is stuck in an eternal twilight. The sun is the only light source in the sky, and it shines between the icicles that threaten to fall from the cavernous roofs. All around, large arching chunks of ice reach high above our heads and the remains of giant stone pillars stand with lingering authority. I crane my neck, gazing in awe at the fragile beauty of this realm. Snowflakes fall upon my lashes delicately and I breathe in the sharp air of winter. It's hard to picture such brutal monsters inhabiting this place.

Yet in the sky, the foreboding effects of Ragnarok had already started. Dark clouds loom with a heaviness so strong it makes me want to cower and hide. Circling the sky, shadowed figures caw and crow, and every once in a while the occasional thunder roars, with the ominous threat to release something so destructive nothing would survive. I try my best not to think of it. Not to think of the destruction that will come.

With my hand curled around Loki's long fingers, I notice a strange feeling growing inside of me, one that I am unable to name. Something between a glittering fear and overwhelming eagerness, something between content and disatisfaction, something between love and dread. I look at Loki, his dark hair is highlighted against the pale icy walls around us.

"My brothers," He calls out into the ice. His words bounce of the icy walls, echoing for a moment. Loki drops my hand and steps in front of me. "Come and join me brothers."

* * *

><p>Maybe this would be it.<p>

Maybe he would finally win.

Maybe, just maybe, Loki would receive the power he deserved; and all the realms would bow to him as their world crumbled because he would be victorious. He could feel it in his bones, the desperate ache of his coming victory that he had waited too _damn_ long to receive. The thought of Asgard crumbling pleased him, and that sort of frightened him. Had he really gone mad? Loki thought of his younger days, when he was still the innocent boy with childish dreams and intent - had he finally lost his grip on sanity and become so much of a deranged man that it brought him pleasure to watch his home burn?

As much as it pained him, Thor needed to be dealt with. Thor needed to see the works of real power, and once he did, then Loki would gain the respect he craved.

The thought brought a smile to Loki's lips, and he gazed around at the silver landscape with content. The Jotuns, after agreeing to join forces with him, were busy arming themselves and gathering troops. Auz was by his side quietly eating some bread and cheese, her body wrapped in a thick shawl to protect her from the realm's harsh frost. Everything seemed to be falling in place. But then why did he feel so damn hollow?

An empty hole lingered in his chest and it slowly chipped away at his body, growing larger each morning he awoke. It was not new to him - it had always been there, ever since birth. He used to ignore it as a child when he was able to fill it with books and the knowledge of magic and tricks. But as he grew older, the black hole in his heart grew as well. It sucked in every good emotion and now it seemed to invade his entire being. Soon he feared he would cease to exist, and all there would be in his place would be a shadow of what he used to be.

Often he thought of Frigga. Of her soft smile and brilliant green eyes always shining with kindness. Her gentle touch and calm voice, and the love that he never doubted. She had truly loved him. He knew that, he always did. But the harsh truth that he would never really be her son bit at him and sunk its teeth into his soul.

_"Then am I not your mother?"_

The ghost of her voice curled around him, soft and tender as it flew in the breeze and around in his memory. It made his insides creak and ache, groaning under the weight of missing her.

_ "You're not."_

The words danced in the cold air around Loki, taunting and mocking and pulling at his hair with devilish intent. His heart clenched, his lungs felt as if he was drowning.

"_Always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself."_

If only he had told Frigga the truth: that he was afraid. That sometimes he still felt like a little boy, never quite understanding and never quite good enough. That he loved her, that she would always have a place in his heart. That he didn't know how to get himself out of this mess.

The emotion weakened him, and he let out a grunt.

_Sentiment._

It turned his mouth bitter, and he spat at the ground, letting cold rage return to his veins as he lifted his head and breathed in the icy air of Jotunheim. His home.

Loki leaned against the cold walls of the architecture and played with the ice in his hand. He watched his skin turn blue, and watched it as it slid back to Asgardian colour, finding an odd pleasure in the swift transition. Finally, when he grew bored of that and the Jotuns still did not seem to be finished preparing, he reached down to Auzreha's arm and hauled her to her feet.

"What is it?" She asked.

Loki's lips curved, "Nothing, my dear Auz. I only wish to spend a few moments alone with you before we take our leave." At her soft smile, he led her through the glacier path and when they were finally alone amongst the ice, he let himself hold her close, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. He had never quite gotten used to it - the feeling of being loved. But supposed he would never got used to her either; his dear creation.

"I am frightened," She said, so soft and quiet that Loki almost didn't hear her. He looked down at her and frowned.

"Why do you always doubt my means?"

"I am only afraid, Loki. I do not doubt you." There was a tremor in her voice that made Loki wonder how true her words were. He swallowed and said, "Good."

Loki heard Auzreha suck in a shaky breath as she then whispered, "But what if we fail? What then? There will never be mercy for us. Not in any realm or any world. We will never belong..."

It was then that Loki felt his annoyance peak, and he lashed out - not without guilt - and he let his words hiss at her like a snake.

"How many times do I have to tell you that _we will not fail_. Not this day, or the next. I will be _victorious_." He spat the last word at her, the venom in his veins screaming for some release. Frustrated, he let go of her and sharply turned away. He stared at the towers of ice and thought of every single time he had doubted himself - he did not need her doubt as well. He felt Auz's hand touch his shoulder and he shook her off, ignoring the sting of his loneliness as he sheltered himself with walls around his heart again. He heard her delicate breathing behind him but Loki would not let himself turn around. He would not let himself appear weak - kings were not weak.

He did not know how long they stood there, in silence with their hearts so close to combusting, but the whole time his thoughts were a torrent of ruthless thoughts that attacked his mind again and again and again and again.

"_What makes you think that you're invincible?"_

He often remembered those words she had spoken to him so long ago in Svartalfheim, and today they once again did not cease to wrack at his insides. He clenched his jaw, feeling a faint ache as the skin on his face still stung from the serpent's poison. Cautiously, he brought a hand to his face and felt the scarred tissue and mottled flesh that had now become a part of him. In the ice's distorted surface, he saw his reflection: a ghastly appearance that made him hate his own self even more. Bile rose in his mouth as resentment rose in his heart. _This was not the face of a king, _He thought. _This is the face of a man beaten down to pieces and left to rot._

"Loki?"

This time he turned and looked at her. Her chocolate coloured curls fell down past her chest and settled against the silky material of her gown beautifully. Against the icy hue of the realm, her skin took on a cool tone and her eyes seemed filled with more sorrow than he remembered.

"You have changed me," He found himself murmuring. "You have given light to aspects of life that I have long forgotten, and for that I thank you."

Loki grabbed her and held her close, staring blankly past her as she rested his head on his shoulder. Auzreha's love for him was prominent and vigorous and so overwhelming that Loki felt as though he might crumble from the intensity of her heart. Her heartbeat pounded through her chest, and Loki felt his own chest tighten, his throat thicken. His words were thick and heavy as he whispered, "But I cannot promise that I will stay the man you wish me to be."

* * *

><p>A loud, bellowing sound from a Frost Giant's trumpet echoed throughout the icy caverns, drawing Loki's attention. Alert, he moved away from Auzreha and stood against a pillar, looking at the sight before him:<p>

Hundreds of thousands of Jotun's stood before him, lined symmetrically and in perfect order. Each was armed with steel armor on their limbs, helmets on their heads, and with the power of ice in their veins. Loki smiled, evil and cunning. Auz moved up beside him, her eyes growing wide at the sight and her breath coming and going in subtle gasps that left a white smoke in the air in front of her.

It was a sea of monsters that lay in front of Loki, there was no denying it. But it was a sea of _his _monsters, and a great swell of pride grew inside of Loki. Each and every pair of glittering red eyes beamed up at him from the crowd, waiting for his cue and his cue only. Loki knew that he was getting closer to reaching his goal, he could feel it in his bones. Nonchalantly, he moved forward, tilting his head and pursing his lips like he always did when he felt powerful. Slowly, he let his body sink into it's true Jotun form, the bright blue covering creamy Asgardian skin with smooth victory.

"Brothers," Loki crooed. "We will board Hel's ship together, and with our united strength, we will be victorious! No beast shall defeat us, no man will shun us, and no Asgardian will escape our strength. All will surrender to us, or they shall die in Ragnarok's wake. I promise you." His glittering eyes looked down at Auzreha and he lowered his voice.

"And all will bow to me."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm glad no one hates me for not updating for so long :3 _**

**_So, you all are aware of how dangerous Loki is, right? Well, I hope you see the reasoning in this chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter - I hope you all like it! _**

* * *

><p>Hel's ship is larger than I had imagined. Rocking incessantly in the violent waves, it looks like a nightmare ready to sail into a child's dreams and terrorize every last strand of innocence. It appears to be built with rotted wood, and in some areas I notice termites crawling around. The sails are dark and ripped, the wind moving through them and blowing the pieces of torn material around like a flag of death. Hel's army of the dead stands on board the ship with their hollow eyes staring and unblinking. Beneath the stormy sky, the ship is a gloomy vessel of devastation. I know Balder is somewhere in this crowd, and the thought brings an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I shudder behind Loki, watching as thousands of Jotuns board the ship.<p>

Their massive muscles ripple under sheets of blue skin, and their eyes are frosty spheres that look at everything with cold expression. Cautious of their intent, I move to the other side of Loki where I'm suddenly met with two bulging yellow eyes and a grinning row of rotting teeth that give out a gravely hiss. I shriek and Loki instinctively pulls me close, glaring at the dead figure that howls and cackles. It reaches a clawed hand out and swipes at me. Terror shoots through me body as the hand comes inches from my body. Loki, fueled by rage, lashes out and strikes the rotted figure across the face. It recoils and cradles it's cheek, letting out a nasty hiss that resembles a wild animal.

"Do not touch her," Loki commands. "Unless you wish to feel my wrath."

The figure hesitates, glancing at me with it's dead and hollow eyes before finally shrinking away and joining with the rest of Hel's army. After watching it slink away into the shadows of the ship, I feel myself pulled even closer to Loki - so close that I can hear the rhythm of his breathing. It's soothing. I breath in his leathery smell and close my eyes, my heartbeat pounding like a caged beast against my ribcage.

"You're feeling awfully comfortable with my men, daddy dear. Slapping them in the face? How kind of you. How will I ever return the favour?"

My blood turns to dust the second that sickly sweet voice reaches my ears. My eyes snap open. Loki freezes, and I feel the gradual expansion of his chest as he breathes in deeply and then lets it all out in one heavy sigh.

"Daughter," He says simply, turning slowly with flashing green eyes.

"Oh," Hel's one good eye widens in surprise. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Loki's jaw clenches, "Thor happened."

Hel purses her lips, then looks at me as if noticing me for the first time. My heart stumbles over a beat but I force myself to stay composed. I can feel my bones rattling inside my skin. Hel seems to have that effect on people. Thankfully I manage to stay calm, and I am able to sense Loki's silent approval as I nod and say coolly, "Greetings, Hel."

Her lips, cracked and dry, curl up into a sardonic grin, making me feel like I have suddenly been thrown headfirst over a cliff and am plummeting straight towards extinction. A thick lump forms in my throat, sort of tasting like vomit and vinegar.

"Good evening, girl. Still my daddy's bitch I see."

My teeth grind together, the sound like an earthquake in my own ears, but I know that she hears nothing. Loki tenses beside me and steps forward, but I'm the one who speaks:

"I'm certain you wouldn't speak to me with such audacity if you knew the influence I have over your '_daddy_.' If you were half as intelligent as your pack of rotting men then you would be well aware that threatening me would only harm yourself, Hel." My voice is cold, unshaken and filled with more maturity than I thought I had - my heart pounds in my chest because I know I just made a dangerous move. Loki turns to me with a shocked look, emerald eyes huge. His pale face stares at mine for a moment before he looks back to his just as shocked daughter, who suddenly scrunches up her face and spits at the ground. The maggots in her hair writhe, and her perfectly trimmed eyebrows narrow. Amongst all of the sour, ghastly things about her, she is still much more beautiful than I will ever be.

"How dare you speak to me with such insolence!"

"Actually," Loki intervenes, "How dare _you_ speak to my creation with such insolence."

They hold a fiery gaze for a moment, a silent battle over dominance between father and daughter until finally, Hel pulls away and wraps her sheer black robe around her shoulders with cold surrender. Her bright green eyes darken and she lowers her voice, "Remember father, I am not helping you in this battle for your own sake. It is for my sake and mine alone. There is no kindness in my heart for a monster such as you." She turns away and begins to walk among the masses of the dead, and then at the last second she looks back. "Oh, and play nice with my pets and I'll play nice with yours." She casts a sly glance down at me before disappearing into the shadows.

I sag against Loki's shoulder. He leans away from me and looks at me with a stone-like expression upon his face. "That was dangerous of you."

"I am sor -"

"No. That was brave, Auz. You are growing."

"Thank you, Loki. You know, I think that is the fifth time you have ever complimented me." I grin teasingly. His eyes twinkle and he gives me a real mischievous smile. My stomach flutters at the sight of it.

"However," Loki says, "I would not advise you to continue playing with fire while on this ship. There are more devils on this ship than the eye can see."

I chill runs up my spine. I lean in to Loki's warm body. "I have you to protect me, and you I." A low rumble sounds from his chest as he murmurs quietly in agreement.

* * *

><p>As evening makes its entrance and pulls a blanket of cotton candy across the sky, I see a delicate beauty in the world that I have not noticed before. Standing against the railing of the ship, I look out at the vast ocean and the twinkling light reflected upon it from the dying sun. Several large, unidentifiable <em>things<em> fall from the clouds, plummeting to the sea and landing with thunderous booms. They are all covered in a mass of flames, but as soon as they hit the water all traces of the fire are gone - like a dream suddenly extinguished by the harsh slap of reality.

And then suddenly I'm slapped by that exact thing.

All of the air inside of my lungs is suddenly gone the moment I realize the reason I am standing on this ship: war.

War between the realms. War between life and death. War between existence itself. War that will destroy everything in it's wake with no mercy. No mercy for anyone. And it is all for one reason: Loki.

Terror grips my ribs and pulls them apart so suddenly I'm frozen in place. For a moment I can't breathe. How could I have been so careless? Black dots line my vision and all I can see are flashes of memories. Someone's memories. Whose? I see a sea full of green eyes.

My memories.

Green eyes are everywhere, deep with resentment and heavy with revenge. Hair blacker than a raven's wings and skin paler than the ice in his heart. I remember the first time I laid eyes on him, in that white cell down in the dungeons of Asgard, with his shiny black boots and smirking face, eyeing me up and down. I remember how feral, how completely _dangerous _he looked and I remember the raw power that had dripped off of his very essence as he spoke to me with those flashing green eyes.

_I did good._

_Who are you?_

_Who am I? Don't you wish to know who _you_ are?_

_Well yes, I suppose I do._

Green eyes. Green eyes. Fiery green eyes and a heart made of stone, barely beating expect for the hatred that drives it on. I see bright green eyes angry green eyes bitter green eyes so many green eyes that carry the promise of destruction. Wasn't I held protected in his arms only moments ago?

_Can you tell me who I am? _

A mischievous laugh floats in the air around my body, wrapping around me again and again and again and tying me up so tight that I am unable to move my arms.

_I created you. A girl made of air and out of my own thoughts. You were manifested within my own mind and I brought you to life. You are the result of magic._

I see a tall, lanky body. A grin that turns blood cold.

_Kneel to me._

A white cell. Angry fists. The smash of power.

_I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY._

I see the Aether. A spear through Odin's chest. Green eyes. Burning flashes of green light.

Thousands of words fly in front of my eyes. A drawling voice whispers in my ears, echoing back and forth in my head. I'm spinningspinningspinning and I can't see the ground.

_HE IS NOT MY FATHER. Fearing me is the only thing that will keep you alive. I am an incarnation of all things one shouldn't trust. You're the only one I've ever loved. Running out of sympathy. Careful where you tread. I'm a fool. I'm a fool. We found a body. You're my creation. The only one I've ever loved. Only one. Rage. Trust my rage. Rage. Rage. RAGE._

_My name is Loki. Loki of Jotunheim._

_Kneel._

Before I can catch my breath, I thrown into an image that makes my stomach drop: The universe lies in ashes. Millions of bodies are littered throughout the dirt like pieces of trash. Bloodied, disfigured faces like with gaping mouths and glassy eyes. The sky is ablaze with a thousand fires, and the sun has disappeared from sight. And then I see him, lying in the dirt in a sea of his own blood with his empty green eyes gazing longingly at a sky that he can no longer see. There's a gaping hole in his chest and beside him lies a chunk of black and bloody meat that I know must be the remains of his heart. His lips are frozen in a haunting, mischievous smile and his teeth are bloody. I scream. I can't help it.

I am then heaved back into the real world where I stand shaking on the deck of the ship, sucking in a huge breath and gasping and gasping yet somehow not able to inhale any oxygen. And then I feel his hands around my waist.

"Auzreha," He drawls. "What troubles you?"

I gasp and shove Loki away, ripping his hands off my waist and staring at him with wide eyes. My breath comes and goes in short spasms and for a second I forget how to speak.

"Auz, are you alright? Are you injured? Tell me what frightens you." Loki seems to carry genuine concern, but as I look at him I recall his words to me earlier:_ I would not advise you to continue playing with fire._ I have been playing with fire all along and never realized it. No matter how 'okay' things may seem at times when his wild heart is calm and he promises my protection, he will always be an embodiment of devastation. I cannot deny it. A chill runs through my bones and I take a step away from him. My voice comes out quiet, but steady and with confidence.

"You frighten me."

Loki laughs, sharp and short. "You are right to frighten me - but only of what I am capable of. You know I will never harm you. You know that. All I do is for your protection..."

I look to the floor. "I cannot live this way Loki. I cannot -"

"This again!" He snaps. "Oh please not this again!"

I bring my eyes up to look at him and time stops immediately. I remember that day in Balder's home when our screams were louder than our own heartbeats and the venom in our words was sour and bitter. Then I remember the time I ran to him in the Throne Room and our hearts seemed to beat as one, weaving us together in fate and in love. I look at Loki, searching his eyes for something, anything, that will make my heart understand just exactly what it wants. Neither of us are speaking, both lost in thoughts full of pain and sorrow and devastation over the fact that our relationship has come to this again.

It feels as if I am torn in half, split in two. There is a war inside of me. I take one look at his lean face and want to hold him and never let him go, kissing him promises of peace and love and acceptance for who he is. But I take one look at the shadows that linger in his heart and want to run away as fast as I can before I'm dragged into a pit of despair.

Suddenly I am sure of three things:

1) I love him with all my heart.

2) I need him and he needs me.

3) There will come a time when he destroys everything, me included.

And at that moment I feel my heart breaking - the sound is similar to the thunderous rocks that fall from the sky.

Taking a deep breath, I state, "This life you are asking me to live is too painful. Look at what you are doing to the worlds around you, and look at what you are doing to yourself. You are the pillar of self-destruction, Loki. I thought I could save you from yourself, and for a while I thought I had. But now," I look to the blazing sky with an ache in my chest, "But now I realize that there is nothing that can save you. I am truly sorry Loki. But this, _us_, it is torturous. We are killing each other. And that is why," I choke on my words a bit, then swallow and whisper. "That is why I have to leave."

Loki stares at me, stunned, like I had just slapped him in the face - and I suppose, figuratively speaking, I did. No words come from his lips, he just stares blankly at me for a while, hardly even breathing. Then finally he speaks. His voice is cold and broken, "Some people think that I do not have a heart. They are wrong. I know I have a heart. I know I have a heart because I can feel it breaking."

I feel sick with guilt.

"All this time," He says. "All this time I have cared for you and given you life, and this is how you repay me? You cannot run away each time I disappoint you! You will never find peace that way! Have you not seen what we could be? What we are?" He exhales in exasperation. His inky hair blends in with the darkening sky.

"We are dying, Loki," I whisper. "We are naught but dying stars who are burning for a time when we can shine again, but our time is over. _Your _time is over, and you must accept the fact that your star is going to fall to the earth and burn out and _there is nothing that you can do_. Haven't you had enough of this? Of the chase for power only to be kicked down in the face of defeat? I'm tired Loki, and Ragnarok is coming. You have to stop this. Forgive your brother, forgive yourself, and go home."

He sneers. "Thor will never be forgiven."

My insides deflate. "Then as much as it pains me... I cannot stay here. I cannot stay here and watch you kill your own world."

"You cannot leave me, Auzreha. You are mine and mine alone. You are my creation."

"Is that all I'll ever be to you?"

His mouth falls into a thin line, and he says nothing. Slowly, I see his walls go up again, shielding his heart from all things dangerous and turning him into the ruthless man I thought I had saved. A tear slips from my cheek, and Loki reaches to me, wiping it away and then stroking my cheek like he always does. Then his hands go rigid, and his fingers dig into my jaw.

"I should kill you," He hisses. For a second I think he will. Then he drops his hand and turns away. "Go," He says simply. "Leave before I change my mind."

I think I see the diamond sparkle of a tear slip down his cheek, but he turns his body before I can be sure.


	19. Chapter 19

My body is heaving, purging, and tearing itself to pieces. Acidic vomit spews from my mouth, stinging my throat and leaving me speechless as I stumble across a barren landscape adorned with dust and rocks and a dying sun. I cannot go more than a few steps before I fall to my feet and heave again. The angst that is ripping my heart apart has no mercy, and there are moments that I feel I may actually die from the pain. Yet my heart keeps beating, dull and monotonous inside my chest. My lungs are tight, and each breath becomes harder than the last. I had never known that pain could hurt so badly. That _love_ could hurt so badly.

I walk for hours, mindlessly taking step after step. I had left without knowing exactly where I was going, and now I'm surrounding by a landscape that looks the same in all directions. Nevertheless, my feet keep moving. I'm aware of the air growing colder, the sky growing darker, but it has no effect on me. I feel as though there is nothing left inside of me, and I know it is all my fault.

"I wasn't happy where I was," My voice whispers in the darkness, assuring myself that the choice I made was the right one.

"I wasn't happy where I was. It is better this way."

Up above in the clouds, Ragnarok roars. It's time is almost here.

I look up to the source of the thunder, and my stomach rolls. Another spout of vomit comes from my stomach, splattering against the ground. I cough, blinking back tears. The sky screams again. Wary and cold, I wrap my arms around my body and keep moving.

That's when the fear starts to slither in. Where am I to go? I have no place to call home, and I have no idea where I am. I could be on any world or in any realm. My feet are moving, but to where? I close my eyes, trying to remember where Hel's ship was when I stole a raft and left it behind, but all I see is Loki's face when I close my eyes. Burning behind my eyelids.

I sigh, clutching my own arms in fear that I'll fall apart at any moment. My feet, bloody and sore, start to drag on the ground as soon as I catch the first sight of a light flickering in the distance. My heart leaps. _Civilization._

Quickly, I scurry along the dusty ground. I am very aware of how deranged I must look - a young woman, barefoot and dressed in a torn gown with only a thin robe for protection, hair tangled by the wind and the edges of my body crusted with blood as I race in the darkness like a madman. What are the odds that this city won't shoot me on sight?

"Oy! You there!"

I suck in a breath, skidding to a stop and gritting my teeth as my toes step on a pointed stone. Peering out, I see three men with golden helmets upon their heads. Asgardians.

"You!" One calls, "Who goes there? Name yourself."

"Auzreha..."

Silence, then the shuffle of feet. Murmurs pass through the wind.

"Have you any companions by your side?"

"I am alone," I answer.

One of the Einherjar moves forward, his fingers tightening around his spear. His brow furrows, "For what reason have you come here? Surely you know that you are not welcome."

"Y-yes. I am aware."

And then he squints. The other two royal guards move to both my sides as he says slowly, "Yet there is a more pressing issue, I fear. The matter of why you are not beside Loki in his prison..."

At that moment, the other two Einherjar grab my shoulders and shove me forward. I do not struggle, and I do not cry out in defiance. I bite my tongue as they lead me up through the gates into Asgard, listening to their rough words of how I should have never come.

* * *

><p>Thor was growing anxious. The sky was alight with the promise of death, and he feared that he was powerless against what was to come. He kept close to sturdy shelters, for every hour or so the realm shook with violent tremors and the buildings began to crumble slowly. He could hear the frightened screams of his people in the night as the city shook and fell in anger. The clouds sent flashes of lightning off in the distance, and balls of fire fell from the sky and landed like cannonballs in the great waterfall. It was as if he was watching Hel fall upon Asgard.<p>

From his view in the Throne Room, Asgard looked like a dying star. The moon, now shimmering in the darkened sky, cast a haunting glow on the realm. It was cold, he could see his own breath. He wondered if Jane was warm in her home on Midgard, but the thought of her was too painful to think of and he tried to push it away. She was safer there, he told himself. This was a dangerous game he was in the middle of. A game not fit for a Earthen woman. A battle was coming, and this war was not safe for anyone.

With a sigh, Thor glanced to the stars with his blue eyes. He wasn't sure, but it appeared as though they were fading. Burning out. For a fleeting moment he wondered if this was the end of times, if he was going to die. Then he shook himself out of it. He was Thor, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realms. He would not die, and he would not let the realms die either.

"Oh, Father," He whispered into the night, thinking that maybe Odin would hear him among the stars. "Help me."

Someone coughed behind him. Thor turned quickly, spying three Einherjar and a woman at the entry. Immediately he felt his veins turn cold. He would recognize those chocolate curls anywhere.

Yet he kept his cool, stepping slowly from the window and saying with trembling authority, "Bring her to me."

They did, kicking her to the floor as they pushed her forward. Auzreha did not get up, merely sat with her head down with eyes wide. She was a wreck, and her body shook with each breath. Before sending the royal guards back to their post, he asked for Sif to be sent at once. Each guard nodded, and left swiftly.

Then Thor was alone with Loki's beloved creation_._ His blue eyes were fiery with anger as he stared down at her. His fingers twitched, longing for the comforting grasp of Mjölnir.

"You have to listen to me," Auzreha began. "You have to -"

"I do not have to listen to anything you say," Thor interrupted. "You are not worthy of my attention to your words. You will not speak unless asked to."

"But -"

"Silence!" Thor roared.

In the stillness that followed his cry, footsteps emerged from the entry and Sif came into view. Her dark hair was pulled back tight, and her lips were set firmly as she glanced at Auz. "Why is _she_ here? She should be executed now, her crimes are beyond mercy."  
>"No," Thor said. "She is the cause of Ragnarok, and death would be a mercy for what she has done." He looked down at the quivering heap at his feet, and questions arose in his mind. Seeing her here, it unnerved him. If she had left the cave, then there was the possibility that her creator had left as well. But why, he wondered with his stomach rolling, <em>why <em>had she come alone? Or perhaps, Thor narrowed his eyes, perhaps this was a part of one of the trickster's nasty schemes.

"Tell me," Thor said. "Why have you made passage to Asgard?"

Auzreha looked up to him, brown eyes full of fear and the shadow of Loki. It made Thor sick to stare into the eyes he knew gazed at Loki with love. He had to look away.

"I was tired of the feeling there, with Loki. I was tired of being so close to death and I needed to get away."

Thor's brow furrowed. "There is no escape from death any longer, girl. You have brought it upon all the realms."

She seemed to collapse at his words, breaking into sobs and trembling. Sif scoffed, glaring. Thor breathed in deep, doing all he could to calm his anger.

"Where is Loki?" Sif demanded.

It took several seconds for Auzreha to compose herself, and her words broke as she choked over them. "He is with Hel, setting sail for Asgard... th-the planes of Vigrid."  
>Thor exchanged a glance with Sif, his face set like stone as he thought of the acres and acres that made up those planes. He had send the Æsir there several nights ago, but the new that the enemy was nearing made the coming battle all the more real for Thor. Restless, he began pacing back and forth. Vanaheim, Alfheim, and Nidavellir had promised their support in the battle of Ragnarok. Though Muspelheim and Jotunheim would never fight with his men. Midgard was useless, they caused enough destruction with each other and joining them in this fight would only cause more. As well, the beasts of all the realms would terrorize anything it came across, and Hel, her army of the dead - thousands of angry spirits - they would surely side with destruction. And then there was the matter of Ragnarok itself... Thor knew that a war against the skies would take a miracle to survive.<p>

"I do not trust you," Thor told Auzreha. "You have done nothing to earn my trust. What makes you think that I will give you any mercy?"

"It was never my intention to harm you, or anyone." She answered. "I never wanted this pain. Not for me, or you."

"Your words prove nothing," Sif said.

"Please. I was wrong - I could not save Loki. I thought I could save him, but in doing so I brought chaos upon your world and I am truly sorry."

The look in Auz's face was pure sorrow, but Thor was too exhausted to bother with pity. He had enough sorrow in his own heart. "Apologies with get you nowhere."

"I want to help you!" Auz said. "Please!"

"No!" Thor growled. "You have done enough."

He turned away. It was growing more and more painful to look at the face that Loki had spent time with. _Loki_. The name brought a whirlwind of emotions into Thor.

He hated the man he had once called brother. He hated him. _Hated_ him. Thor hated Loki for not being able to feel the love that Thor had tried to give time and time again. Loki had broken Thor's heart, and no matter how many times he had forgiven his lost and damaged brother, Loki had tossed all reasons of forgiveness away. Loki had lost the right to be called his brother. It hurt, and often Thor would lie awake at night, longing for the days when they had been brothers. Sometimes, he believed that there was a chance still for Loki. Sometimes, he believed that Loki just needed to _come home_. Where he could be loved and cared for. But now, after seeing all that he had seen, Thor could not deny that was no hope left.

"Who freed Loki from his bindings?" He suddenly asked as the thought pulled him from his memories. "They were forged with Dwarven metal. No man can break those."

Auzreha looked up at him gravely. Her eyes were red and puffy. "But Ragnarok can."

Just then, the ground released another wave of quakes. Sif held lunged for the window, and Thor did the same. Under the strong arch of the window they waited as more columns fell. Auzreha scrambled.

When the quake had settled, Sif breathed a sigh of relief. Thor grabbed her shoulder, nodding his head at her in understanding. He held her gaze for a moment or too. Whether he was offering his protection, or sharing his fear, he did not know. All he knew was that Sif more loyal to him than he could ever ask. Quietly, he pulled her aside.

"We cannot send her back," He said.

Sif frowned. "Well we cannot keep her here. Her presence is not welcome."

"In the cells, perhaps?"

"No." Sif argued. "I think I have a better idea."

Thor listened as Sif spoke, and watched Auzreha as he did. Looking at Auzreha's frail frame, and the shadows in her eyes, Thor wondered for the first time where she had come from and how Loki found her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think Sif's idea is? ;) Comment your thoughts! <strong>_

_**I hope you all are having a great summer so far :) I'll do my best to update quickly! Oh, and who's all excited for Guardian's of the Galaxy!? **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**This chapter is a little short - my apologies for that. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**_

* * *

><p>They strung me up with thick iron clasps around my wrists and ankles and neck, where I lay on a large ledge on a cliff overlooking Vigrid. I can see everything from here.<p>

"So you can watch what you have caused," Sif had said before she locked me up. And the words that she didn't say had hung in the air around me as she had left me alone.

_And so Loki can watch you as you die._

Looking out at the massive land of dust laid out before me, my throat tightens. How many men will die here at my cause? I do not want to know the answer.

To my left, the sea rages: tumultuous and deadly. Somewhere in that ocean, Loki and his army are sailing straight for us. And when he arrives, Hel will literally break loose.

Sometime during the night, I fall asleep. Yet in my dreams all I see are green eyes. They taunt me, mock me. Yet somehow I feel the urge to run back to them.

Then a streak of sunlight slowly peeks over the horizon and wakes me up, bringing just a slight pocket of hope with it as it shines across the land. I know that it is foolish to hope anymore, but I cherish that small tingle of warmth that the sun carries. Yet my stomach quickly grows nauseous as morning creeps over this realm. I shut my eyes as the nausea rolls around in my body. Once I vomit, but not much comes out. There's not much left inside of me to throw up.

A tear slips down my cheek, slow and steady as it rolls down and then dangles at the edge of my jaw for a minute or two before it splashes down at my feet. I feel my insides shaking at the weight of this war, at the weight of this inevitable death. As if sharing my fear, the ground trembles once again.

Rocks fall, several smack against me. If I live to see another day, my body will be too battered and broken to even live properly. Maybe I should just die now. Below me, the Æsir and Vanir steady their weapons as the earth cracks and splits. The dwarves of Nidavellir freeze in alarm. I notice a tree falling nearby.

That's when it happens. The constant roar of the clouds that had been ringing incessantly for days suddenly stops. The raging sea ceases it's storm at once. Everything is calm, and for that one moment, a fleeting sense of joy flashes through me.

Maybe Ragnarok had stopped!

But no. My girlish wish is proven wrong as a soft, almost growling noise comes from below the ground. The trees begin to sway in an eerie unison. The sudden stillness is broken as the growling bursts into a chilling screech - familiar to my ears. At the sound, my heart drops. I feel Fear's devilish arms wrap around me as the scaly black beast shoots out from the ground.

"No," I hear myself whisper.

Nidhogg turns in the air, locking his yellow gaze onto me. His lips curl back, revealing that set of pearly knives I thought I would never see again. Triumphantly, he flaps his wings and flies towards me, the shuddering earth cheering him on. I begin to shake in terror.

"Young flesh," The words that roll off of Nidhogg's tongue are strange and deformed. "Innocent blood," He breathes. "This time you will die."

Frantically, I shake my arms and try to break the chains. A scream slips from my lips and I do all I can to escape my bonds. But they are strong, and my attempts fail.

Then a shot of lightning blasts into Nidhogg's body, sending him to the ground. Thor saunters out into the middle of Vigrid, his face a mask of anger. "I warned you, beast. I will destroy you."

Nidhogg snarls, rising to his feet. "Odinson," He gurgles.

Thor swings his hammer, all eyes watching him intently as he releases the mighty weapon. Mjölnir flies toward the dragon and crashes into him with a loud bang. Nidhogg stumbles and falls back. The Vanir, Dwarves, and Light Elves cheer. Then the heaving mass of flesh and scales snarls, bringing a quietness over the plain. He lifts his scaly face to the sky and releases a cry more terrifying than anything I have ever heard. More terrifying than the darkness in Loki's heart. The haunting cry resonates through my bones - I can feel my heart shudder.

At Nidhogg's cry, Ragnarok seems to break free all at once. The sun begins to flicker, as if it's burning out. Dark clouds roll thunderously in from the horizon. The rocks cliff that I am chained to begins to tremble. The sea, now black in the coming darkness, starts to swell. Waves crash and wash up onto the plains. I see something rising from the water, and I find myself wishing that this is all just a dream. I find myself wishing for the comfort of Loki's arms.

Slithering up from the waves, a massive serpent hisses and lunges. Immediately the Vanir raise their swords and begin a hopeless fight against the monster.

To my right, movement catches my eye. I watch with wide eyes as millions of fiery giants appear on the horizon. Adorned with black armor, they hold ginormous weapons in their blazing fingers. And beside them, the wolves from Hel lope towards the battlefield, each ablaze with growling fury. The tragedy of this battle stretches across the plain.

My heart begins to ache - emerging from the mist covered sea is Hel's ship. With Loki and all of his rage aboard.

I shut my eyes and pray for a quick death.

* * *

><p>The humans are screaming.<p>

Earth is falling.

All over the world, fearful faces look up to the sky and cry out. They scream as blazing balls of fire crash into their beloved Earth, ripping apart their home. The seas storm, tsunamis rise, and hurricanes destroy. The ground shakes and rumbles. Volcanoes spit out their anger and burn whole cities at a time. Lightning strikes down and thunder roars.

It happened so suddenly, when the sun was in mid rise that morning. No one suspected the horror that was to come. A grand rumble had reached across the planet and ripped it open, splitting the seas and the lands. The humans were in disbelief. Then the screeching began, a sound none could identify except that it was the sound of Death protruding from the core of the Earth itself. The sky turned black, the sun went out. The only light came from the fires that began to stretch across the planet.

In frightful confusion, the humans begin to turn on each other. A war breaks out - country against country. City against city. Brother against brother. Blood against blood. They cannot comprehend what is happening, so they turn on each other instead.

"It's the end of the world."

Jane turns from the window where she was watching the sky collapse, and looks at Darcy. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. Just look outside."

Jane swallows and glances back out the window to where her city is crumbling. Her fingers are cold despite the fact that she grasps a mug of hot coffee. Her equipment, somewhere in the side room, is ringing loudly - the data going wild. "It's Ragnarok. The war between existence itself."

For a moment Darcy doesn't say anything. Then quietly, "Is Mr. Muscle fighting up there?"

"Thor? Yeah."

"Hm."

Jane turns back to Darcy. Her intern/friend is not her usual self, she had lost her carefree spirit and vigour. The rings of despair are under Darcy's eyes and she stares blankly at her hands. Jane suspects it's because of the terror outside their window. It's hard to stay sane when you're watching your world burn.

Deep in thought, Jane sips her coffee. Despite the fact that she does not want to think about what terrible things Thor might be facing up there, she finds herself constantly drawn to the thought of him. She can't help it. She's afraid for him. He could die up there in that war, and she's stuck here not able to do a thing. Helpless. Powerless.

Her fingers reach up to her lips as she remembers the last kiss Thor had given her before he sent her back to Earth. She knows he had a logical reason to leave her here. Keep her away from the war. Safer. But as she listens to the sounds of her neighbors dying, she wonders if anywhere is safe now. She almost wishes she was with Thor, at his side fighting. At least she'd have a chance there. Here, death is inevitable.

All Jane can do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review if you liked the chapter and Jane's POV :) I'll see if I can update soon! xoxo<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey! So I'm back from vacation and have finished writing Destruction! There is two chapters left. I will post the next chapter tomorrow evening. Tonight, here is the first part of the finale.**_

* * *

><p>The Battle of Ragnarok had begun, and death loomed over all the realms with a wicked smile. The ground trembled and the monsters scream. Atop the cliff, Auzreha watched with horror.<p>

From the ship of death and doom, Hel emerged. She sauntered out wearing shining black armor atop her savagely dark dress. Her feet slid into the water, and she waded onto shore with a look of malice plastered across her face. Her good eye immediately locked with a dark-haired female warrior across the battlefield.

Sif tensed, eyeing the Queen of the Dead with a tight grip on her double-bladed sword. She had waited years for this moment to come, when she could finally stick her blade into the the chest of the most wicked woman to ever walk across the realms. Wordlessly they started towards each other, each slitting the throats of any enemies who stepped in between them. When they stood twenty feet apart, Hel grinned. It was not a kind grin, it was a grin full of the terrors of the underworld.

"Ah," Hel cooed. "Thor's little pet. That's what you are, isn't it? After all, you are certainly not his lover." She trailed her eyes down Sif's body and made a face.

Sif raised her chin as a cold mask spread across her face, her eyes glittering with anger. "Lower your sword while you still have a chance and perhaps I will be more merciful with your death."

Hel laughed. "I can see why Thor chose Jane over you, the warrior in your heart has left little room for kindness."

"My heart has no place in this war," Sif growled. Around her, men screamed, blood splattered, and the battle raged. "This is between the realms, and I plan on defending mine until my last breath."

"That can be arranged." Hel slid blade out from it's sheath and charged.

* * *

><p>Fandral and Volstagg ran up to Thor, each panting heavily with blood dripping from their weapons. Fandral ran a hand through his blond hair and then placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. The blue-eyed god turned from the roaring cries of Nidhogg as the wounded beast fell. His mouth curved upward in a tired smile at the sight of his closest men.<p>

"My brothers, how do you fare?"

"This battle is agonizing." Volstagg growled. "There is no hope for any of us." Above them, a massive Fire Giant from Muspelheim swung a fist and crushed several of the Nidavellir dwarves. Bones crunched with a repulsive sound that would turn anyone's stomach inside out. From the sea, the serpent Jormungand lashed out, spewing venom on poor souls who stood too close. Thor watched the snake with fire in his eyes.

"Have faith," He spoke firmly. "We are Æsir and we do not surrender easily."

"You have a strong heart, Thor Odinson. Your father would be proud." Fandral dipped his head politely. Behind them, the serpent released more venom. Thor growled.

"This bastard snake must die," He swung his hammer, taking off with a whoosh. Volstagg glanced at Fandral, and then together they slowly looked up at the looming mass of bloodthirsty monsters in front of them.

A red-eyed, snarling Jotun charged at them. Volstagg lifted his mighty ax and swung the flat end against the head of the creature. It stumbled, leaving enough time for Volstagg to use the momentum of his swing to bring the weapon back around and slice the head clean off. Blood spurted. Fandral laughed, "Atta boy!" He turned, saw several more Jotuns racing at them with icy swords at the ready. Fandral smiled. "For Asgard!"

Swords clashes and fire burned. Blood ran like water through the battlefield and the sky was clouded over. The sun was swallowed from the sky by Skoll, one of the giant wolves from Helheim. At that moment, a reigning darkness stretched across all the realms. The only light was of the flames blazing from the Fire Giants' fists, and even that was barely enough to ignite hope in any man's heart. The heavens cried out in rage at what had become of the universe, and it lashed out in anger at the realms with thunder and lightning.

Skoll landed on the plains with a heavy thump, his canine companion Hati joining at his side. They turned to Volstagg and Fandral, snarling and snapping. Fandral got into a stance, gripping his sword with tight fingers. Against the orange hue of the fires, the wolves looked savage and wild - and Fandral didn't need full light to know that that was probably true. of them.

Fandral lept at Skoll before the beast made a move, aiming at the silvery pelt. Skoll lunged and crashed into him. They tumbled down in a ball of fur and skin.

Volstagg eyed Hati, waiting for the wolf to make a move first. His heart pounded wildly, and he could feel the sweat dripping down into his red beard that so desperately needed a brushing. When Hati finally lashed out a massive clawed paw, Volstagg was ready. He swung his axe, with the power of his love for this realm behind it.

* * *

><p>Thor sauntered up to the writhing serpent, his brow furrowed and blue eyes blazing. His red cape blended in with his bloody surroundings, made him the colour of destruction in this chaotic mess.<p>

He took a running start.

His legs pumped with all the wrath he had pent up, all the pain his brother - no, _not_ his brother - had caused.

And he jumped.

The devastation was below him, and he was alone in the sky - until gravity claimed it's prize and he came crashing down. Thor slammed Mjölnir down as his body hit the ground on a peninsula that jutted out into the sea. A shudder rippled through the earth around him, catching the attention of Jormungand. The snake snapped it's head towards Thor, eyes narrowing. Then it jumped, diving into the rough waves. It was gone.

But Thor knew better.

He waited, listening to the sounds of his dying brothers behind him and staring into nothing. Until the water nearest him bubbled, and the waves rose higher. The black scales of the sea serpent surfaced so slowly, as if taunting him. Then the ghostly white eyes poked over the waves, the pupils nothing but slivers. Water dripped from the angular face and Jormungand opened his mouth to reveal a large set of fangs that looked more like curled claws than teeth. Thor felt his heart skip a beat, and Jane's face appeared in his mind. He held on to the image of her, hoping it would give him the strength.

It didn't.

When Jormungand lashed out Thor stumbled back and slipped as he lost his balance. He got to his feet quickly and took a deep breath. The snake coiled back, ready to strike again. This time, Thor began to twirl his hammer. He felt the power growing within the Dwarven forged weapon and when he released it from his grip it flew powerfully into the face of Jormungand, who hissed in pain. Mjölnir zoomed back into Thor's grasp.

"Would you like seconds?" Thor mocked the giant snake, and thereupon began a fight that left Thor panting and weak. Continuously slamming Mjölnir into the thick scales of the snake did not seem to be doing much apart from bruising the beast. Several times Jormungand nearly hit Thor with the venom and his cape was now tattered as the acid began to eat away at the fabric.

After another strike with Mjölnir's metal head, Thor realized he would need more power if he was to produce any real damage. He swung his hammer, and took off into the sky. Jormungand spat out jagged hisses as if he was laughing, believing that Thor had fled.

The blonde god's lip curled up in amusement. Thor landed on the opposite side of the plains atop the cliffs near Loki's little pet and where Heimdall watched over her with glittering gold eyes. From up here he could see Fandral and Volstagg battling the wolves, and he could even make out the dark figure of Hel fighting Sif. He allowed himself a casual glance around the area for Loki, whom he did not see. It bothered him more than he liked.

Then Thor backed up, dropped into a stance, swung Mjölnir, and took a running start. Then he was off, the wind slamming into his face as he flew viciously towards the giant serpent. The rush of the wind roared in his ears and he completely and utterly loved it. It was the sound of revenge.

Jormungand turned and saw Thor at the last minute, and in one final act of evil released a spout of venom from his mouth. It hit Thor a second before he crashed right through the body of the snake, ripping open the slithering body and tearing away the life from the beast. Blood burst out in waves and turned the sea a sickly red. The body of the serpent collapsed into the ocean.

Thor was covered in blood, and for a moment wondered why the blood was burning his skin. With a sickening feeling in his gut, he remembered.

A groan escaped his lips, and he flew towards land. He could feel the serpent's venom eating away at every cell in his body, devouring every inch of him. It would leave nothing left. In minutes he would be dead. Thor almost couldn't believe - that he, son of Odin, would not die by sword but by the venom of a savage beast. He dropped onto the shore with shame.

A familiar cry rang vociferously out across the battlefield. Thor looked up at the sound and felt a bitter ache in his chest. There, upon cliff's where the girl was strung up to watch the universe's death, Heimdall was falling - dead. His killer rose with a wicked grin.

Loki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was different from other chapters, as there was not really any Loki or Auz in it. But I promise you that tomorrow will not <strong>_**_disappoint (hopefully!)._**

**_Comment your thoughts below and tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think will happen at the end!_**


	22. Chapter 22

There is fire in the sky.

My heart can feel Loki's presence growing stronger as he nears the top of the cliff. He pulls himself over the edge of the ledge and his mouth twists into a sadistic grin. I want to crumble into dust.

My golden-eyed guard glares at him with a burning hatred, but the look in Loki's eyes is a thousand times worse. My heart shrinks at the sight of him. I know that by leaving him a second time I have completely destroyed any chance of him loving me again. And that frightens me to death.

I try to squeeze my hands out of my chains but once again I cannot break free. I lock my gaze onto Loki - wincing again at the sight of his scarred, deformed figure - and watch as he draws out a sword and places it at Heimdall's chest.

"We meet again, old friend."

Heimdall does not blink. "Step away, Silvertongue."

"I'm afraid not," Loki tilts his head. "You have something of mine. I would like it back." I vaguely note that he called me an _it_. "She's mine to kill."

My breath catches at that sentence.

"And you are mine," Heimdall says and swings his massive sword. Loki ducks and blocks the blow with his own blade. They both pause, staring at each other with such intensity until Loki draws his sword out and strikes again. Heimdall blocks it and spins, using the momentum to drive his blade towards Loki's head. The clatter of metal is all that fills my ears. Each powerful blow keeps my eyes glued to the scene, I can't look away even if I want to. Fear locks my gaze.

Then Loki shoots a green bast at Heimdall - it hits him in the shoulder and the gatekeeper stumbles back. The maleficent grin on Loki's face sends shivers down my spine. He shoots another blast but Heimdal brings up the flat of his blade to deflect it.

"Impressive," Loki mocks.

I shake my chains again and cower as another deflected blast flies near my face. I suck in huge gasps of air, wide-eyed and afraid.

They go at it again, swinging an striking, blocking and defending. Heimdall thrusts his sword and almosts knocks Loki's out of his hand. Loki swings. Heimdall blocks, pushes Loki's sword down with his weight. Loki shoots another blast - it hits Heimdall in the gut. He doubles over. Loki smirks and blasts again, bringing his blade up and driving it down. Heimdall barely manages to block the strike. He stands up and hastily kicks Loki in the stomach and keeps pushing forward.

I watch the fight unfold, and it appears that without his magic Loki would already be dead. Each shot of the green flare takes its toll on the golden gatekeeper, but each blow of sword against sword seems to tire Loki. Sweat drips from their faces, but cold fury drives them on.

Until one foolish moves leaves Heimdall vulnerable. I see it before it happens, know that Heimdall is done for.

Loki drives his sword into Heimdall's gut and screams at him, savage and animal-like. It rings in my ears and across the plains. The gatekeeper gasps in shock at the blade shoved into his gut. Loki pulls out the sword and thrusts it in again, this time further up. I cringe, but am unable to tear my gaze away. Loki shoves the blade in a third time and twists the sword. Blood spurts from Heimdall's mouth and he slumps over. Loki pulls out his blade and lets Heimdall fall to the ground.

I slide my eyes up from Heimdall's body and look into Loki's gleaming orbs, pleading for him to save me. I see no mercy in him this time. A tear slips from my eye and I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I'm so -"

"Silence!" He hisses.

I clamp my mouth shut, trembling. Suddenly we both turn at the sound of wind. Thor's red cape flies towards us. He lands on the ledge of the cliff and slams his hammer down. The power of it shatters my chains - relief surges through me - and Loki is thrown back. He thumps against the wall of the cliff and glares at Thor, who is covered in a pale yellow liquid that smokes and bubbles. I scuttle as far away as possible from the two men who look more than capable of murder at this moment. Only, I'm stuck. The only way off this cliff ledge is to jump, and that would kill me instantly.

"Loki." Thor's words are icy.

"_Odinson_," Sneers Loki.

"You have caused great pain," Thor growls, but there is an ache hidden in his voice. "I have told you before: that there is no more mercy left in this universe for you. I look at you and see nothing but an empty shell. My brother is dead."

Loki's lips curl up. "Is he? Then what am I?"

"A shadow."

I know then, in that simple sentence, that Thor will not hesitate to kill Loki. Yet when I look at Loki, I don't see the same bloodthirsty look I saw when he looked at me. There is hatred there in his eyes, but not the killing kind. The truth unravels in my mind: Loki will never be capable of killing Thor.  
>Thor reaches up and slams a fist into Loki's face before he starts to swing his hammer. Loki does not move. It's as if he's accepting the fact that Thor will kill him. I can't let that happen.<p>

Hastily, I move to Heimdall's body and lift the dead man's sword. It's heavy, almost too heavy, but I manage. I lift it up and move up to Thor. The pounding of my heart is loud enough to distract me, and I can hardly believe what I'm doing. I have never killed a man before. Seeing someone die is different than making someone die, and for a moment I hesitate. Then I take a deep breath.

"Do you think Jane will forgive me?" I ask.

Thor freezes at the sound of her name. He turns to look at me coldly. "I beg your pardon?"

I swing the sword and slice his hand. I was aiming for his neck, but oh well. His hand hangs by several tendons and he doubles over in pain and surprise. Before he has time to react I shove the blade into his neck. Blood gushes out of his mouth and his blue eyes hold the rage of a stormy sea as he stares at me and collapses. His breath gurgles for several moments until he breathes one last time - and then a thick silence grows. Neither Loki or I speak.

My blade is covered in Thor's blood and I drop it like it's on fire. I move away from Thor's body suddenly disgusted at myself. Vomit crawls up my throat, dizziness buzzes in my head. Did I really just do that? Yes - and I needed to. He was going to kill Loki.

But now Loki is going to kill me.

I swallow, looking up at my creator. His face is blank and he just stares at me silently for a moment. Then his scarred face twists into a scowl. He steps forward.

"How does it feel, to have blood on your hands."

My stomach turns to ice, it's getting harder to breathe. The hairs on my arms rise. "He would have killed you."

Loki looks down at Thor's body and his jaw clenches. "This changes nothing, Auzreha. Your death by my hand is still imminent."

I cast a look down the cliff to where millions of men and women are fighting, killing, dying. The sound of thunder still roars, and the darkness still blankets over the realms and fires blaze all around. When I turn back to Loki, he's holding his dagger.

"Loki," I say slowly, "Don't do this. We can fix this, it doesn't have to be this way."

He laughs acerbically. "Always so naive. Do you not understand? There is nothing broken to be fixed. There is no happy ending! Not here, not for you. I will claim victory in this battle _no matter_ the cost. There is no love in war." He takes a step forward - I move to the side and feel my pain turning to anger at his words.

"Why!? Why do you insist on this? Why does your power mean more to you than love?!"

His green eyes are a torrent, his pale skin tight with tension. "Because no one, NO ONE, can ever love me!"

"You think you alone wanted to be loved!" I scream at him. "The love you gave me was refrained, small and thin!"

"It was the love you deserved!"

Tears balance on the edges of my eyes as I stare at his dagger, "Do not become the monster they fear you are."

And his eyes, his green, green eyes, they do not once hold the seed of doubt. "You make this difficult, Auz. You play with my mind. You threaten to shatter the ice around my heart and that makes you a danger. A threat. My _enemy._"

"What about the cell? The cottage? All those days we spent together running from the world - do they mean nothing to you? I am truly, _truly_ sorry for leaving you again, you _must_ know that, Loki!"

Loki seethes, rushing up to me and placing his dagger at my throat. Sweat trickles from my brow at the feel of cold metal against my skin, my eyes pool with tears.

"You think you can make me weak?" He asks. "Over all the millennia, only you have ever truly loved me, Auz. Only you have ever looked at me with the purest affection in place of condensation. Why then, am I killing you and not the others? Because you stopped." He raises his dagger and in one moment of pure terror I shove him away.

I shove him off of the cliff.

He falls, green eyes wide.

I scream.

But I cannot move my feet - I am frozen in shock of what I just did. I didn't mean to shove him _off_ the cliff, I only meant to push him away from me! Now my blood turns cold and I fear I might faint. After several seconds of just standing there, paralyzed, I force myself to peek over the edge of the ledge and what I see makes me whimper, hands flying over my mouth. He's there, dead in a puddle of his own blood.

I choke on a sob and lower myself down the ledge. I need to crawl off this cliff, there is no one to save me now besides myself. And I need to get to him.

My arms and legs are shaking so much from shock that it's almost impossible to climb down. The height dizzies me and there are times when I feel it would be better just to let go and fall too. But I take a deep breath and continue. Below, the battle still rages. There are not many men that I recognize, and the ones that I do are mostly dead. The scarlet sea of blood below me taunts and mocks, but I do my best to stay strong as I watch death unfold around me.

After what feels like forever I reach the bottom of the cliff and fall to my knees at Loki's body, exhausted and weary and desperately sad. He lies there, green eyes empty and glazed over, looking past me at the dark sky. I sob, each breath heaving with the tortuous weight of guilt.

"I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry. Please, I'm so sorry." I beg his dead body to forgive me, hoping that the salt of my tears will prove my love for him and prove the sincerity of my apology for having ever left him. I grab his shirt and shake him, screaming that I am sorry.

He does not wake up and tell me that he forgives me.

The full realization of what I had done shatters me. I had always thought that when Loki died there would be some big explosion in the sky, a gaping hole or something. I had thought the universe would feel it as I felt it, because a world without him was missing something terrible, something great.

And I am nothing without my creator.

The sound of footsteps behind me catches my attention. I turn slowly and see black boots stopping in front of me. A voice drawls, "Will you ever _not _fall for that?"

Through my peripheral vision Loki's body shimmers into dust. I open my mouth to speak when suddenly a sharp, stabbing pain rips through my back. I gasp, looking down and see the tip of Loki's blade poking through my stomach.

Loki wips me around to face him. My heart is on fire as I look into his eyes, wondering how he could possibly do this to me. I feel liquid rising up my throat and a metallic taste fills my mouth. He jerks the blade, sending another wave of pain throughout my abdomen. I can't move, I can barely breathe. My insides spasm, my body fighting to stay alive. Darkness dances on the edges of my sight. I feel my clothes become wet with sticky blood.

The Loki I see in front of me is one full of shadows. Full of a darkness no man could ever match, and an agony so great that the world would break if it knew how it felt. The Loki I see in front of me is cold-hearted and devious. But I realize that he is the same Loki that I had always known. He had always been this way and I had chosen to believe there is still some sliver of goodness in him; how else could he have created something so pure as the creation that I am? I stare into his green eyes and see a boy born of a monstrous race, only to become more monstrous than they.

I lift my hand to his face and brush back a strand of his raven hair, trailing my fingers down to his cheek. I feel my conscious fading fast and see a pool of red around me. My legs give out and I fall to my knees into the puddle of blood. Loki still grasps the hilt of his dagger inside of me and he lowers when I do. His face is inches from mine, neither of us breaking eye-contact. I try to hold on to the feeling of his skin beneath my hand. I take a breath, choking on my own blood.

"I... I never stopped loving you."

He does not blink at my words. I am shaking, cold, and I fear that he will never believe me. The sound of the world dims and all I can hear is the pounding pulse of my body as it clings to life. It's hard to see, everything is shadowy and I think that -

* * *

><p>When she died, Loki saw the universe go up in flames. The Plains of Vigrid turned to ashes, the last survivors screaming their last screams. The walls between the realms cracked. Yggdrasil's moans were heard across the universe, and when the tree split the whole universe was ripped apart.<p>

Loki waited for The End to take him too. He waited beside her body, sitting in her blood and holding his dagger in limp hands. It never took him. It left him there in the darkness where the only light was from the fires devouring the realms around him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Loki looked at the young woman he had created. That he had destroyed. Her hands were still atop her wound, just below her breast. He glanced at her lower stomach, narrowing his eyes at the shape. A peculiar feeling rose in Loki and his breath became shallow. How long had they spent in the cottage? How many days had passed since his capture? Grabbing his blade, he ripped open her gown and placed a hand on top of her belly. Her skin was cold. Then with his blade he sliced open her skin and peeled it back. And when he saw it inside of her he froze.

Loki wept.

Emotions barrelled through him and he cried out in rage. He threw his dagger, tears cascading down his deformed face. Why him! Why did life despise him? Why was he cursed with such a dark heart? Everyone he had cared for in even the smallest way was now dead. Auz, Thor, Frigga. Why could he not die too?! The questions ate at him until his throat was raw and his face was crusted with tears. He hated himself for what he was and all that he had done.

A rumbling deep in the ground shook the deserted land, and suddenly the ground fell away. Loki gasped, but underneath his feet rose up a new earth that was prophesied to come since before his time. Rich colours of green and red and blue and yellow suddenly bloomed all around him as a new realm was born. The smell of an innocent world wafted into his nose and he took a deep breath. Large trees sprouted, a shining sun rose high, and the sound of a bubbling stream was nearby. New birds flew past his head singing songs of happiness.

Was Loki happy then, at that moment? He gazed down at Auzreha's body as the ground around her swallowed her up with daisies growing in the place where she just laid and wondered if he was, if he could ever be.

With a sudden thought, Loki let his magic trail from his fingers. The glittering green streams of light met together at the ground and began to weave. They created feet, a torso, arms and a soft face that looked at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Loki stared at the girl, smirking. "My name is Loki."

She frowned and looked around. "Where am I? _Who_ am I?"

"You are my creation," He drawled, watching her carefully. "I designed you out of my own thoughts and brought you life. You are the result magic."

She thought for a moment, her dark eyes full of understanding. "Alright, do I have a name?"

Loki smiled and stepped forward, stroking her cheek and then picking up a strand of her dark curls. His heart filled as she looked up at him with such a familiar expression upon her face. He nodded and plucked a daisy, putting it in her hair as he spoke her name softly.

"Auzreha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's over. <strong>_

_**This time, it is truly over. There will be no more Loki & Auz to be written, their story has been told. It was a bitter one, filled with lots of pain and heartache, but it was true love - and true love always hurts the most. **_

_**I hope you all do not regret joining in on the very rocky roller coaster ride that Creation and Destruction has been! Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed both stories, and a huge thank you to all of you who put up with my irregular writing habits and lengthy breaks of nothingness. I can't believe people actually stuck around after I procrastinated as much as I did.**_**_  
><em>**

**_If anyone has any questions about this story, or about what exactly happened at the end, comment them below and I will post the answers on this story in the next few days!_**

**_Out of my obsession with Loki & Auz I have yet again created a video/trailer for Destruction. The link will be in my bio. You all should check it out :3_**

**_So.. THANK YOU FOR THIS AMAZING JOURNEY. It has been wonderful spilling all of my completely ridiculous fantasies about Loki and his creation to you. Thank you for bringing this story to life with all of your support _****_and the positive reviews - and the occasional threat ;)._**

**_You guys are awesome. xoxo_**


End file.
